You Eclipsed by Me
by wolfbrose
Summary: Lily was taken in by Gemma and Clay, since her parents abandoned her since she was a little girl. SAMCRO and them have been taking care of her ever since, and she always had her eye on one of the members. Follows Season one.
1. Chapter 1

I finished my cup of coffee, grabbed my back and headed out the door, took the keys out for my 67 Chevy impala, and drove to the club house. I made it to Teller-Morrow and walked in. I began laughing to myself seeing the aftermath of the party that went on last night. I shook my head and placed my bag under the bar. Luckily no one was passes out on it, that's not the best thing to see early in the morning. I quietly started washing down the bar, once I was done, I walked to the storage room, I saw Hap with a girl beside him. I was looking for the broom and realized it was right behind him.

"Fuuuuuck." I whispered to myself, and looked down a Happy. "Really Hap, out of all places?" I crept closer to him trying figure out how the hell I was going to do this without waking him, I didn't care about the sweetbutt. I reached behind and slowly started pulling. I slapped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream; Hap had woken up and grabbed my ankle. He grunted and looked up. His expression softened as he realized who I was.

"Shit, sorry Lily, didn't know that was you." I was calming down a bit and chuckled.

"It's okay; I was trying not to wake you. I needed the broom." He turned around and handed it to me.

"Why do you need it?"

"Because Hap, I'm going to fly with it." He laughed and kissed my hand.

"Since you're here, I'm assuming its morning. Good morning Lil."

"Morning Hap." I smiled as his eyes started drooping again. I left the room and started cleaning, carefully going around the members that were out cold on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I nearly jumped a foot in the air; I spun around and saw Tig. I slapped his chest.

"Jesus Christ! Can you all stop scaring me?" I said in a hushed tone, he looked at me strange. He kissed my forehead and held me. Everyone would probably find it not normal for Tig to be like this, but he and I have this bond. That I know some girls will kill for while being with him.

"Sorry Lily, I meant no harm."

"It's okay; don't know it wasn't obvious that I'm cleaning." He bopped my nose with the tip of his finger.

"Smartass, why do you always clean here, when you know we have a prospect to do it!" He looked over his shoulder, god I knew what he was going to do. I covered my ears and waiting for it.

"HEY PROSPECT!" I pulled my hands away as everyone shot up from their slumber, I couldn't help but giggle. They all looked up and glared at Tig. Their attention landed on me.

"Morning Lily!" The club said in unison. I waved and smiled.

"Morning guys." I heard shuffling, and then Halfsack showed up.

"Yeah?" Tig snatched the broom from me, Halfsack ran up to us.

"Clean this shit up."

"Tig! I'm almost done! There's no need."

"It's okay Lily! It's fine." Halfsack smiled at me, Tig smacked the back of his head.

"Get to cleaning!" He nodded and ran off; I glared at him and shook my head.

"WHO WANTS COFFEE!" They all groaned and picked up their hands. I counted and went to the small kitchen. I started brewing a pot; I stood next to it waiting for it to be finished. I saw a girl walking down the hallway with a smile on her face, I scoffed. Then walked behind her was Juice, my heart sank a bit. I looked down to my shoes, and then I heard a voice.

"Hey Lil." I smiled at his voice and looked up.

"Morning Juice, great night?" I tried not to sound as hurt as I felt.

"If you're referring the party, it was a great one." He was standing next to me with his arm touching mine. "Really wished you stayed." I craned my head to his level, and smiled. "But if you're talking about her." He pointed to the girl from the window. He made an odd face; I couldn't help but throw back my head and laugh.

"Yikes! That bad, huh?"

"Bad doesn't cover it."

"Shit Juice! You gotta pick them right!" He chuckled and passed his fingers through his Mohawk.

"She kept talking about me having her as an old lady." My head shot up, I looked at him then her from the window.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, but I told her not to get her hopes up. I kinda have in mind who I want." I sighed and smiled at him.

"Good for you." l rubbed his forearm, the coffee maker buzzed. "I know the guys will be happy for this. Shit. I didn't bring a-" Juice was standing in front of me with two trays. "You're the best." I kissed his cheek; I started pouring coffee in each cup. He helped me with bringing the mugs to everyone.

"Aww. Look at Juicy-boy helping out Lily." My favorite Scotsman called out. Everyone started jumping on the wagon.

"Oh quit it!" Everybody was served, and then it hit me. I forgot their breakfast. "Oh Frick on a stick! I forgot to make you guys breakfast." Then right on time, Gem- my mom walked in with food. You see, I'm just getting used to calling Gemma and Clay "mom and dad" even though I've been with them all my life, they took me in when I was about seven. My mother was a junkie, and my father left us for another woman and charter. I haven't seen him since then, I don't even remember what he looks like. Clay was always careful when inviting other members, made sure my father wouldn't show up. I was forever grateful for them taking me in.

"Hey mom!" She walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Hi baby. Why are you here?"

"She's taking care of us!" Bobby called out as he was drinking his tea.

"Oh god, you're turning into me." I took the box of donuts and placed it on the bar.

"Thanks bringing these, I completely forgot to make these men food."

"What time did you get here? I didn't even hear you leave."

"Uhm, about an hour ago, give or take." Our conversation was interrupted by Jax throwing his arm over my shoulder and kissing the side of my head.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Jax, what's on the agenda today?"

"Whatever Clay has in mind today." Before I got to say anything else, Gemma spoke up.

"Have you heard from Wendy?" I pointed to myself and nodded no, I wasn't a big fan of hers, but I had to care this time. She was carrying my brother's baby. "Jax?"

"Not at all."

"Fucking junkie bitch."

"Ma, don't call her that please." She looked at her son, and then her look softened. "Sorry baby, you know how I feel about her."

"Should we check up on her? I know I've called her a couple of times, and she hasn't answered any of my calls."

"You two go, we'll probably have club business to do." He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you two later. Please be nice to Wendy."

"We'll try." Jax gave me a stern look, Gem and I were walking to the exit, Juice was near the door. I smiled and waved. "Later Juice." He simply nodded with a smile. We reached my Impala and drove off; we made it to Wendy's house. I began knocking, no answer.

"She's probably sleeping." I looked at Gemma, and raised my eyebrow.

"Why do I doubt that so much?" I started banging on the door and yelling out her name, I was receiving glares from the neighbors. I saw her pulling out the keys. "You're telling me you had the keys the whole time, and you let me look like an idiot yelling and banging on her door!"

"I forgot I had them."

"Right ma." She unlocked the door, I kept calling out her name, nothing. We walked everywhere then into the kitchen. "SON OF A BITCH!" I heard her heels click down the hall.

"WHAT?" She looked at the ground where she was in a pool of blood and melted ice cream, tears were threatening to spill.

"Fucking junkie bitch."

**AN: I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE DOING ANOTHER FIC, BUT I HAD TO! I'm sorry(if you read my Punk fic) That I haven't been updating it, I just started college and I'm going nuts and not having time to update or write anything. But today I got a hit of inspiration with this one. I LOVE SoA, and I love love Juice, so I hope you all don't hate me for doing this! Thanks for hanging in there. And I'm also sorry that there isn't so much Juice in this chapter. He will be in more next chapter! Thanks XO Maria.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was tapping my foot furiously in the hospital waiting room with Gemma; I couldn't believe she did that. Wendy was gonna pay for this. We waited about a few minutes longer, and then Tara came by us. I shot up from my seat, urgently wanting to know the status of the baby. She started explaining the problems he was having, I stopped listening to her at one point. I was beyond furious; Gemma noticed and asked if we were able to see him.

"I wanna see Wendy." Tara gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, that can't be possible. She's in bad condition." I started muttering to myself, the doors swung open. I saw the guys walk in. The look of worry on Jax's face broke my heart, Tara explained it again as I went back to my seat and sat back down. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, I turned to see it was Juice.

"You okay?"

"Just fucking peachy, the kid's in bad shape. Doc said he'll have to get surgeries in his abdominal and heart." I started crying; he held me closer to him and placed his chin on my head.

"He's gonna be okay." He lifted my chin with his finger and wiped my tears with his thumb. "He's going to be strong. He's a Teller. Remember that." Juice always knew what to say to make me smile; I wrapped my arms around his torso. We pulled apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Hey pops."

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" He nodded.

"I wanna rip her throat out." Juice, Bobby and Clay eyes went wide. "What? You said honestly." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Take her home, before she actually does." I stood up and began walking with Juice.

"Oh wait, pop." I pulled out my car keys and handed it to him. "Give this to ma. I'll ride with Juice." He gave me a look and let me go.

"I hope Clay does kill me by giving you this ride home." He kept looking over his shoulder, I grabbed his hand, and he shot his attention back to me.

"Come on!" I giggled; we walked to his bike as he gave me his helmet. I sat behind him; I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir." He revved up the bike and went off, the ride wasn't long. He parked in front of the house. "Thanks. He started revving up the bike up. "Where you going?" I yelled over the roar of the engine. "Come in, I don't bite." I started walking up the steps as I heard the engine go off. He followed behind. I unlocked the door and allowed him to walk in, I saw him standing so far and nervous. "Juice, are you okay?" He shot his head up.

"No! No, I'm great."

"Are you sure? You're standing so far." He didn't answer; I shook my head and grabbed his hand pulling him further into the house. "Can you relax? I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Sorry, I'm just-You're Clay's kid. We're alone a-" I started laughing at his little fear; he was just so...adorable.

"Are you freaking out that if he comes in here and sees you and I sitting on the couch, you think he's gonna beat your face in?"

"Yes." I began laughing again.

"Well, he won't. I promise you that." I walked to the kitchen as he followed. "Would you like anything? I'd ask if you'd want a brew, it like-" I looked at my watch. "Oh it's one. Would you like one anyway?"

"Sure." I smiled sweetly and grabbed a bottle of beer and water. I popped the cap and handed it to him as I sat down. He took a sip and looked at me. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel less homicidal." He choked on his drink, causing me to giggle. "But I hope she knows that I now hate her now. As much as Jax would probably tell me to. I'll never forgive her. She nearly killed Abel. That shit doesn't fly. And who the fuck would give a pregnant woman crank? You have got to be the dumbest motherfucker in the entire planet." I slammed my bottle onto the table and realize my anger was starting to get the best of me. "Sorry, I'm getting a little heated." I twisted the cap and drank.

"It's okay; you get cute when you're angry." I raised my eyebrow, and smiled.

"You think I'm cute when I'm angry?"

"Was that not the right thing to say? I'm sorry." He started to get nervous again; he was making me laugh, and something I really needed today. I placed my hand on his and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"F-for what?"

"Making me laugh and smile. You're always the one to do so." He showed me that grin and put his hand on mine.

"Well, I'm glad I'm doing a good job at it." I stood, walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Want to watch a movie? Maybe a movie?"

"Why not." I grabbed the remotes, I sat next to him, and without even thinking, I just huddled next him. I placed my head on his shoulder. He tensed up a bit but relaxed after putting his arm around my shoulder. We kept watching whatever was on; my eyelids began to grow heavy. Seconds later I had fallen asleep on him. Might I add that he smells good? What felt like only minutes, I heard someone tapping their foot on the ground; it was starting to get really annoying. I opened my eyes and began rubbing them. Looked up to see Bobby, Jax, Clay, and Tig with their arms crossed staring at me and Juice, mostly at Juice. I chuckled and just looked at them; Tig had cup water from behind his back.

"You guys are fucked up you know that?" I said in a hushed tone. They all had goofy grins. "You know Gemma will cut your balls if you wet the couch." They nodded, willing to take the risk. Jax went to help from Juice's grasp, but when he went to move his arm. He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. Jax put his hand over his mouth preventing any loud laughter.

"He won't let her go." I began blushing, I covered my cheeks. Bobby tried, got the same result.

"I'm sorry baby girl."

"Well fuck your shit." I braced myself for the water, clay just poured it on him, and me as well. It was ice cold water, Juice jumped up so high, I was crying with laughter, forgetting what just happened to me.

"Morning Princess." He was wiping his face, I couldn't stop laughing. He was wide awake now! "Come on, we've got a job to do."

"Job?"

"Payback."

"Ah, gotcha. Do be careful, I want you all back in one piece please."

"Sure thing kiddo." Tig kissed my forehead along with the others, except for Juice; he ended up kissing my cheek. Clay cleared his throat and pulled away, he made me blush again.

"Be safe guys!" They waved, I went upstairs to change into my pajamas and walked to the kitchen to see Gemma sitting there drinking coffee. "Hey ma, you okay?"

"Just thinking about Abel, my heart breaks every time I see him." I grabbed a cup myself and sat across from her.

"Did Tara say anything?" Her face cringed when I mentioned her name, I could understand, but I liked Tara, a whole lot more than Wendy.

"She said Abel needed surgeries, for his heart and the other. There might be a possibility that he might not make it." That hit me like a ton of bricks; I wanted to cry all over again. I wanted that little monster to grow up and see the world. I want him to see all his birthdays. I want to spoil him rotten. The boy hasn't been in the world for a long time, yet I was so attached to him.

"I can't believe it…"

"Join the club baby." She began rubbing my hand, just about a few seconds later she perked up. "Oh! I forgot to mention this to you. Clay and I wanted to tell you together, but obviously. He had some things to do."

"What?"

"We know you've wanted your own place for a while, and it's about time you do." She pulled keys out of her pocket, my eyes widen.

"What?" She laughed at my reaction and set the keys down on the table. "An apartment?"

"A house."

"A HOUSE? A FUCKING HOUSE?" I looked down at the keys and back up to Gemma. "Can we afford it?"

"Don't you worry about that."

"Where's the house located?"

"A few blocks down."

"Ahh, I'm still not leaving home." I laughed as she slapped my arm and kissed my forehead.

"Shut up you little shit. I'm going to bed. If you want. We'll move you in tomorrow."

"You want me out already huh?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Night Ma!"

"Night baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can just place that box in the corner, Sack." I smiled and rubbed his back. I bent down to get my books from the box and on to my shelf. I was reaching to place the books, till I heard a loud slap.

"Stare at her ass again; I'll rip your fucking eyes out." I sighed, that accent. I started fixing my dress." I turned around and saw Halfsack rush out the room.

"Didn't know I was giving a free show." He chuckled, and took the books from me and placed there where I was reaching. "Thanks Juice."

"Not a problem Lily, anything for you." I started smiling like idiot. He stepped closer to me; he picked up my hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful today Lil." I put my head down avoiding his gaze, and not wanting him see me blush. "You're blushing."

"Not at all!"

"Then look at me." Before I could, there was a knock; I looked over my shoulder to see Jax leaning on the door frame.

"Am interrupting something?" I turned to look at Juice.

"Not at all, I'll see you later Lil."

"Okay." It came out almost as a whisper; I looked at him as he left the room and looked at Jax.

"Am I missing something here?"

"I don't even..."

"You never stopped liking him, have you?" I nodded no; I've liked Juice ever since he was a prospect. I've had a few boyfriends yes, but as corny as this sounds. I never gave up on him.

"I can't do much. Doubt Clay would approve of me and Juice. Ever happening."

"Not unless you two get together and see that you're the happiest girl in the world." Jax had a point. "Anyways, I wanted to talk about something." He stepped into my room and closed the door. I plopped myself on my mattress that was lying on the ground. I patted the empty spot next to me. He sat down and pulled out a stack of paper from his cut. "I found this in storage when I was looking for things." He handed me what looked like a manuscript.

The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way

I flipped the page and read.

"My father wrote this."

"He dedicated this to you and Thomas."

"I read a bit of it, I think he wanted to change the club." I started skimming the pages.

"Change? Well, what's wrong with it?" He just shrugged, as I gave it back to him.

"I'm gonna keep reading it, maybe I can do something here."

"And I'll say, do it carefully. Knowing Clay, changes are exactly the best things."

"I know." I kissed his forehead and held him. We finished unpacking a few more things and decided I'll finish them later. I drove to the clubhouse, and spent time with the guys. Which are always fun to be around, Bobby came in with a brown paper bag.

"Watcha got there big guy?"

"The best in the world." He dumped the brown paper bag, as muffins fell out.

"YUM!" I snatched one as quickly as possible, I took a bite. "Fuck yes, chocolate chip!" Everyone groaned and started throwing crumbs at me. "Hey! You snooze you lose assholes!" I kept munching away at the deliciousness.

"Do these have hash in 'em?" I rolled my eyes at Jax, who only responded with a smile.

"You know my rule, not bud before nine."

"That's not my rule."

"Men..."

"What did you say?" I kept smirking and Jax.

"You heard me."

"You want to repeat that?"

"What are gonna do?" He got closer than I wanted him to; I tried to run but already had a grip on me and started giving me a nookie. "NO! Jax! My hair!"

"You should have kept your mouth shut." I was laughing and trying swat him off of me.

"Hey, I got word from my snitch at city hall; they have a warrant to search the warehouse." Jax let go of me and I began rubbing my temples.

"Shit." I looked at Juice, and then Clay. Normally they wouldn't tell me about any shit going down. But they've told me about this one. "The bodies. How are they gonna disappear?" They stood quietly. "Knowing Hale or whoever is there. They're going to be watching that scene like a hawk. Making sure nothing goes in and nothing comes out. Hale is beginning to ride up our asses now. We have to do something about it before they get there and find it."

"Lily's right. We have to sneak them out before anything."

"Lil, I need you to distract Hale. I know that man has something there for you." I chuckled and shook my head.

"As much as I want to, pop. I have to go see Abel. I didn't get to see him yesterday." Clay sighed, I felt bad for not doing this for him, but right now. Abel was more important.

"Alright, we'll figure out how to do this later."

"I'll go with you to see Abel."

"No you stay here, I'll go with Lily." Juice looked disappointed and nodded. I kissed his cheek and walked behind Jax.

"I'm taking my car, can't ride with you in a dress."

"I'll follow you." He was placing on his helmet; I started my car and drove off, parked the car and started looking for his room. Jax ended up guiding me and found the room. I gasped and covered my mouth. Tears started falling down.

"He's so...tiny."

"10 weeks early." My jaw dropped when he mention how early he was. I kept shaking my head, my heart kept breaking when I saw every glacé of him. I saw Tara walk towards us. I merely waved; she began talking to my brother.

"Can I go on?" Tara looked up at me.

"Yes." She opened the door for me; I waked in and to the incubator. I hurt so much. I placed both my hands on the box.

"Hey Abel, I'm your aunt Lily. Well not by blood, but that doesn't matter now does it?" I sniffled and wiped my tears. "My god you are the most precious baby boy I've ever seen. When you get out of this toaster type thing. I'm going to spoil you rotten, okay? I know daddy wouldn't like that, but he'll have to deal with it anyways." I smiled and the boy. I really hope he makes it through everything. "I love you kiddo." I heard the door creak open.

"What do you think?"

"This child is gonna make it. I know it." I looked behind me, Tara smiling, and walked off. "I'll be back." I quickly got out of the room and chases after her. "Tara!" She stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel. "I want to say thank you, for everything. You've made Jax the happiest man. You always have."

"You're welcome."

"You now I like you more than Wendy right?" She looked appalled. "I don't hate you because you left. I knew you would come back. I was hope you would and get back with Jax. I guess I guessed right on one thing."

"Lily! We gotta go."

"Be there in a minute." I turned my attention back to Tara. "We'll grab lunch or coffee soon, okay?" She couldn't say anything. She nodded and I kiss her cheek, I power walked to Jax and drove back to the clubhouse. Clay had called in for a meeting, but I was asked to stay outside. About 30 minutes later they came out.

"Lily, you're riding with Juice."

"I, what?"

"You're coming with us on an adventure!" I laughed at Chibs form of expression; I went behind the bar and grabbed my bag.

"Where are we going?"

"Going to see Skeeter."

"The cremator guy?" I shuddered. "That fella creeps me out."

"You can stay in the car."

"No, I'm heading in with you guys, not staying alone in a car, parked in a cemetery. No thanks." They all laughed at me. "Oh fuck off." I stared heading for the door. "Let's go." Juice was driving and yelled at Halfsack to take the backseat. "You know, I don't mind the back….that's what she said." We drove to the cemetery, I always already starting to feel uncomfortable. They parked; I quickly jumped out of the car and held on to Chibs.

"Aye darling! There's nothing to be afraid of!" He chuckled and held me closer to his side, we entered a small room.

"Do you really cremate bodies here?"

"Yeah, we do." Chibs shoved Halfsack in, oh the poor guy. The man greeted us, as I slowly walked in. I kept to myself not wanting to touch anything. Halfsack brushed by me and started peeking at what looked like an oven. Jax put his hand on my back causing me to jump.

"Relax, nothing is gonna get you. Would you rather wait outside?"

"NO!"

"Hey guys, sorry. I can't do much today."

"We're not here to make a deposit." Chibs grabbed the back of Halfsack's collar and said something I couldn't really hear. Assuming he was talking about throwing Sack in there. I lightly slapped his back. "We need to bodies. Fresh."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Jax gave me a stern look as I shut my mouth; they continued talking as I isolated myself. I kept staring into space until something caught my attention.

"We have to dig it up?" Oh no.

"Who said anything about we?"

"Aw shit." They made Halfsack dig up the grave. "Who said I had to come on this wonderful adventure? I thought I was being shunned from this type of things."

"Clay's known you've been curious on the things we do."

"Yeah, and?"

"Here's a little taste." He smiled and walked by to the car.

"Well it tastes a bit spoiled!" We went back to Teller-Morrow; I went to the office to help out with some paperwork the office needed filing. I walked out and saw Chibs and Juice standing together.

"Who the hell is that?" A blue car showed up, must have been the croweater. She waved at the guys, I only grimaced. Juice was just staring at her, and then jealousy hit me.

"She's not that pretty." They faced me, and gawked if I had five heads.

"You need glasses, lass."

"So do you old man." I stomped of back into the office and grabbed my things; I had finished everything and strolled out.

"Hey whoa, are you mad?" I huffed.

"No why would I be?" Juice followed me to my car; he opened the door for me as I slid right in and slammed it shut.

"Is it because of that chick? Wait, you were jealous."

"Me, jealous?" I began cackling. "Yeah, right. Look, tell Jax I won't be joining you guys later. I'm gonna finish unpacking and what not. You guys can show up later, if not. See you at Gemma's." I backed up my car and sped out of the garage. I went back home and just dropped my things on the ground. God, jealousy hit me hard today. I took a deep breath and headed to my new room. Unpacking comforters, pillows, and everything I needed. I basically unpacked everything for the whole house. I showered right after sweating up and storm and changed into a different outfit. There was a knock on my door, I rushed down the stairs and saw Clay. "Hey pops."

"Your mother is waiting for you. You should know not to keep her waiting." I chuckled.

"Sorry. I just finished unpacking everything, and then showered. Now here I am and ready to go." We walked up to Gemma's house, we gotten the front door, but before we could turn the knob, Gemma had already opened.

"You're late princess."

"I know ma, I was unpacking."

"ON YOUR OWN!" I grabbed a seat and sat down.

"Yes on my own."

"Where were the guys to help you!"

"Out doing something for the club. But there's no problem, I didn't have much to unpack. I don't much furniture, and they had already set up my bed." She gave me an uneasy look.

"Okay. But we're going shopping tomorrow."

"How much is that going to cost me?" I snorted and shook my head, not too long after that, the guys had shown up and grabbed their seats, I was stuck in the middle between Tig and Juice, they was it has been for the longest. The dinner was nice and peaceful, minus some of them chucking pieces of food at me after I showered. Everyone began departing, it was my turn. I said goodbye to everyone and walked out. I heard a bike behind me, I turned around. Just who I expected.

"Hop on."

"Juice, I'm like four houses down. I can walk really." I started walking again, and he just kept following me with his bike.

"I guess I'll follow you home then." I sniggered, and he did. I walked up on my porch and he was right behind me. "Are you mad at?"

"No. I can never be mad at you. Ever." He looked down at his feet, I knew he was smiling.

"Do you need help unpacking?"

"I actually did it all, but thanks. It wasn't much."

"No problem. Well, I let you go. It's late."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I placed my hand on his shoulder; tip toed and kissed his cheek. "Night Juice."

"Night." I unlocked my door and closed it behind me; I heard the bike drive off. I need to tell him sometime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I was wrapped up in a cocoon in bed; I was so exhausted from unpacking everything on my own. My bed was the best thing on the entire planet right now. I heard rustling from downstairs, I lifted my head and it stopped. I raised my eyebrow, I thinking about what that could have been. It stopped; I shrugged it off then heard a huge thud. I shot out of bed; I shuffled to my closet and went searching for the bat Jax had given me. I was trying to decide if I should just walk down there and see for myself. I slowly crept down the stairs; I then realized my sleep attire. Great, what if the dude's a creep? Right now wasn't the time to think about that. I reached the bottom of the stairs; I saw the shadow of the figure coming towards where I was standing, once he was next to me. I swung the bat at his stomach and punched him as hard as I could; I made sure I used my hand with the rings. He groaned and began yelling.  
>"LILY! STOP! IT'S ME JUICE!" I stopped myself from swinging the bat again, I let go of the bat and dropped to my knees beside him.<p>

"Holy fuck, Juice! I'm so sorry!" Then it struck me, I started slapping him. "You scared the shit out of me asshole!" He tried to laugh, but he was in pain.

"I'm sorry babe." He was trying to get himself up, I got him good. I stood up taking his hand, and helping him."

"How the hell did you get in here?" I walked him to the kitchen, and sat him down. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. He didn't say anything, he just gawked at me, I snapped twice to get him out of his world. "Yes, I'm in my underwear and not wearing a bra, now. Tell me how you got in here."

"I...uh. Back window." I looked behind me trying to look for any damage.

"YOU DIDN'T BREAK THE WINDOW, DID YOU!"

"No, this reminds me. Lock your windows before you sleep." I went into one of the cabinets and grabbed the first aid kit. "So, do you usually wear that when you sleep?" I saw his smirk and just shook my head.

"Yes Juice, I do. It's more comfortable. It's like you guys. You sleep in boxers."

"And no shirt." He smiled again, and I pressed the alcohol filled cotton ball to his cheek. He hissed in pain and glared at me.

"Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?" Sarcasm was dripping of every word. "Why are you here?" I began gently cleaning his wound. He ended up putting his hand on my thigh, I'm not sure he noticed what he did, but I didn't say anything about it.

"I realized I had forgotten my knife when I was helping you out earlier. I didn't want to call you and wake you up." I pulled away and sniggered.

"So, breaking in my house at…" I took a look at my clock. "3:45 in the morning would be ten times better?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound better." I placed the butterfly bandages on his cheek.

"Okay, stand up and take off the shirt." His eyes widen and started stammering.

"What?"

"You heard me, take it off. I gotta see the damage I've done." He was hesitant and removed his shirt; I for once was the one caught looking.

"Lil?"

"Oh right yes." I examined his torso, there were bruises started to spread. "Oh Christ! I got you good." I looked up to face him. "I'm so sorry!" I gently ran my fingers on his abs. I felt him shudder; I stopped myself before I felt like I was getting carried away. I grabbed a large roll of bandages and began wrapping it around him. "Nothing feels broken?" He started moving in any different angles. He winced and stood up straight.

"Nope, just hurts like hell." I pinned the bandage together and met his gaze again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine was really my fault. Sneaking in was incredibly stupid." We kept looking at each other for a couple of minutes. "I should get going." He turned on his heel, I grabbed his forearm.

"No, wait. Don't go, will you stay? I kinda don't wanna stay alone. Thanks to you." Juice snorted, but looked hesitant. "No, never mind. You don't have to."

"You know what. I'll stay. It's the least I can do." He looked into my living room and saw that there was no couch. "Where can I sleep?"

"Well, obviously I don't have a couch, or an extra bed.

"So I'm sharing with you."

"Mhmm."

"Oh."

"Come on! I don't have the cooties." I held his hand and took him upstairs. I went to my side of the bed and got comfortable. He just stood at the door. "You sleep standing up?" He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, he shook his head and started to take of his clothes. I immediately put my head down, so he could have at least some privacy. My bed shifted, I turned around and faced him. "I would like to thank you for helping me out with the bed earlier.

"You're very welcome." I smiled, as I felt Juice lean in closer. I ran my fingers across his Mohawk, down to the back of his neck. His eyes never leaving mine, I began pulling his face closer to mine, he licked his lips. "Are you sure about this?" I didn't speak; I pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me closer to his body. I felt him smile against my lips, his hand moving higher under my shirt. He swiped his tongue on my bottom lip. I slightly parted my lips letting his tongue play with mine. I moaned. I've longed for this to happen. His fingers sliding down my side causing me to giggle, he pulled away. "Ticklish?"

"Yes. And don't get ideas. I'll hurt you again." He snorted and parted my hair from my face, and kissed me one last time.

"Clay and Jax will kill me if they found out."

"So you want to keep this a secret?"

"If that sounds okay with you?" NO!

"Sure. It was just a kiss right?"

"Yeah." I heard him take a deep breath. "Look Lily, I can't hide this. You're fucking beautiful!" I snorted. "Don't think that for one second that you aren't, I know when other charters come by and see you, I know they'd kill to have you for their own. You're perfect in every aspect."

"Me? Perfect? Juice, I'm very fucked up in my own ways. I'm entirely FAR from perfect." My gaze fell from his and I started messing the ends of my hair.

"Obviously you'll say that about yourself, but to me." He lifted my chin for me to face him. Juice pulled me to his lips once more, then letting me go. "You're as perfect as they, a little spitfire, fucking feisty, and you make sure you get what you want." He was causing me to smile like a fool. "And that way you handled that sweetbutt that was disrespecting Tig and Happy. I'm going to admit this, got me hard as a rock." His facial expression was serious; I covered my face with my hands and started to laugh. "Keep laughing, why do you think I rushed to the bathroom?"

"Oh god."

"Never in my life, have I had a girl get me on just by defending her family." He grabbed me from my thigh and swung my leg over his waist making sure we were close enough. I bit my lip as I just kept staring at him. Caressing my thigh was making it hard to concentrate with what he was going to say next. "You're that kinda of lady I want in my life. But as much as a douche bag I might sound like. I don't want anything official just yet."

"Oh..."

"But trust me, I'm gonna snatch you up before anyone does." He leaned in more, our noses touching. "I'll make damn sure I will." He held on my thigh and fixed me so I was now under him. I was having a giggle fit at his quickness. Juice started attacking my neck, hoping he wouldn't easily find my spot. Kissing my jawline and back down my neck. Moans escaping my lips, I know he was proud of himself. His fingers raking across my stomach then started messing with the hem of my tank. He was kissing near my ear and bit my earlobe, causing me to moan louder. He knew he was doing a good job. His hands moving south, Juice started tracing the outline of my underwear causing me to shudder under his touch. He hooked his finger and began pulling them now. As evil as I thought this would be, I would have to make a deal with him. I grabbed his hand and pulled away.

"Wait..." I was trying to catch my breath. "God, this is going to sound bad. We need to make a deal."

"What's that?"

"No sex, until this might be official."

"Oh, baby. You're gonna kill me here." He placed his forehead on mine.

"Hey, take it, or leave it." He opened his eyes, which were boring into mine. He sighed and gave me a peck.

"Deal, I can hang in there." I giggled, and ran my fingers through his Mohawk again.

"Good."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Is this acceptable?"

"Wha-OH!" He slipped his finger down my hot core, I arched my back. I caught his smile from the corner of my eye. "I...ohh." Was all I could breathe out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I heard the humor in his voice.

"T-this is acceptable." I didn't hold back as he went on until I was spent. Shortly after that, I grew tired and slept with his arm wrapped around me, it made me feel safe. I loved it. I soon woke up to an empty bed, maybe it was just a dream. I sighed sadly, and glanced at my bed stand to see the time. On top of the clock there was a note. I peeled off and saw the chicken scratch. I smiled to myself. It was all real.

_Lily,_

_Sorry that I left you alone._

_Clay called me earlier this morning, and needed me at the club house._

_But, I will see you later at the carnival, hope you slept wonderfully._

_-Juice._

"I hope you slept wonderfully. Smug bastard." I felt my cheeks grow hot; I looked at the time, 11:40. "I should head to Gemma's after I shower." I walked into bathroom and saw there was another note on the mirror.

_I also took a shower if you don't mind._

_By the way, can I add how beautiful you look when you sleep?_

I snorted loudly and placed the note by the sink. I took a nice long shower, got dressed and headed off the Gemma's. I let myself in and saw her organizing the kitchen.

"Afternoon ma." She spun around and pulled me into a hug.

"Afternoon sweetie, you woke up later. Usually not like you. And you missed your furniture shopping. Did you eat?"

"You went shopping without me? And no." She warmed up a plate that was left over.

"Well yes, you didn't answer your phone and I wanted to get out early, but don't worry. I found that catalog you were looking at. Smart of you to mark what you wanted."

"Thanks ma." I smiled as she handed me my plate.

"Eat up, in going to get ready and we head off to the carnival." I was already stuffing my face as I was nodding. I almost waited almost an hour for Gemma to be ready; we took her car, and parked right next to their bikes.

"They're here somewhere." After finishing that sentence, I was scooped up from the ground and thrown over a shoulder. I yelped and saw an upside down cut, I heard the guys laughing.

"Hanging in there doll?"

"TIG!" I was swatting his back; he pretended to drop me, causing me to stop hitting him. "You're an asshole."

"Call me that again, and I'll drop you."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"No? Okay." He loosened his grip on my waist, and I slid off. Luckily Jax was there to catch me.

"FUCK TIG! Don't kill my little girl!" Gemma tugged my arm, pulling me away from the guys. Clay showed up and scooped her from me, and went a different direction. Tig swung his arm around me and held me close to him.

"You're sticking with us sweetheart."

"Lovely!" We spent half the day walking around and getting on rides, I was laughing my head off when Tig, Jax, and Bobby were going on a ride ten times smaller than they were. We were headed to the carnival games when a couple of unfamiliar men walked by us giving us looks, while one of the decided to speak to me.

"Hey there, precious." All three of them huddled around me, protecting me from the goons.

"Keep walking, fella." They guys were messing with a clown that was babbling nonsense to a point that he ran his mouth too much, the guys dunked him underwater, I looked behind me to see Juice running up to Clay and Gemma I tapped one of their shoulders signaling them, that something was needed.

"The Irish are coming." Clay turned to Gemma apologizing about something.

"Let's go." He was looking straight at me.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." He began walking off, I said goodbye to Gemma. She was as confused as I was. I quickly ran after him.

"Is it wise for me to get involved with this Irish stuff, pop?"

"Well, you already know a lot about what's going now. So, why not?" I took a deep breath and followed. "Ride with Juice." Without hesitation, he handed me his helmet with the smile. At the corner of my eye, I saw Jax looking. I gave him a look that caused him to shake his head and smirk. I swung my leg over the bike and held on to his waist tightly. They all revved up their motors and out of the lot, we were closing up on Teller-Morrow.

"So, we just wait?"

"That's how it works, baby."

"Alright, I'm gonna head in the clubhouse and just bore myself with television in the meantime. Maybe even cook." Their eyes lit up when I mentioned cooking. "Nah, I'll just order food." I turned my heel and heard footsteps behind me. "Hey there, stranger." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me so my back was pressed up against his chest. He parted my hair and began kissing the back of my neck. I spun around to face him.

"How'd you sleep?" That smirked appeared on his face.

"Eh, okay." The smirk was wiped off as he pinned me to the bar.

"Just okay? Are you sure about that?" He started running his hand on my inner thigh, which only caused me giggle. I smacked his hand away. I grabbed a handful of his cut and kissed him.

"Hey Lily!" My eyes opened as I shoved Juice away from me.

"Uhm, yeah?" Tig walked in, I think he noticed he interrupted something. "What do you need?" Tig kept giving me a "we need to talk." Look.

"The guys are getting hungry, mind ordering something?"

"Sure, what are they asking for?"

"Surprise us sweetheart." He turned to Juice and motioned him to the other side of the clubhouse. "You and I need to talk." They disappeared, in my mind. I was freaking out for his sake. I ordered pizza for the guys, and about 4 pies, knowing them. One or two slices won't be enough for any of them; luckily the food didn't take too long, the men were beginning to complain. I paid the dude quickly and called them inside. They were eating like pigs.

"HEY, MAKE SURE YOU SAVE LILY HERE A PIECE. THANK YOU!" They laughed as if they expected me to think they'll have leftovers. I walked to the couch and turned on the television, not surprised that there was nothing on. Tig plopped beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Tigger."

"My lovely Lily, would you care to explain to me what I think I almost walked into is about?" My head shot up. "Ah, so there is something between you two."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Lily, there is no need to lie to me about this. It's me you're talking to!"

"Okay, and even if I do tell you what's going on. What are you going to do?"

"Well." He became very hesitant and stumbled over his words.

"Beat his ass to a pulp? Castrate him?"

"Yes."

"Then no, nothing is happening." Tig look defeated, he slumped his shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Lils, you know I was just kidding. Come on, I don't care who you'll end up with…" I raised my eyebrow; he took a minute and realized what he said. "Actually, I do care who you end up with. But I just want you to be happy kid. And if it's him…that makes you happy. So be it." I knew Tig meant well, I looked at him and gave him a hug. "And if that fucking retard fucks it up with you, I'll rip his balls off." I cringed and scrunched up my face. "Okay, maybe I won't tell you the details."

"Yeah, it's better off that way." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. My phone began ringing, it was Gemma. The men had left outside due to the truck arriving. I answered my phone. "Hey ma."

"Lily, are the guys around?"

"No ma'am, what I'm assuming is that Irish, just showed up. Why what's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Calm down, I'm fine. I was here visiting Wendy."

"You're not going to kill her again are you?" I was hinting at the incident about Wendy's little moment.

"Ha-ha shithead. But I just ran into Oswald's wife. Tristan's been raped at the carnival." I felt like my breath was knocked out of me.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. Do they know who did it?"

"No, apparently she claims she doesn't remember what happened."

"Either that, or she's scared to say anything. Should I tell the guys?"

"I think it would be best to. Have them talk to Oswald."

"I don't think he'll be happy that the Sons know about this so quickly ma."

"Well in that case, tell them. But just wait and see if he'll come to us." I took a deep breath; my heart went out to that girl.

"Alright ma, will do."

"Okay, I'm going to head on home. You get home safe kiddo."

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight."

"Night baby." I ended the call and walked out the club, I saw the truck leaving. Just in time.

"Hey, I got a call from Gemma. Not a good one, she was at the hospital." I saw Clay jump, I put my hand up. "She's perfectly fine, but she saw the Oswald's there." I took a deep breath. "She told me that Tristan was raped at the carnival. They found her further into the woods. She's telling them that she doesn't remember how it all happened, but I think she's just afraid to say who it was." They were cringing at the news I had given them.

"Who would do that to a kid?"

"A sick fuck, that's who."

"We gotta talk to Oswald."

"No, don't. He obviously doesn't know that we know all of this right now. Ma said the best thing to do is wait, and see if he comes our way for this."

"She's right Clay; we can't just barge in knowing information we're not supposed to know." They all looked in my direction, Clay nodded.

"Okay, we'll wait."

"I think I'm gonna head on home guys, long day."

"Juice, take her home." Clay said as he was walking in the club house with the rest of the guys, Tig was still outside as he stopped me.

"Remember what I said baby doll." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, be safe."

"You too, Tigger." Juice started his bike; he gave me a helmet as I sat on. Wrapping my arms around his waist, my ride home was short. I got off and handed him the helmet. "I'd invite you in, but I think they'll be waiting for you to head on back." Shortly after that, Clay and Jax rode by. "Okay, maybe not."

"I guess I can stay for a little while." I took out my hand waiting for him, he grabbed it as I walked him in. "Clay won't notice I left?"

"Let's hope he doesn't." I pushed my lips onto his as he took me to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

I was picking up groceries for Gemma and myself, I glanced outside the window seeing Hale, park across the street with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, what now?" I pushed the cart to find the remaining thing I needed. Reaching the checkout line, I was greeted by the cashier. Paid for everything and walked out the supermarket meeting Hale.

"Hello there, Lily."

"Hey Hale, what's the trouble today?"

"So, you don't know?" He said in mid chuckle. Was I supposed to know why he was here?

"Obviously not, David." He started laughing lightly as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Come with me."

"Just let me put these in the car." I popped open my trunk and set the bags in, shutting the trunk. I walked to where he stood; Hale was looking at the ground. "What am- Oh for the love of god." I saw Juice passed out on the ground in a diaper, a pacifier, and a sign on his chest. I covered my face in embarrassment. "What the fuck does the sign say?" I moved closer to get a better view.

**Slightly Retarded Child. Please Adopt Me.**

I began cackling, Hale started kicking his foot to wake him up. It took him a couple of tried, but he finally woke him up. Juice rubbed his eyes; he ripped off the taped pacifier from his mouth. I kept shaking my head.

"You must off pissed of your friends." Then I remembered the reason for this. Oh Juice, next time listen to when he tells you not to do anything.

"Lily, would you take him home before I slap on indecency on him."

"Sure thing." I grabbed Juice's hand. "Let's go, _baby_." He just nodded; I went to help take off the sign, when I pulled. It wouldn't budge. "They glued it?" He nodded his had no, and yanked it off. "FUCK! They stapled it on you! How fucking lovely."

"I don't want to miss my twelve o' clock feeding." I snorted loudly then began laughing.

"I'm sorry about this Hale." I started walking to him to my care.

"I'm sure you are; make sure you tell Clay not to let it happen again."

"I'll make sure this dunce won't fuck up again."

"Hey babe, that hurts deep." I mockingly pouted.

"Aww, I'll make it up to you later, sweet cheeks. I promise. Now get your ass in the car." He didn't think twice and shut the door.

"You're dating Ortiz now?" I shot my head to his direction.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you dating him?' He looked at Juice in the car, I know he can hear everything, and I know Hale wanted him to hear it all.

"Where is this coming from? I crossed my arms over my chest, very interested on why this mattered. He glared at him in the car.

"I just want you to be careful, knowing how _they_ are."

"Listen Dave, I understand you care, but _they _treat me with the so much respect. If I end up with any one the, I'm set. Especially with Juice. And if I was dating him, what makes you think you would be the first to know before Clay, Gemma, Jax, Tig, and everyone else?" I jerked my door open; I was frustrated at this point. "Good day to you deputy." I slammed my door shut and started the car; he kept looking into the car until I left. "I was having a nice day, running errands for Gemma, then heading to the club to see you, but saw you like this instead." I giggled, in any odd way; Juice would always lighten up my day. "And seeing you next to me like this. Makes it ten times better."

"Glad this amuses you, I'm humiliated."

"Well next time, listen to Tig. Don't take the pills he says are multivitamins, and load the clips they luckily didn't need. Then this could have been avoided." I arrived to my garage. "Okay, go shower. I have to drop some of these things off at Gem's."

"My clothes-"

"You're duffle bag is in my closet, I had to hide it last night. Jax came over." He pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"You're great." I smiled and shut off my car, and popped my trunk. I separated what were mine and hers; I left mine on the kitchen table and left a note for Juice to do me the favor of putting them away after his shower. I grabbed the other bags and headed over to Gemma's. I slipped the key in the front door and let myself in.

"Ma!" Nothing. "Ma! You home?"

"I am." I screamed at the top of my lungs, almost dropping the bags. Thankfully Clay grabbed them before they hit the floor.

"Fucking shit, pop!" Give me a fucking heart attack, why won't you!" He laughed enthusiastically and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry baby, what are these for?

"Well, for you to eat. Duh."

"Wise ass." He helped me put everything in their place.

"Oh, pop. While doing a little shopping, I also picked up _something._" He immediately picked up on what I was talking about. "You guys are terrible, do you know that?" He said nothing, but smiled. "Hale was about to take him away, but he asked me to before he did." I sighed deeply.

"Oh no, something happened. What?"

"He asked if I was dating Juice." He took a seat to listen. "And that I should be careful because of how the guys in the club are."

"Does he know that you're nowhere near a croweater, and that this is also none of his fucking business?" Clay was angry now, and that's the last thing I wanted him to be.

"He thinks by the _way_ you guys are, I'm going to be treated differently."

"That asshole really needs to mind his fucking business. These men would treat you like a goddamn princess!" I smiled at the thought; Juice was already one step ahead of him.

"So if I wanted to, I could date one of them?"

"What?"

"If I liked a member and he liked me. Will it be a bad thing?"

"Why? DO YOU? It's not Tig is it!"

"What? No I-"

"It's fucking Happy, isn't it! Oh shit, I knew I should have never let you two meet." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Dad."

"You know what happy does right?"

"Dad!"

"And the way he looks at you!"

"DAD! STOP! IT'S NOT HAPPY! Though, I don't think I'd mind."

"Lily Ann…."

"I'm kidding…well."

"Lily!"

"Relax old man!" I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not happy."

"Then who is it?"

"No one." I was lying through my teeth. "I just want to know how you would feel about it." He took a deep breath and opened his arms.

"Come here." I walked towards him; he pulled me into a tight embrace. "If you become someone's old lady, you know I won't be ecstatic about it." I nodded in agreement. "But I you do, I want you to be happy, and I hope I like this motherfucker taking you from me. I also want him to know. If he fucks up with you, he fucks up with **all** of us." I laughed, and kissed his cheek. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too old man."

"But, be honest with me-" I grabbed his face.

"For the eight millionth time. Happy and I do not exist. Never gonna happen. That one time doesn't count.

"WHAT!" I showed him a goofy grin and pulled out of his grasp, running away from him. "You little shit, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"This is why I'm running away. I'll see you later!"

**The Next Day.**

I was working at Teller-Morrow, I usually just volunteer, but they kept paying me. No complaints, today was a busy day. Cars being towed in for repairs, and cars being picked up. I'm not really used to days like these.

"I'm so sorry! You're the black BMW, right?" The lady just scoffed. "I'll take that as a yes." I regularly keep this office clean and organized, whoever worked yesterday, definitely wanted me to go absolutely bonkers. "Excuse me." I walked over to the door, looking for someone to relieve me from this dreadful woman. "HALFSACK!"

"Yeah?"

"Keys to the black BMW!" I saw Tig's head pop out of the garage, and ran over towards me.

"Here you go, doll. Just finished." He turned to the chick and gave her a devilish smirk. "Hi I-"

"Was just leaving, bye Tigger." I pushed him out of the office. "Here are your keys." Halfsack was waiting by the door. "He'll show you to your car."

"Uh-huh."

"You're very welcome." Trick. Halfsack looked back at me as I made choking gestures behind her back. I tuned my back against them, I muttered to myself. "Stupid bitch."

"Well, what did I do to you?"

"Hey Jax."

"Problem with a client?"

"Yes, she was a rude bitch. AND if this office was fucking organized how I have it. I wouldn't have to deal with that!"

"Try telling your mother that."

"She'd hit me if I did. I like not having bruises and a bleeding face, thanks." I was fixing the papers that were scattered all over the desk. "How can I help you on this lovely day?"

"Nah, just wanted to let you know where heading up to Nevada."

"Nevada?"

"Club stuff."

"Gotcha, but why are you telling me for?"

"Just thought I'd let you know, since you're my little sister and all. And, we're only a phone call away." I smiled.

"Sure thing, big brother. But I think I'll be okay."

"You're right; Tig and Juice are staying behind. They're headed up there tomorrow."

"See, I'll be fine for tonight." He kissed the top of my head. He turned to leave. "Jax."

"Yeah?"

"Be safe, please."

"Will do Lilypad." I finished putting everything in place. Thank the lord; this is how I could work. I said goodbye to the guys that were leaving today. I went back to work, about an hour later, it was closing time. I was putting everything in the file cabinets.

"Knock, knock." I turned around and snuck a small kiss.

"Hey Juice." I placed my forehead on his chest.

"You okay, babe?" I stretched and yawned.

"I'm pooped. So much work, I can take only so much, man!" He laughed as I grabbed my bag from under the desk. I held on to his cut and looked up at him. "You staying tonight?

"I'll be late, Clay wants Tig and I to do something tonight."

"That's fine." I tip toed to his level, made sure no one was looking. I stole another kiss and brushed past him. "I'll see you later Juicy-boy." I walked to my car. "Later Tigger!"

"Have a goodnight babe." I waved at them both and headed home. I cooked for two, just in case he came home hungry…what? Came _home_? I shook off the thought. I ate in my living room, watching stupid reality shows that would rot my brain if it were possible. I cleaned up my dishes and leaving the leftovers on the stove. I began getting ready for bed, showering, not really bothering to put on pants or shorts. I slept in just a t-shirt and underwear. I started reading before I actually fell asleep. Twenty minutes later, I had fallen asleep, and having a "nice" dream. But I was awoken by banging on my front door. I shot out of bed and into my closet grabbing the bat again. I ran down the stairs.

"Lily! It's Juice!" I exhaled deeply and opened the door, my eyes widened.

"And Tig." Thank god I was wearing an oversized shirt…Juice's oversized shirt. Fuck.

"W-What happened?" I moved to the side to let them in.

"Ask the fucking retard here."

"Tig!"

"Well, ask him."

"Well, needed to get a truck from Unser, and inside the lot was a Doberman."

"What the fuck did you do to the dog?"

"Oh just wait for it, baby doll." His answer sounded like a growl.

"I gave it something so it can knock out." I crossed my arms, looked at Tig and back at Juice. "But it didn't and it ran after us!"

"Tell her what you fed the thing." He dropped his head.

"Crank…"

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you fed crank to a beastly dog?" He slumped his shoulders and nodded. "Oh honey, what happened after?"

"That's why Tig's here."

"What?"

"The dog bit my ass." I busted out laughing. "Ha-ha, keep laughing doll face. You're the one who's gonna patch me up." I immediately shut my mouth.

"Oh gross. No."

"Oh yes. Can you? I don't want this shit to get infected."

"Fine, Juice can you fetch me the first aid kit?" He went off to the kitchen and found it where it always is, Tig was watching him as he went.

"Well, you most certainly know your way around Lily's house." Juice stopped dead in his track in front of him. "Looks to me, like he's been here often." He turned to me with his arms crossed. "Lily, is there something you're not telling me, or something you've lied to me about?" Tig sounded hurt and angry at the same time.

"Tigger just lay down." He glared at Juice one last time, and lay on the couch.

"Why did you lie to me Lily?" He pulled down his pants, revealing the bite.

"You know it's hard to have a serious conversation with th-"

"Don't change the subject."

"Well, our conversation we had before, it seemed to me like you knew already."

"Should I stay here?"

"Yes."

"Tig, no."

"He should stay here for this."

"And I say he shouldn't!" We had a small stare down. I looked up at Juice. "Go upstairs, I'll be there later."

"SO HE DOES STAY!"

"Go!" He ran upstairs.

"For fuck's sake Lil. Really?"

"What's wrong with it! Juice isn't a terrible person, he's sweet with me."

"Why are you hiding this? From me, Clay, everyone!"

"Will you stop yelling!" He huffed and put his head back down. "I almost told Clay today."

"How did that go?" His voice softened.

"I asked him how he would feel about it, and he immediately thought I was talking about Happy." Tig started cackling. "My same reaction." I was bandaging up the bite "All done. Can you sit?"

"It fucking hurts when I do."

"Well no shit it will, Tig." He winced when he sat down. I sat beside him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, for acting like an asshole this whole time being here. I just don't like you hiding shit. Even from me."

"I know."

"So are you his old lady?"

"No."

"What?"

"He said he doesn't want to make it official yet."

"Well, why the fuck not?"

"He wants permission." He groaned and rubbed his face. I pouted my lips, he looked down at me.

"Don't even try!"

"Come on Tig! You know he's not a bad guy!"

"He tried to bond with me today."

"Oh god, what did you say?"

"Direct quote?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna dunk my balls in your mouth. You're gonna gag. I'm gonna laugh. We'll be best friends forever."

"My god, you're such an asshole!" I punched his shoulder. "You know he means well." He groaned again.

"Fine, I'll give you permission for you two. BUT IF YOU FUCK UP! I'M COMING AFTER YOU." I kissed his cheek. "I love you, doll. You know that."

"I do."

"I'm gonna head home. Got Nevada in the morning."

"You can ride?"

"Don't worry about me kid. Goodnight."

"Night." He let himself out; I locked my doors and ran upstairs. I saw Juice sitting on the edge of the bed. I took his face in my hands kissing him softly. "You alright?"

"You're here." I smiled and he got under the covers. I lay beside him wrapping my arm around his waist and laying my head on his chest. "Goodnight babe." I kissed him in response. I snuggled closer, and fell asleep.

**A/N: I keep forgetting to add this. On my bio there's Lily's closet for her outfits! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Be safe you two! And do not do anything fucking stupid, please."

"We won't for the love of god, can we go now Lil?"

"Alright, get out of my sight."

"Later, doll face." Tig kissed my forehead and walked off.

"Bye Lil." He quickly kissed my lips and ran off behind Tig; I walked to the office to see Gemma standing there. Shit. Did she see that? "H-Hi ma."

"Hi sweetheart," She stood up from the chair and walked towards me. She only smirked, fuck. She knows. "You know, I didn't know you liked Puerto Rican flavor in your life." She smiled widely and I covered my face, not letting her see me blush. "No wonder I've seen you so goddamn happy lately. How long has this been happening?"

"Uhm, about almost a week," She pressed her lips together in a tight line and nodded. "Are you mad?" She placed her hands on my cheeks and held me, pulled back and kissed the top of my head.

"No, I can't be. I haven't seen you smile and be in a lovely mood since. Well, ever." She sat me down. "You could have at least told me, kiddo."

"I know, I should have, but I was scared. I don't him to be treated differently when this becomes 'official', you know?"

"Wait, so you two aren't together yet?"

"Nope."

"I should beat his head in."

"We're waiting for the right time mom." She sighed and parted her hair, she couldn't help but smile.

"Who else knows?"

"Tig." Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD TIG, AND NOT YOU'RE FUCKING MOTHER!"

"YOU HONESTLY THINK I TOLD TIG AND NOT YOU FIRST!"

"He found out?"

"Yeah, it was…well, you know how he is."

"Did he rip Juice a new one?"

"I told him to leave the room before he did."

"Leave the room? They were at your place?"

"Yes." Gemma had a look as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"Lily, has Juice been staying at your place lately?" FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

"Don't kill me please."

"Now, I'm a tad bit upset," She sighed. "Have you guys-,"

"No. I'm making him wait for that." A huge grin appeared on her face, I was slightly confused on the sudden change.

"I knew I raised you right." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Come on; let's have a girl's day today."

"What about the work?"

"Prospect and Piney can do it, now come on! We have more talking to do." I grabbed my bag as she dragged me out the room. I love bonding with Gemma, yeah she can be a hardass sometimes but, she's the best person I could ever ask for. If it wasn't for her, I would have probably gone into the system and got stuck with a family that would have treated me like complete shit, or you know treat me like a perfect child. I'm saying it like it's a bad thing. But I would rather have Gemma and Clay look after me than anyone else. Though, they tried to take me away from them. Failed, because I was the happiest child when with them, I had the most amazing brother to look after me as well. They couldn't just take me away because of Gemma was an old lady of a Son. I had the perfect grades in school, went to college. I had nothing to complain about them. Gemma and I would always have outings every once in a while. Clay and I would bond, when he's not busy with the club, and Jax and I. We're a team. We went on a shopping spree today, bought new dresses, boots, pajamas, dresses, and t-shirts. I love days like these. We talked over lunch; mainly what's going around in Charming, and a bit of gossip. I was picking at some of my food, and then Gemma started laughing. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well, what's going on in your mind lady?"

"I'm upset I never mentioned this to you. I was with Luann the other day." I set my fork and drink down.

"Oh, sweet Christ, what now?" Her laughter died down, but it picked up again. "Are you going to be able to tell me?"

"We were talking about you, how beautiful you are, and just plain perfect."

"I'm not perfect. But go on."

"She kept bragging how he needs new girls down at Cara-Cara." I shot my head up. "She actually asked me about you."

"Okay mom, how the fuck is that funny?" She laughed at my reaction.

"The look on your face is why I started laughing. Just wanting to see your reaction."

"Please tell me you immediately shut her down. I'm not gonna be a porn star. I'd like to keep my dignity here."

"You actually fucking think I'd let you work there? You must be out of your goddamn mind Lily. But, she wants you to work for her. Behind the cameras kind of thing." I scrunched up my face and shook my head.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Unless she wants to be one girl short, I'm not working there, and that atmosphere, not for me."

"Short one girl, who are you talking about?"

"Ima, that cunt face."

"Whoa kid! What's you're deal with her?"

"Actually, the question is. What's her deal with me?" I took a sip and set the drink down. "Oh! Maybe it was that time she tried to hook up with Jax. I stopped that from happening, you should thank me for that you know. God knows where she's been….well so does everyone else." Gemma threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh Jesus Christ, you're the best daughter ever."

"So I've heard." We finished and headed back home.

"Hey, you coming to dinner tonight?"

"How bout I cook for you tonight?"

"Well, you dad comes back today, and I think Jax."

"Then come on over people!"

"I'll see you later baby." I waved and walked in my home, headed up to me room and organized my new clothes in my closet. I began cleaning; I didn't want my parents and brother walking in a semi dirty house. Cleaned the kitchen, living room, and dining room. I took a quick shower and began cooking, I looked at the time. Then my doorbell rang, I rushed to the door opened to see Jax.

"My lovely brother, you're mighty early." I moved aside. "Come in."

"Something smells fucking great Lilypad."

"Thanks, I try my best. And Google helps." He laughed and hugged me.

"Need help with anything?" I stopped draining the potatoes and just gawked at him. I set the pan down and smirked.

"Did Jax Teller offer me help? In the kitchen?" I sniggered.

"Hey, hey. I'm being a great brother." He gave me a toothy grin.

"Yes, you are, and yes you can. Can you mash these for me as I put the other additions in here?"

"Sure thing." I handed him the masher, as I lined up everything I needed and began adding in the ingredients. "You add bacon in here?"

"Duh! Everything is better with bacon." His booming laughter filled the room once more. "You know I'm right Jax. Just wait and see when you try this masterpiece."

"Hey Lil, so what's up with you and Juice?"

"I don't know." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow at me. "No, honestly I don't know. We aren't anything, but we fool around." He cringed.

"Okay that I didn't need to know."

"Hey, you asked man."

"He's been staying here lately has he?"

"HOW THE HELL IS EVERYONE FINDING OUT ABOUT THAT!"

"About what? She doesn't know does she?"

"Know about what?" Clay gave me a look as if he blew his own cover. "Dad...know about what? What happened while you were up there?" Clay sighed and put his hand up.

"Later."

"I can know now? Come on!"

"Lily, I said later." His tone of voice scared me; he walked into the dining room. I turned to Jax.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Kid, you know I would tell you, but I think this is Clay's doing."

"Whatever help me with the food." After I had setter table, everyone began eating. It was a very quiet dinner. Gemma didn't like it one bit, I felt terrible. But I just wanted to know what went on up there. I picked up everyone's empty plate. "Anyone want coffee?" Gemma and Clay raised their hand.

"I would stay, but I gotta split."

"Alright, goodnight Jax."

"Night guys." I was left alone with them, handing them their drinks. I sat down across from them.

"Can I apologize for my small attitude from earlier?" He grabbed my hand. "I'm just not happy about this."

"What happened?"

"We went there for a patch over, while greeting them. I noticed a familiar face." I nodded for him to go on as he exhaled. "It was your father." My breath caught in my throat. "He asked about you."

"I thought he moved to the east side."

"We all thought so too."

"He asked about how you were and what not."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him MY little girl is doing just great." I smiled.

"I bet that was a blow to the gut for him."

"He mentioned something that I know you're going to disagree on." My eyes widen, I think I got a hint on what that fool wanted.

"He wants to transfer here doesn't he?"

"He wanted us to vote on the spot. But Chibs told him straight up that it wasn't up to us."

"So, you want me to vote on whether or not he can come here."

"That's right, so wh-"

"No."

"He's not coming to Charming."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said he misses you, and hopes you feel the same.

"Well, you can't miss what you never had." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I've got to go, gotta make a phone call."

"Do you need any help sweetheart?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Go on home." She kissed my forehead, Clay did after.

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too. Goodnight!"

"Night." I closed the door behind him and began cleaning. I was extremely content to be in my bed. Having the busiest day. I couldn't stop thinking about the situation Clay went through today. And telling him he misses me? I started rubbing my temples, why am I letting this stress me out? My phone started ringing. Huh, what would Tig want? "Hello to you sir."

"I'm very close to punching your old man."

"What did Clay do?"

"Not that one."

"You know I don't consider that man anything."

"You're right, sorry about that. So did you decide yet?"

"He's not coming here."

"Good girl."

"Are you going to be the one to tell him?"

"When Clay calls, yes."

"Even though I'm telling you the same answer you're going to get."

"Yeah, but Connor wants to talk to Clay."

"Hey Trager, that my little girl your talking too?"

"You have no right to call her that."

"That's him?"

"Yes." He snarled. "Look Clay's calling me. I'll see you tomorrow doll."

"Okay, tell juice I said goodnight."

"When I find him I will. Don't know where that fucker went." I snorted.

"Alright then."

"Night kiddo."

"Bye Tigger." I hung up and lay back down. Trying everything in my power to sleep. But nothing was working. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lily, did you bring the paper plates?" I placed all the shopping bags on the table in front of Gemma.

"Paper plates, bowls, forks, and spoons. Everything you need here. Anything else you might need?"

"Yes, make sure your father and everyone else shows up tonight. If not, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Sure will, I'll see you later lady." I waved and got into my car, going to my favorite place. I parked by near the gate and hopped out of the car.

"Hey Lily!"

"Oh, hi Halfsack!"

"Your dad wants to see you."

"Did he say about what?"

"Nothing specific, only to mention that Otto called, and he was trying to contact you."

"Clay or Otto?"

"Otto."

"He call- Oh he was the number I didn't recognize." I felt like an idiot. "Thanks Half." I kissed his cheek and entered the clubhouse, "Hello Piney." He turned his neck and pulled me in a hug.

"Hello little angel."

"Where's Clay?"

"In the chapel."

"Is he busy?"

"Nah, go on in. He's waiting for you." I smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I entered the room closing the door behind me. He looked up to see who entered the room. "Just the girl I was looking for."

"Buenos Dias padre."

"Well, when the fuck did you speak Spanish."

"Well considering that my mother was Spanish, and me taking it in school. I speak fluent Spanish."

"Oh right, you're half Spanish, half whatever." I sniggered and leaned against the reaper carved table.

"Yeah, half whatever." I crossed my arms. "So everyone in the world told me you were looking for me. Including Otto, who's called I missed." I said sadly.

"Yeah, he told me that he thinks that you're too cool to answer his phone calls now." I scoffed and pouted.

"That's not true!" Obviously I knew he was busting my balls, he started laughing and then became serious.

"Otto wants to meet with us later. Has a request for us and for you."

"Me? What is it?"

"He only told us our end. He wants to ask you this personally." I started to get nervous.

"I'm scared now."

"Don't be kid; I don't think it's anything completely serious."

"What time are you heading up there?"

"Not sure, but I'll call you when we're ready."

"Okay, that's sounds fine to me. Anything else?"

"Yeah, how are you?" I sighed, this topic isn't my favorite."

"Couldn't sleep. Been up all night."

"I'm sorry baby, I really am."

"He called me "his little girl" when Tig called me last night." Clay's facial expression changed from sympathetic to angry.

"He what?" I nodded, I sighed heavily.

"I think Tig wanted to kill him last night. Have they ever gotten along when he was in Charming?"

"Tig and Connor? Never, they were always at each other's throats about anything. They even fought over your mother." My jaw dropped.

"They fought over my mom?"

"Most women would have loved two men fighting over her. Especially those two, but Jade hated it."

"She eventually chose Connor." I started feeling awful for Tig, I could just imagine how he felt about my mother, and she chooses someone else. "Bad choice ma." Clay chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"They loved each other."

"He loved her so much, he left her for croweaters. Great man he is." He kissed my forehead. "Well I'm going to go see Opie and Jax."

"Alright, I'll call you."

"Bye dad."

"I love you Lily. Remember that."

"I love you too. OH! Mom wants you all at the fundraiser." He groaned loudly and I laughed and walked out of the chapel closing the doors behind me. Walking to the exit, the door opened.

"Doll face!"

"Tigger!" I wrapped my arms around him and he held me. "Where's Juice?"

"Jury wanted to keep him."

"...he's coming back right?"

"Don't you worry about that retard." I slapped his arm playfully. "Ow!"

"Be nice! It wouldn't kill you!"

"Yes it will."

"Oh shut up, get out my face. I've got places to go."

"Bye kiddo." I threw up the peace sign behind me.

"Later gator!" I hopped in my car, started it, and drove to Opie's. I parked in front of the car and heard talking in the backyard. The two guys were looking for something in Donna's shed. They had their shirts off, flaunting the reaper tattoos. I gave a wolf whistle and smiled at Donna. "Thanks for calling me about the free show here, Donna!" She laughed as I pulled her into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They turned to look at me, shaking their heads. I walked to Opie and kissed his cheek.

"Lilypad, where's my hug?"

"And mine too?"

"Fuck that, you're both nasty and sweaty. And I just did my laundry." They gave each a look and hugged me. "No, no, NO!" They let me and started laughed, then went back on their search. "Assholes." I walked back to Donna's side.

"Lily, it's been a while."

"I know! I want to apologize for that. I've been just busy."

"Not a problem, aren't we all?" I saw Jax pull out a playpen, assuming it was for Abel.

"How much for it?"

"Nah man, it's a gif."

"Donna?"

"No, Jax, Lil. It's a gift." I gave Jax a nod. He pulled his wad of cash. "No, Jax!"

"You gave a deal, take it." Donna gave in and took the money.

"You want me to put that in my car?"

"Can you please?" He followed me to my car as I opened the back door for him to stuff the pen in.

"Did Clay tell you what the plan is today?"

"Yeah, you're coming with us?"

"Mhmm, Otto wants to talk to me about something."

"Ohh, you're in trouble!"

"Don't say that! He wanting to talk to me personally freaked me out enough, butt wipe."

"You need to relax, ain't anything serious."

"Nothing serious? Otto wanting to talk to you in person. It's serious." He chuckled and ruffles my hair.

"See you at the fund raiser." He shouted to Donna and Opie, we drove off to Jax's house to drop off the playpen. I got a call from Clay, telling me it was time to go see Otto.

"I'll ride with you; I'll pick up my car when we get back." He nodded and handed me a helmet. I sat behind him, held on to his waist. We met up with Clay at the prison, we entered the place, and I definitely knew how odd it looked with me walking in with Clay and Jax. I just smile at their expressions; the guards patted us down and sent us to the visitor room. Otto was already waiting at the table. He gave the guys a hand shake; I was going to give him a hug. But the guards weren't keen on that idea. So he kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for seeing me, especially you little lady."

"Of course Otto!"

"Everyone sends their regards."

"Thanks man."

"So what can we help you with?"

"I got this guy coming out. He needs protection. Got people coming after him, his name is Chucky."

"So who else wants to new your friend?"

"He's got a couple of friends in Chinatown, who would love to show him a good time."

"How grateful is Chuck?"

"Probably back you two honey cakes." I whistled.

"That sounds lovely."

"I watched his back for eighteen months, I know him pretty well. I trust him."

"Guess it won't be too bad helping this guy out." They all raised their eyebrow at me. "What? I can't engage in this conversation?" They all chuckled, I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"That all?"

"Yeah, thanks man." We all stood up, Otto perked up. "Wait I gotta talk the little, just me and her. Is that alright?" Clay and I exchanged looks.

"Yeah, we'll be outside."

"Thanks. Oh! One more thing. Chuck, he's got a couple of issues, it's a nervous tick kind of thing."

"Ticks we can handle." They walked out and Otto started laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He looked and me and smiled. "How have you been Lily?"

"Alright."

"Alright was never good when you spoke to me." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Clay and the guys told me that Connor moved back to the west side, he's with Nevada." Otto stiffened, he clenched his fists. "He wanted to come back to Charming."

"Is he?"

"No, the club said it was up to me to decide that."

"I bet that was a quick decision." I started fiddling my thumbs.

"Don't know how he thought he could easily show his face here again." He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What's that?"

"I want you to help out with Luann." I groaned. "I guess this was asked of you already."

"Yes, Gemma told me two days ago. She asked her if I could work in front of the cameras for her."

"I really hope she was joking."

"So do I, but I know Gem snapped at her about it." He laughed.

"But that's definitely not what I want you to do, but she says she needs help and she wants you to be that big help."

"You do know I have issues with one of the skankoids there right?"

"I know, but do this for me? Please." I didn't want to, but I gave in.

"Ugh! Fine, but in only doing this for you. Not for Gem, not for your old lady. You."

"Atta girl."

"Delaney! Time is up."

"And that's my cue."

"It was great to see you again, Otto."

"You too sweetheart." He kissed my head again as we went through different exits. The two men were waiting on their bikes.

"What did he ask?"

"Help out Luann with Cara-Cara."

"Excuse me."

"No, I'm not doing that Jax. He just wants me to help out his old lady with things."

"Like her assistant."

"You can say that, but I'm doing this for him. Not Luann. I have to get used to the atmosphere there." Jax handed me the helmet, sitting behind him. "Take me to mom; I gotta help get ready before people get there."

"Not a problem Lilypad." He dropped me off in front of the park. "Will I be seeing you two later?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Bye guys." They started their motors and rode off, I reached the booth Gemma was in and set up the plates and everything in their places. "Hey Luann."

"Hi darling, how are you?"

"Good, good. Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I pulled her to the side of the booth.

"I'm here to take you up on that offer. Gemma and Otto told me that you need someone to help you around with little things." Her face lit up, she pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank you so much sweetie! I promise to make sure that you are comfortable in every way when you work."

"I'm not doing anything on camera…"

"I know that! Your mother said no about that anyway."

"I'm not completely ecstatic that you brought that up, Luann."

"Sorry, Lily. But thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means."

"You're welcome."

"Sorry to break up your little moment, but there are people arriving right now."

"We're at your rescue ma. Don't you worry!" Just a couple of minutes later, people kept piling up like crazy, seniors, kids, teens. I didn't know so many people loved chili.

"Shit, where the hell is Bobby! He's late!"

"I'll call them." I left the booth calling everyone to get their asses to the fundraiser; I kept warning them that Gemma was already getting feisty. "They said they'll be here in five."

"Oh yeah, they said that to me over an hour ago!"

"They'll be here! Relax, and serve these lovely people food!" I smiled to every customer; I kept texting everyone constantly to hurry up. They finally showed.

"About goddamn time!"

"THE LANGUAGE MA! THERE ARE KIDS HERE! For the love of god." Bobby was rushing over to us.

"You are late, Elvis!"

"Yeah Bobby! I was stuck here with the yelling!"

"Do you know how hard it is to put this in a helmet?" I snorted loudly, Jax swung his arm around my shoulder.

"How's the chili?"

"I don't know, I don't like chili." He gave me a disgusted look. "Oh shut up. Go get yourself a plate."

"Hey, I'm the customer. You're supposed to serve me!"

"Go fuck yourself, Jax." He gave me that stupid grin, I looked behind him. My smile disappeared. "What the hell is that man doing here?" Jax looked me and grimaced.

"April wanted him here, to see his kid play."

"Does Ope know?"

"Yeah, we voted earlier. He voted yes." My eyes widened.

"He said yes? Wow, go Ope. Hope nothing goes down. I don't want this lady over here ripping our heads off for this."

"Opie can control himself."

"I can't imagine how he feels right now. Oh for the love of god. He brought a chick; she's like five years old!" That earned laughter from Jax. "He's an embarrassment that man." I shook my head.

"Hey sweetheart, can you run back to the clubhouse? We're running low on cups and I know I bought a new batch and left it there."

"Not a problem, big brother. Would you like to escort me to get the cups?"

"Let's go, oh your car is there. You can pick up the keys."

"Thanks so much! I'll be back!" I followed Jax to his bike, I walked past Kyle as he just nodded to me, and I scoffed and kept walking. "I have the sudden urge to punch the shit out of him now.

"Easy sparky." I punched his arm.

"Shut up, let's go." He dropped me off at the clubhouse and when back. I heard talking; I walked in and saw something I wish I hadn't. I covered my face as quickly as possible. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck? I-I-I don't even know what. I'm only here for cups." I rushed into the small kitchen, I heard booming laughter. I walk back out with my eyes closed. "Is it fucking safe?"

"Yes. You can open your eyes kiddo. So, the hand on the dick, what's that all about?"

"Is that the tick that Otto was talking about? Are you Chuck?" He nodded. "This is fucking weird…I'm being blunt. Excuse me."

"I accept that, I'm sorry. I have a condition."

"Condition?"

"CMD, compulsive masturbation disorder?"

"Is that shit legit?"

"You know, I used to have that. Then I turned thirteen." I threw my head back and began laughing.

"Oh Christ. I don't have time for this. I have to go back to ma." I was wiping my tears. "Oh sweet Jesus, I'll see you all later." I rushed back to my car and went back to the car. I ran to Gemma and handed her the cups. "Here you go madam."

"Bout damn time."

"No! I was on your good side, don't turn on me now!" She shook her head.

"Go on take a break, Luann and I will be fine here."

"Thanks!" I walked around looking at every booth in the event. I looked at one guy, just seeing him, gave me a weird vibe. He looked up, smiled and waved at me. I just walked away. I saw Opie and Jax talk amongst themselves. "Hello boys."

"Hey Lily." I squished in between them. "What are you guys up to?" I looked across from us and realized I didn't need an answer.

"You okay, Ope?"

"Yeah." He exhaled. "Do you think he's happy?" He was tossing an egg with his daughter, smiling and laughing.

"I don't know."

"I think he's a mess. He's probably hiding it." His girl was helping him with his jacket it, his shirt lifted up slightly, but we saw enough. "He's hiding that. Son of a bitch."

"He still has the tat."

"What a fucking idiot." Opie and Jax kept staring him down; I couldn't believe the man didn't black out his reaper on his back. "I'm leaving before you guys start scraping. Well before I get to him first. If anything, I'll see you all at the clubhouse." They merely waved as I walked back, the time went by so quickly, Gemma told me to go back home, since I was helping her all day. Instead of going him I went to Teller-Morrow. I saw Kyle sitting at the bar; I walked behind it and just glared at him.

"Lily? Wow, you've grown up. And very beautiful as well."

"Uh-huh. Thanks."

"Can you give me a beer doll?"

"Anyone else want a beer?" They raised their hands as I popped caps of a few bottles. I pulled out shot glasses and filled them all up. Downing one for myself. Few moments later Clay showed up. He walked behind the bar, I handed him a beer as he walked by.

"Clay, good to see you man." Kyle held out his hand, Clay just looked at me and walked off to find a stool to sit on. Everyone was trying to make him feel comfortable. I felt terrible for the man, knowing they had something planned for him, something definitely not pleasant. I looked at Jax and poked his side. We exchanged looks, he got the hit.

"Hey Bobby, you tell Kyle about the knucklehead?"

"Who got a knucklehead?"

"48' Mint."

"Oh shit."

"It's so beautiful, it can blind you."

"You should go see it." I collected the empty bottles.

"Do you wanna see it?"

"Aright!"

"Let's go then." Everyone got out from their seats and started walking to the garage, Tig stayed behind. I started walking towards the door as he put his arm in front of me.

"What?"

"You don't want to see this?"

"Well, what are you guys planning on doing to him?"

"Whatever it is, he deserves it. Remember that." He cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "Stay here babe, okay?" I sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll just clean up the mess here. Do not send Halfsack. I'll be fine on my own." He chuckled, I was shooing him out the clubhouse. "Now go, they're waiting for you." I went to the storage room, grabbed a mop and a broom. Knowing this place was going to be a mess the next day, I didn't care. I needed something to do when they were off doing something while I'm stuck here. Wiping down all the tables even the bar. I began hearing faint screaming, realized they were coming from the garage. I gripped the damp towel, trying to push out the thoughts of what they might be doing to him. I was shook my head and continued cleaning. I heard car doors slam and drive off. I saw Halfsack just standing there in the middle of the road. "What was that?"

"They're taking him to St. Thomas."

"After what they did to him, whatever that was."

"Yeah." He walked back to the garage and began spraying hot water on the ground.

"Let me help you with that, Kip."

"No, it-"

"No, I insist." I grabbed and broom and began sweeping the ground. Twenty minutes later, the van showed up. Everyone coming out uneasy faces, Clay walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Go on home, kid. You had a long day." I yawned.

"Alright." I placed the boom back and bid everyone goodnight, then went home.

**AN: Don't forget to check out Lily's closet! And I'm so so so sorry that I'm lacking on the update. School is kicking my ass big time. But I've been doing something that helps me write out my chapters quicker! So I might be able to update faster with my new technique. Thanks for sticking with me! XO Maria.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Here are your keys to your car." I smiled at the client. "Have a nice day!" He smiled and walks out. Not even two seconds later, he waltzes back in.

"Uhm, I-uh." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. Oh sweet Jesus I knew what was coming. "I was wondering. What's your name?"

"It's Lily." Crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the desk.

"Like the flower?" Well, what else dumb, dumb?

"Yeah, sure." Poor fella, he wasn't terrible looking. I can give him that.

"You're sure as hell as beautiful as one." I place my hand on my face. "What? Is it something I said?"

"I'm sorry, but I've heard it all before, and you seem like a nice guy. A great guy really, thanks. But no thanks." The guy frowned, he fucking frowned. He ended shrugging his shoulders and putting a small smile on his face.

"Can't say I didn't try."

"Exactly!"

"But if you ever change your mind." He had slipped a card in my hand with his name and number. Holy shit, I'm turning down a cook. "Don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks uh-," I looked down at the card. "Jake." He winked and went off to his car. I saw Gemma walk past him. She didn't look too happy this morning. "Morning ma."

"Morning." She grumbled, I took a step back and stared at her. I stood next to her trying to study her. "Why are you so goddamn close to me?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby, just an odd morning."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Your father and I are having trouble."

"In what? The bedroom?" She nodded. "Really? That's gross." She pinched the shit out of my arm causing me to jump away from her. "Shit lady! It's a joke!"

"Well it's not funny to me Lilypad. This is serious."

"Sorry. Look, I don't really know exactly what's going on. Maybe you should ask Luann about that."

"You're right." There was a knock behind us.

"Morning!"

"Morning sweetheart." Clay looked at Gemma.

"You okay?" I decided to block out the conversation. I began filling my mind with other things. One of them being Juice. I kept smiling to myself getting lost in my own thoughts. "Hey you! What are you smiling about kid?"

"Nothing."

"Don't look like nothing."

"Oh leave her alone!" Clay chuckled and said one last thing to Gemma and walked off. I saw Halfsack walking towards the entrance.

"Hi Gemma, Lily."

"Buenos Dias! The both of them gave me strange looks. "...what? I can't speak Spanish?" My answer causes Halfsack to smile. "What do you need sweetheart?"

"Do you have the number of the septic guy?"

"Oh no." I began searching for the card.

"Piney filled up the tanks already?"

"Yeah."

"Gross."

"Someone's been flushing nice panties."

"Ew! What even man?"

"I don't even know what to say to that." I grabbed the card and handed it to him.

"Here you go sweet cheeks."

"Thanks." His attention went back to Gemma. "You look really nice today Gem."

"Thank you Eddie." He nodded and walked off.

"D'aww! That was the cutest fucking thing I've ever witnessed."

"He's always been so sweet."

"Maybe I should snatch him instead of Juice." We started laughing, at the corner of my eye. I saw a truck roll in Teller-Morrow, my face lit up.

"Well look who's here!" I was smiling like a fool, that smile quickly disappeared when a small red head popped out of the passenger side.

"Well who the fuck is that?" Juice came out after, walking towards Clay. He grabbed him by the back of the neck. "If she's a sweetbutt from Nevada. She has some fucking balls showing up here. She just stood in the middle of TM, just gawking. I realize she was gawking at Halfsack; he looked like he didn't know what to do. He turns back around and to the office. Juice escorted her off the premises and walked into the clubhouse. "Excuse me, someone one has some explaining to do. I jogged my way to the door. Saw him walking down the hall into a dorm; he closed the door behind him. I began knocking; he opened the door with a big smile on his and yanks me into the room. Wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his lips against mine. I was so excited that he was back, but I had questions to ask. I pulled away and something caught my eye. I shoved away from me. "What the fuck is that?"

"What's what?"

"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT SHIT JUICE. What is on your neck?"

"Look, Lil. I-"

"You couldn't fucking wait could you?"

"I wasn't gonna say no!" My jaw dropped, I've heard enough. I was backing away from him and towards the door. "No, fuck! That didn't come out right!"

"Oh no, that came out perfectly fine. You know why Juice. I honestly thought you were different than ever one else. But you're just the same. You know I turned down three guys this morning because I thought about you! Maybe I should call back one of them." I began crying. I felt betrayed, why? I kept remembering that we weren't serious yet, but this was hurting me.

"Lily, no! They meant nothing!"

"If they meant nothing, why still do it? Huh?"

"Li-,"

"No, go fuck yourself!" I yanked the door open to find Tig waiting outside.

"Beautiful, what happened?" He was wiping my tears.

"I don't know, what don't you ask your buddy here?" I was storming off, but Tig grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving.

"Whoa, whoa."

"Lily, please just let me-" He got close enough for me to slap him hard. Tig wrapped his arms around me and my arms so I wouldn't hit him again. He whispered in my ear.

"Princess, calm down." I was breathing in and out.

"I'm calm, please just let me go. I need to get out of here. And away from him."

"Can I just know what's going on?" Juice kept he head down.

"Why don't you look at his neck?" Tig let me go and I shot out of the clubhouse. I heard yelling and a thud, I was wiping my tears hoping no one to notice. I heard footsteps behind me and a kiss top of my head.

"You a'ight?"

"I'm being stupid, I'll get over it."

"Just wait till you see him." I raised my eyebrow craned my neck to his level.

"What?" Before he could say another word, a black car showed up and parked in the middle of TM. Two people came out of the car. "Who the hell are they?"

"Don't know." We got closer to the scene.

"Clay Morrow?"

"That's me."

"You're under arrest."

"Whoa! What the fuck?"

"Lily, relax."

"Yeah Lily, relax." I glared at the woman arresting Clay, she gave me a stupid grin as they placed Clay in the car and left.

"Who hell was that?"

"Agent Stahl, ATF."

"ATF? Shit, you're kidding me!" I rubbed my temples. "Can this day just get better?" I walked off into the office. I was hoping that me working would get my mind off things. It did somewhat. Piney came in and told me to just head home. I thanked him and checked if the clubhouse needed to be stocked up. I grabbed a notepad and started scribbling things down, went to the bar and checked things to be restocked.

"What are you doing, precious?"

"Piney let me go for the day; I'm just checking what place needs. Running low on booze."

"Oh no, we can't be low in booze!" I chuckled and shook my head. "You good, Lil?" I sighed.

"I guess, I just thought Juice wasn't that kind of guy. I trusted him."

"Don't worry about that anymore! He fucked up; he should have never done that if he cared about you. Lily, forget about it. Okay."

"Alright."

"Okay, now get out of here. We need alcohol." I laughed; he kissed my hands and pushed me the door. Walked to my car and got out of the lot. I parked in front of the parking lot; thankfully the liquor store was right next door. I bought everything I needed and drove back. I organized where everything needed to go and went home. I dropped my bag and keys in the counter. Acting like a typical girl, I grabbed a spoon and a carton of ice cream, plopping on the couch. I was flipping through the channels, it seemed like today was the day to watch stupid sappy love movies. I landed on the Princess Bride, one of my favorite movies. This was making me feel better, but how quickly that mood was going to turn to shit. My phone started ringing. "Unknown number?" I was debating whether or not to answer it. "Ahh fuck it. Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god."

"Uhm, who's speaking?"

"I'd ask if you recognized my voice."

"Obviously I don't. Look, I'm in a middle of a good movie. And I-"

"Princess Bride?"

"Yes...how the fuck do you know? Who is this?"

"Lily, it's your dad. It's Connor." I shot up from the couch, standing in the middle of my room.

"How the fuck did you get this number?"

"My god, you got a mouth on you."

"I don't like to repeat myself, _Connor_."

"Alright, alright. I got it from Tig."

"What? I know damn well he didn't give you this number."

"Okay, I snuck his phone and wrote the number. And decided maybe I'd give it a shot."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have. I have nothing to say to you."

"Come on, baby."

"Don't call me that. You have no right."

"I'm your father, I have a-,"

"No, you don't. What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to fix things."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"If you weren't an asshole and left mom for sweetbutt and switch out to wherever you went, nothing would need to be fixed."

"That's in the past now, come on."

"NO, YOU FUCKING IMBECILE! WHEN YOU LEFT SHE STARTED USING CRANK!" I heard him sigh. "GUESS YOU WERE KNEE DEEP IN PUSSY TO EVEN CARE."

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

"OH PLEASE, DON'T GIVE ME THAT FATHER TONE." I was losing it, tears started falling. "Because of you, my mother is in that place. My mother should have chosen Tig."

"What did you say to me?"

"Tig would have given a shit about me like he does now."

"You don't know how Tig is like."

"As a matter of fact I do. I know his sick and twisted at times. I know exactly how that man is, but when it's the time, he takes care of me. He's more of a man than you'll ever be." The line was silent, I was shaking. "I don't have time for this, hope you enjoyed this phone call. Goodbye." I hung up and threw the phone on the couch; I dropped myself on the floor and cried hysterically. I didn't know what to do, I can't tell anyone. No, I have to tell somebody! My phone started ringing again, that son of a bitch must be an idiot. I saw the number. "Unser? Oh shit. Hello?"

"Lily...are you okay?"

"Watching some sap movie, what's wrong?"

"We just took your mother in."

"WHY?"

"She just whacked some girl with a skateboard. Luckily she didn't break her nose."

"Oh Jesus!"

"Can you come down here?"

"I'll be there." I hung up and rushed to the bathroom, fixing myself up and driving down the station. I parked and ran inside. I heard yelling, oh shit. She hit that little redhead.

"OH WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"AND IT'S NOT MY PUSSY!" I slapped my hand over my mouth, well today everyone was having a shit day. Hale and Stahl just looked at me. I sighed and rushed in after her. They had locked her in the cell; she sighed in defeat and sat down.

"Mom, what the hell?"

"That little slut slept with Clay."

"How do you know that?"

"She's here."

"That doesn't mean shit; she could be here for someone else. Like Halfsack, you saw the look in his face when he saw her." I leaned against the bars. "Or maybe for Juice." Her head shot up and looked at me with confusion.

"Juice?"

"I found hickeys and shit all over his neck." I slid down to the floor.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She sat down by my side and grabbed my hand.

"You know, we weren't officially together. Don't know why I made a huge deal about."

"What did you do?"

"Slapped him. Hard."

"That's my girl." I snorted loudly and turned to her.

"I'll bail you out."

"No, I'm gonna stay here."

"What? Why?"

"I feel like I need it. I need to stay away from all of that right now."

"Are you completely sure about that?"

"Yes." She looked at me closely. "Baby, you okay? You look like you've been crying." TELL HER! TELL HER!

"Oh, it was about the Juice situation." I didn't exactly lie, but I should have told her. She gave me a look, she knew I was lying. But she didn't push it.

"You'll get over it."

"I know." She smiled and kissed my hand.

"Go on home; I don't like you seeing me like this." I laughed and stood up.

"Are you certain you don't me to bail you out?"

"Yes, I'm a 100 percent sure."

"Alright ma. I love you. Don't kill anyone."

"Love you too you little shit." I smiled and left, I passed by Clay. He gave me a questioning look, I merely shrugged. I felt eyes on me the whole time I was standing next the office while waiting for Unser about something for Gemma. I looked and saw some tall, creepy man gawking at me.

"Hey buddy, it's completely rude to stare." He gave me a smile that creeped me out more.

"Lily, come." I waved goodbye to Clay, and followed Unser.

"Who the hell was the weirdo in there?"

"ATF."

"Another one? For the love of Christ."

"Yeah. How's your mom?"

"Well you know how she is, didn't want me to bail her out."

"She what?"

"I know, tell me about it."

"Thanks for calling me."

"Not a problem." I left the station went back home. Only to see something I didn't want to deal with in my driveway.

"Oh god."

"Lily, can you just hear me out?"

"I think I heard enough at the clubhouse, juicy boy."

"Come on Lily, don't be like that!"

"Don't be like what? Don't be angry? Don't be hurt?"

"Babe-,"

"DON'T! Please, I don't need this right now. I have so much on my plate. Just don't." I walked to my front door.

"What's wrong?"

"Now you care, look Juice. Just go okay. I don't want to do this right now."

"Can you just listen?"

"No, just go. Please."

"We have to talk about this soon."

"Great, can't wait." I walked in and slammed the door. I heard him start up the bike and leave. My phone rang. "Christ!" It was Chibs. "Is everything thing okay?"

"Aye, everything is fine love, yer brother wanted me to let you know. Don't come by the clubhouse. They issued a search warrant; he doesn't want you here for it."

"Okay, I'll keep away. Thank you Chibs."

"No problem love." We hung up, so much things running through my head. I thought of one thing to help me through this day. I grabbed my car keys and sped to the hospital. I was walking to see Abel and saw a man standing over his incubator.

"What the fuck?" I pushed the door open walking in. "Uhm, can I help you?" He turned to me and smiled. "It's you, from the station."

"Agent Khon, ATF." He took out his hand for me to shake, I crossed my arms. He put his hand down.

"Can I ask why you're in here? This for family members and nurses only."

"I just wanted to see the babies here."

"Okay, you've seen them. Bye."

"What are you doing with SAMCRO Lily?"

"Excuse me? That isn't any of your business. And how the hell did you get my name?" I heard the door slam open. It was Tara, she looked freaked out when she saw the guy.

"This is for family and medical only."

"That's exactly what I told him."

"Guess I should get going before I get into more trouble. Bye Tara." Khon left. I saw her relax and close the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" I chuckled.

"I should be asking you that, Tara. It looks like that guy scares you."

"No, I uh."

"Has he done anything to you? I swear, I'll hurt him."

"NO!" She exhaled. "Sorry, no. Everything is fine." I wasn't convinced.

"Okay...how's the little monster?"

"He's doing better. Hopefully he'll be out of the incubator soon."

"That's wonderful news! Everyone will be excited to hear this." I hugged her. "Thank you so much for helping him."

"It's no problem. Abel deserves to see everything." I couldn't help but smile, he was just so precious. I spent an hour; I got a phone call saying it was okay to go to the clubhouse. I said goodbye to the baby and drove down to TM. No one was in there, just a couple of sweetbutts hanging around. Chibs, Juice, and Halfsack came in. Plopped on stools at the bar.

"OH MY GOD! THAT STENCH!" I leaned forward smelled and gagged. "Sweet Mary. You guys smell like shit!"

"Long story lass."

"Oh gross. I'm gonna throw up. I'm going home. Night guys."

"What, no hug darlin'?"

"Of course not."

"Ahh well, sweet dreams!" I pushed the door open, hearing footsteps behind me; I had an idea who it could be. I stopped in my tracks and turned on heel.

"You're not giving up, are you?" He didn't speak, just nodded no. "You aren't gonna talk either?" Same response. "Whatever." I slid into my car and went home. On the way there. I spotted him in the rear view mirror following me. I parked my car in the driveway, he was right behind me. "You didn't have to do that Juice."

"I wanted to."

"And he speaks." I sighed. "Thank you." He nodded. "Goodnight." He leaned in, fuck. I pushed him back. He frowned. "Juice. I'm sorry. You just really smell disgusting." I laughed, getting the same response.

"Bye Lil."

"Bye." He got on his bike and left. I walked in and my phone rang. "Well, aren't I the popular one today?" I checked the number. "No." I threw my phone. It stopped ringing, I started shaking again. I was sobbing, I had to tell someone. I grabbed my phone, he left a message. I dialed a number.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"He called me."

"Who did?"

"_He_ called me, Tig."

"WHAT? How the hell did he get your number? That stupid son of a bitch."

"He told me he slipped your phone and wrote down my number."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him. What did he say to you?"

"He wants to fix things. Obviously I shut him down. He did the I'm-your-father route. I didn't let that pass." I pulled my knees up to my chest. "He just called me before I called you."

"Did you tell Clay or Gemma?"

"No, you're the first to know."

"It seems like I'm always the one to know things when they happen."

"I guess."

"You alright Lily?"

"I don't even know. I want this to all go away. I have to go see mom."

"At this time?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, don't get yourself in trouble kid."

"I won't. I promise."

"I love you, Lil. Say hi to your mother for me okay?"

"I will. Love you too Tigger." I hung up, got into my car and drove to my destination. Passing through gates and what not. I sat down across from her. I smiled as a tear slid down.

_Here lies Jade Hawkins._

_Beloved Mother._

_Beloved wife._

"Hi mommy."

**AN: Don't forget to check out Lily's Closet! :) XO Maria**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well good morning Lily."

"Morning Tara, how's the little guy?"

"A bit fussy, but doing extremely better."

"Can I talk to you for a moment? You're not busy are you?"

"Not at all, let's sit."

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of that agent yesterday, when you walked in I saw you tense up like crazy. Do you know him?"

"I uh, I met him when I went to Chicago."

"Did he follow you here?" She gave me a look, I didn't need an answer. "Did you two?"

"We dated, things got violent. I left."

"Holy shit Tara! Did you do anything?"

"I put a restraining order on him, and now he's here."

"You have to tell the cops, Tara! You can't let that motherfucker slide with that. He's violating the order!"

"They won't do anything; you should have seen what I had to go through just to get the thing on him."

"You have to tell Jax." She sprung out of her seat, causing me to jump.

"Don't!"

"Why the hell not, what if something clicks in that man's head and he comes after you?" She put her head in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her and held her; I knew there was something about that guy I didn't like.

"What's up with Tara?"

"What?" I looked up; Jax was standing in front of us with a concerned look on his face. He motioned to me holding her. "I can't give this woman a hug?"

"Sure?"

"Don't worry Tara; Jax just doesn't understand the love I have for you." I felt her shake a little with laughter.

"Hey, can I steal the little one for a minute?" She lifted her head.

"Yeah sure." Tara hugged me back, she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks for keeping this."

"You're welcome, but the truth has to come out soon." She smiled and nodded; I stood up and followed Jax. "What's up?"

"Tig told us."

"Did he now?" I stuffed my hands in the back of my pocket; I looked down at my shoes. Biting my lip preventing myself from crying.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. Saw my mother last night." I huffed. "I don't want this to bother me, but it just gets under my skin. I hate it. I've been great without that man in my life. And now, after talking to him, I'm a complete mess. I thought I was stronger than this Jax." He grabbed my shoulders making me look into his eyes.

"You are strong, don't even doubt yourself. You gonna get past this, don't worry about that asshole. He hasn't been there for you. What makes him think that now, everything is peaches and gravy?" I snorted and started laughing.

"I'm rubbing off on you Jax."

"That you are, never in my life would I ever say that."

"Did Tig tell your Mom and Clay?"

"No, he's leaving that up to you. It better that way."

"You're right. So what are you doing here? Besides seeing your son?"

"They found three bodies. Two of them were Mayans."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"We're trying to get them before they get id'd."

"Good luck with that." I felt a pair of arms lift me up and spin me around. "Hey Tiggy!"

"Hiya doll."

"Where's my greeting?"

"Hey pop." I kissed both of their checks. "So you guys going hunting, huh?"

"Hopefully we catch it before it's gone."

"I hope so too." I sighed and looked at the time. "Well I gotta go to Cara-Cara. I don't want piss off Luann."

"Cara-Cara? The fuck are you gonna do there?"

"She's working for her now."

"The fuck she's not!"

"Tig! Could you lower your voice! I'm not "working" for Luann. You crazy? I work for here away from the cameras."

"Oh, well then I apologize for the yelling." I shook my head and laughed lightly.

"I'll see you fellas later." I seriously didn't want to go to Cara-Cara, but I kept Otto a promise. I walked through the doors looking for her. Someone ran into me.

"Watch where you're going!" Oh great. "Little miss Lily, what no one would hire you?"

"And that's why you're here right?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work for Luann now Ima."

"She hired you to-,"

"No you shit head, unlike you I'd like to keep my dignity."

"Look you fucking bitch, don't think you're all high and mighty because of where you come from."

"I don't you cunt face retard, you need to get your head out of your ass. World doesn't revolve around you."

"Did you just call me a-."

"Cunt face? Yes I did. It suits you."

"You little-,"

"IMA! You hit her. Your ass is out of here. Do you understand me?" She glared at me darkly and stormed off.

"You need to put a leash on that one Luann. Or else you'll short one girl."

"Then I'll have to put you to work." She giggled and I gave her a stern look. "Sorry, that wasn't funny. Okay, you're going to help me out with deliveries and what we're sending out to be distributed." She led me to a nice looking office. "And this is yours."

"Holy shit, seriously?"

"Mhmm, some peace and quiet. Away from all the taping. Otto told me to do that for you." I smiled sweetly.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem sweetheart."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

"Great, hey. Tell Otto thank you too."

"Sure thing." She turned around and left the room. I glanced around the office. I smiled and walked back to my car, headed to clubhouse. Gemma had called me.

"Hey baby."

"Hello lady."

"Can you come by Jax's house and help me out with Abel's room?" I made a u turn in the process.

"Sure thing, I'm on my way right now." I was speeding my way there and saw her waiting out front. She unlocked the door and went straight to Abel's room. We walked in and saw everything was thrown everywhere. "What the hell happened in here?" Across from us on the wall were vulgar pictures of Jax and the rest of the members. I heard a squish.

"Shit!"

"That's why it smells like piss in here. There's a sick fuck roaming around Charming." Then it hit me. Khon.

"Go get your brother. He's at the clubhouse by now. Do not come back with him?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Lily, just do as I say. Now go."

"Ugh." I zoomed out the house and to the clubhouse. I saw Juice on his laptop. "Where's Jax?" He looked shocked as I spoke to him.

"His dorm." I kissed his head.

"Thank you." I ran to his door and knocked like a mad man.

"Jesus! Where's the fire Lilypad?"

"Gemma wants you want you at your house. NOW."

"What's wrong?"

"Go see for yourself." He grabbed his cut and wallet and shot out of the clubhouse. I grabbed myself a seat on the couches and lay down. Covering my eyes with my forearm. I felt the couch sink next to my hip.

"Huh? Oh, hi." I had to take a double take. "Your face!"

"You didn't notice this shit yesterday?"

"Juice, I was having the worst day, I didn't notice anything around me." I rubbed my face. "Tig did that to you?"

"Who else?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"Sorry." I lay back down. "Can we talk, please?"

"...fine." I sat up on the couch.

"Look, I fucked up. Big time and I wish I hadn't. I wasn't thinking when all of that was happening. They gave me a girl an-,"

"You don't have to go in details with that."

"Sorry, look. I didn't even do anything with her."

"Are you just saying that for me to forgive you quicker?"

"No, I swear to god, nothing went further. I couldn't do it, she didn't what she did."

"Juice! Please."

"All I'm saying is I'm sorry. I'm a fucking idiot for accepting that. I didn't want to hurt you but I did. That was the last thing I ever want to do to you. So please, just...I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me, but I don't want to see all down in the dumps." I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry; I'm not completely down because of you. I kinda moved past that."

"Oh..."

"My father called me yesterday." That caught his attention. "Telling me he wants to fix things and what not."

"Is that why you were "everyone, go fuck yourselves" mode?"

"Yeah, I just hate this. I was fine, I don't need him. But he thinks he can waltz back like he never abandoned me. He left me and my mother, and because of his departure. She turned to drugs. They way Clay and Gemma described her. I thought she was incredibly stronger than that. She was, but becoming a junkie over him. I don't know, I don't hate her one bit though. Even at her state, she took care of me no matter what. Those two took us in; they saw that my mother needed extreme help. They sent her to rehab. She was doing magnificent, until that asshole decided to show up for a visit at the facility. With another goddamn woman." A sob was caught in my throat. Juice quickly grabbed me and put me on my lap, he held me tightly. He kissed the top of my head as I let everything out, I gripped his cut. "After her left, about two hours later, she went missing. Took them about a week to find that she OD'd at some shitty ass motel in Lodi." He rested his chin on my head as he rocked me back and forth. "I wish she was here with me Juice. I want my mother. There's not a day that goes by that when I wake up. I think she's in the kitchen cooking something up for breakfast or something wonderful. I dream about her always. I miss her so much."

"I know baby, I know. If your mother was here right now. She'd be proud of how her little girl grew up. Strong, perfect, and beautiful she turned out to be." I chucked as he wiped my tears.

"You're just saying that to get me to stop crying."

"No I'm not. I'm speaking the truth. I hate seeing you cry. It kills me to see you upset in anyway." He pressed his forehead against mine. You do not deserve anything that has ever happened to you." He wiped the remainder of my tears, the kissed me with full force. I didn't respond, I immediately pulled away. "Fuck, I shouldn't have done that. I'm s-" I shut him up by kissing him again. I felt like I was giving in. But I didn't care; He truly cared about me, at this moment. I completely forgot where we were. I shifted myself to from sitting to straddling his lap. I pulled myself away.

"We're at the clubhouse. I need to stop."

"Well, there are dorm rooms." He gave me a sly smirk, earning him and slap on the arm.

"I totally caved in."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Really, what would you say then?" He thought about it, but nothing came out. "That's what I thought."

"Hey listen. Halfsack is doing that boxing tournament tonight. You wanna go?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I need some excitement tonight."

"I can show you excitement." I slapped his chest, winced and rubbed his chest. "Jesus Lil!"

"Don't push it Ortiz." I slid off his lap and fixed my skirt. "I think I'll change for the event."

"No, you look..." He kept staring at my legs and then everywhere else. "Fucking great." I sniggered and kissed the top of his head, I whispered in his ear.

"I know I do." I purred, the way he looked at me was priceless. I picked up my bag from the floor and there it over my shoulder. "If they ask about me, I went home."

"And I'll pick you up later, I guess?"

"You guess? Your ass better be in my driveway at eight on the dot." He laughed and stood up, walking towards me. Causing me to look up at him, he placed his hands on my hips tugging me closer to him. We heard someone clear their throat.

"Well isn't this adorable?" Oh great, Juice pushed me away lightly.

"Oh, h-hey Chibs."

"No need to hide it now kids. I heard and saw it all." I couldn't help but laugh at Juice right now. Chibs kissed the top of my head and looked at me and then back at Juice. "I allow it, he's a great guy. You have my permission. But if you fuck it up juicy-boy, I'm coming after you!" He let out a laughter that scared him, which made me laugh even more.

"Thank you sir," I kissed his cheek. "Please don't tell anyone just yet. We're still trying to figure things out."

"Aye, no problem sweetheart, though I don't like keeping things from Clay and especially Tig."

"Tig knows."

"He does? Jesus lass, you told him and not me?"

"It's too much to explain sir, well if you excuse me. I'm gonna head on home. Keep training Halfsack; I want my prospect winning tonight! I'll see you two later." I waved and walked into the lot. I drove home and saw the time. "Well I've got time to kill. Shopping won't hurt, I went out to the mall, buying bargain DVDs, new shoes, music, and the essentials. I came home to see Juice in my driveway. "Well aren't you a wee bit early?"

"What? I can't visit the most beautiful woman on the planet?"

"I think you've got the wrong house mister." He began backing me up against my car.

"Nah, I'm at the right place." I giggled, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, putting his hands on my hips. I slowly slid my hands up his chest, and then wrapped my arms around his neck. He swiped his tongue on my bottom lip. Parting my lips, I heard a motorcycle getting close. We quickly jumped away from each other as it reached my house. It was Clay.

"Hey Lily, Juice. What are you doing here?"

"I uh,"

"I called him, I went out shopping, and I needed help bringing some bags in. Kinda went on a shopping spree."

"Right, you're coming to the boxing tournament?"

"Yeah, another reason why this nice gentleman is here, I don't feel like driving." He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna be a little late, gotta handle some business with-"

"Lowell? Yeah, I heard." I sighed deeply; my heart went out for the guy. "Be safe, put some sense in him. And I don't mean offing him." He gave me a stern look and nodded.

"And if I have to?"

"Don't mention it to me."

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll see you two later."

"Peace out." He rode off, leaving Juice and I alone again. Juice started getting closer to me again; I put up my hand preventing him to go any further. "I wasn't kidding about the bags." I popped open my trunk.

"Shit girl! How much things do you need?"

"Well, I like to watch movies, and listen to music. And clothes are nice, especially from the goodwill stores. You'll find gems there." I smiled and pulled out the bags. Slamming the trunk shut I ran to my front door and opened the door. "I gave you the movies and music. Just leave 'em in front of the TV, I'll sort my clothes, shower, change and I'll be right down." I ran up the steps, remembered something and went back down. "If you want a brew or anything." He walked to the bottom of the stairs already popped a cap and began drinking. I laughed. "I don't need to tell you twice, right. I'll be down soon."

"Not a problem, take your time."

"Oh never tell a girl that, Juicy boy!" I heard him laugh downstairs. I rushed into my room and stripped down to nothing; I turned on my shower and hopped in. About thirty minutes later I was out the shower. Drying my hair and applying my makeup. I walked out my bathroom looking for what to wear. I checked myself in the mirror and gave myself thumbs up. I walked down the stairs, into the living room. Seeing all my movies and CDs were put away in their places, and Juice sucked in a movie I had just recently bought. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. He was so into the movie, it was adorable. He turned his head to my direction and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just thought. While I wait," He pointed at my television. "Why not?"

"Don't worry about it, by the way. You picked an excellent film. One of my favorites." I sat down beside him; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I love Monster Squad."

"I'm starting to love it, it's hilarious."

"Did the wolf man part come on?"

"Wolf man part? When he first comes in?"

"Oh! I didn't miss a thing!" I looked at my watch. "Oh we have plenty of time." I got comfortable, as did he. The movie went on for a little while longer, but it finished on time. Juice was still laughing about the scene I was talking about before.

"That was great; I seriously love your collection."

"Thank you; I'm kind of a movie buff. I watch too much for my own good."

"But the CDs. Who buys CDs now a day?"

"I do! I like to collect things! Hey, this house is a "no judgment zone!" remember that!"

"You're not a hoarder are you?"

"Honestly, does this person look like a hoarder to you?"

"Looks can be deceiving babe."

"You're right on that, but trust me. I'm not going to end up on that show. I mean come on; do you see how I get when I see the cluster in the office?"

"You're right."

"Will you still want me if I become a hoarder though?" He scooped me up from the floor and kissed me; he pulled away but kept me close, with his forehead resting on mine.

"I will still want you either way. Even if you have a jungle in your house." He kissed me again and set me down. "Ready to go?"

"Yea sir!" I grabbed my shoulder bag and followed him out, locking the door behind me, and hopping on the bike. He handed me the spare helmet. "Thank you kind sir." He started his bike and we were off. He parked in his spot, I removed my helmet and fixed my hair, Juice saw and messed with my hair. "HEY!" I slapped his hand. "Stop it!" He laughed and snuck a quick kiss.

"Let's go inside, I think they started." I got off the bike and walked beside him, we walked inside seeing the crowd, hollering and going insane. Halfsack was killing it up there, I was proud of the prospect! I saw Tig, Chibs, and Bobby at ringside. I pointed at then and dragged Juice along through the crowd. Bobby spotted me and had a huge smile on his face.

"There's the precious girl!" He shouted over the crowd and hugged each of them.

"He's making me damn proud of him right now."

"He better, I trained the son of a bitch." I threw my head back and laughed, I put my attention back on the match. One swift move, Halfsack had knocked out his opponent.

"Holy shit!" I started cheering; he came back to the corner. "You're a beast, fella!"

"Thanks Lily." He smiled as I messed with his sweating head. I jumped down from the ring and wiped my hand on Tig's cut.

"Aw kid! Come on!"

"What, I wasn't wiping my hands on my new clothes. You crazy?" They gave him another opponent.

"We're going to make him lose the last match."

"What? Why?"

"Everyone is gonna be betting on him, except for us." He gave me a sly look.

"Oh you guys are bad! I love it." I looked to my side and Juice was gone. "Where did he go?"

"He said he went to go look for somewhere to sit...Aw shit."

"What?" I saw what Tig was looking at. Oh, no. I cracked my knuckles. "Excuse me."

"Doll, don't do anything stupid!" I was already pushing through the crowds; I stood in front of Juice and some sweetbutt. Juice raised his hands.

"You, beat it sister."

"Excuse me."

"Did I stutter? Get the fuck up and find someone else."

"Listen bitch, I can be with whoever I want." Juice shot up, dropping the girl right on her ass.

"What did you call her?" I snorted. "Don't you know who she is?"

"Does it matter?" She stood back up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, that's Lily Hawkins-_Morrow_." She turned completely pale and put her hands up in defense.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm so sorry."

"Get out of my sight before I give the horses their hair back." She scattered off and left the place. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot while looking at Juice. "Care to explain to me what that was?"

**Tig's POV**

I wish the girl didn't make it so obvious in front of everyone. Knowing Clay would be arriving soon, I didn't want him to know, I definitely didn't want anyone telling him either.

"Hey Tigger."

"Yeah?" Bobby left his side of the ring and came to my side.

"Lily and Juice, huh?"

"That obvious?"

"You know?"

"Yeah, I kinda found out. When I got bit by that fucking dog. Juice took me to her house. He kinda let it slip; I've had my suspicions though."

"What do you think?"

"I gave 'em my permission and blessing."

"I did too. The bloke will treat her right. He won't mess it up again."

"Guess it's my turn to give them the blessin'."

"I can't wait to see Clay's reaction to this." We all looked back at the two who were laughing together. I haven't seen that girl smile or laugh in the longest. I wish her mother was here. She'd be proud of her little baby.

Regular POV

"I swear, she came up to me. I didn't do anything!"

"Oh will you calm down!" I turned to him. "I believe you."

"Do you know how difficult it is not to kiss you right now?"

"Oh I can just imagine." I leaned in extremely close, he licked his lips. He moved in, at the corner of my eye. I saw Halfsack fighting like a monster. I shot up and started cheering. I saw Tig, Bobby, and Chibs laughing their asses off. I began laughing and cheering the same time. I sat back down and saw him glaring at me. "What?"

"I'm gonna get you for that?"

"Oh, for what?" I gave him a smirk; he grabbed my side and pulled me closer to him. He put his arm around my waist and held me firmly. "Is that the best you can do?" I turned my head to the ring. Bad fucking idea. He leaned and started nuzzling against my neck. I put my head, closing my eyes. He began nibbling earlobe, fucking asshole. I bit my lip holding back a moan.

"This is the one of the best things I can do to you." I gently elbowed his ribs that got him off. I looked into his eye.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Bullshit." I heard a loud whistle that got my attention. It was Chibs, he pointed behind him. Clay had arrived.

"Clay's here!" Juice gently slid me centimeters away from him, his eyes landed on us. I waved, he smiled in response.

"I wanna tell him."

"So do I."

"When?"

"Whenever." I saw Cherry next to him, she was cool now. She had left Nevada for Halfsack. I don't know what was said, but she got excited and kissed his cheek. Shit this was the match he was supposed to lose. "No, no! Tig!" He started beating the ever living shit out of the other boxer. I face palmed myself and started laughing. He had won the last match. Everyone was packing to leave. Clay was giving Cherry a lecture; she turned to me looking half afraid.

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"You two, go on before I rape the both of ya."

"Tig, what the fuck man?" My response was laughter.

"Tigger, you're a sick man. I love you." I hugged his side then let him go and took my place next to Juice.

"What? Terms of endearment." He hopped in the van with Clay and drove off.

"Hey sweetness. You two have my permission."

"Everybody knows now." I giggled. "Thanks Elvis." He nodded and left. "Let's go, I'm tired."

"Right this way." We walked to his bike and went on home. I walked to my front door; he was still on his bike.

"Aren't you coming in?" I know I didn't have to tell him twice. He shot off his bike and was next to me in and instant. I unlocked the door; he picked me bridal style and shut the door. I had a giggle fit as he took me to my room; he dropped me on my bed. He placed himself on top of me, dipping his head to my neck. I gripped his cut; his hands started tugging on the hem of my shirt. I sat up removing my shirt. He kept staring at me for a couple of minutes and attacked my lips. He slowly glided his finger over my torso making me shudder. He moved down to my jaw, kissing my neck. He kissed the top of my breasts, slowly moving down my stomach. I let out a breathy moan and arched my back. He stopped above the buttons of my pants, I didn't feel his lips on my anymore, I let out a small groan. He looked at me and gave me a mischievous smile. "Oh you're seriously doing this to me now."

"I told you I was going to get you for earlier." I pulled him up to my lips again; he started fiddling with the bottoms and zipper. Juice succeeded and threw my shorts across the room. He sat me up so I was straddling him, his hands roaming on my back trying to remove my bra. I started laughing when he began getting frustrated. "How the fuck do these things work half the time?"

"Well..." I placed my hands in front of my chest, unbuttoned the clip from my bra. I let it fall on the floor. "They work like this now a days." His hands still placed on my back, pulling me forward. His head between my chest, causing me to giggle even more. I pushed him down on the bed; he kept looking at me as if I was some sort of goddess. "You know, this isn't fair."

"What isn't?"

"You still have your clothes on." It was my turn to torture him; I gently nibbled on his ear. I heard him fight back a moan. I was gonna make sure I was going to get it out of him. I slid the tip of my tongue down to his neck. He reacted, I gently bit him. I got the reaction I wanted. He flipped me so he was on top again, I let out a yelp. His eyes were filled with lust. I bit my lip, he remove his cut and flung it across the room. I helped him with his shirt; I struggled with his fucking belt buckle. Got that off, then his pants. "Now it's fair." He smiled wickedly, he stared at my body, and he hooked his finger to my underwear. He removed them, and I was completely naked under him. He crashed his lips against mine again, slipping his tongue in. Placing one hand on my breast and the other slowly sliding down my damp core. I arched my back enjoying every second of it. Teasing my nipples, he slipped his finger in me. "Fuck..." I started grinding down against his hand. I heard him chuckle. He slipped another finger in; this man was driving me mad. He was moving in a fast pace, I wasn't holding back for anything. I was getting close. "Oh god...oh god...oh god!" Seeing my reaction, he stopped. I groaned, this asshole was teasing me. He pulled away and took off his boxers.

"Wait, I don't have a rubber."

"I'm on the pill, don't worry." He looked in to my eyes, are noses touching.

"Are you sure about this?" I spread my legs and kissed him as a response. I know I told him I was going to wait until we were serious. He gripped my hips and slid in me, it's been a while since I've done this. I let out a loud moan; he moved slowly, it was killing me. I wrapped my leg around him giving him the hint. The man knew what he was doing, he was torturing me. I ended up wrapping my other leg around him, still did the same. I kept whimpering. That's it; I collected my strength and flipped him over. I was on top now, he was still holding in to my hips as I started grinding against him. I threw head back as I rocked against him.

"Jesus Lily!"

"Oh fuck." I swear he held on to me so hard, I think I'll have bruises in the morning. This went on a while longer, and now I'm reaching my point. I came right after, I fell limp against his chest.

"Jesus Lil," He was out of breath, I removed myself from him and lay by his side. "That was-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Don't ever tease me again." That smile, that fucking smile. He raked his fingers up and down my spine. I closed my eyes and moaned.

"Will I receive this if I do?"

"Don't get your hopes up. Mmm, that feels really nice."

"You what else feels really nice?"

"Hmm?"

"You." I knew my cheeks turned red, I hid my face on my pillow. He began kissing the back of my neck.

"Keep doing that, we're going to end doing this again." Whoops. I smirked to myself as he turned me over. Ending the night with more fun.

**AN: This chapter over 5k+, I'm proud. And sorry if this is too long! I got extremely into writing this one. As I always apologize for my lack of updates. I'm incredibly sorry! I have a midterms coming up soon, and I need to study my bum off for these things. Ugh I'm sorry, I wish I could update quicker than this. But I hope you all love this chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with me. It means a lot. And the feedback makes me smile so much, shows me I'm doing something right. Don't forget to check out Lily's closet! I always update when I update a chapter. Thank you so much! XO Maria. **


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up this morning feeling great, reminiscing about the night before made me smile. I felt a bit of soreness between my legs, nothing I couldn't handle. I looked down to see Juice's head laying on my chest with his arm tightly wrapped around my waist with the blanket only cover the lower half of my body. I couldn't stop smiling; I laid my head back on the pillow. I started stroking his Mohawk; I didn't want to move myself from the bed. I just wanted to spend all day in bed with him. But I remembered my first day of working at Cara-Cara was today. I groaned quietly at the thought. I went to check the time, it was 8:30. I had to be in at ten for any deliveries, I gently moved Juice off my chest and to the pillow, and he stirred only a bit. I tried getting out of his grip, but the smallest movement. I pulled me closer to him, I ended up giggling. That woke him up with a smile on his face.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning handsome." He pulled my face to his, kissing my lips lightly. I groaned again.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to work today. I just want to spend the whole day in bed with you."

"Call in." He started kissing the curve on neck.

"Mmm, Juice. It's only my first day, I can't do that." He let his lips linger for just a moment more. "And I don't Otto to know if I called out. I don't want to disappoint him." He kissed me lips one last time.

"Then off to work you go. I ma-," His phone started ringing.

"Right on cue." I giggled, he answered his phone.

"Yeah, alright. Do you need me right now? Alright I'll be there in an hour." He hung up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, they just need me to work today."

"We're busy bees today." I kissed his forehead and hopped out of bed, his eyes never leaving me as I was walking towards the bathroom. We went for another round in the shower; I walk out a little bit more sore than I was before. I dried my hair and got dressed and went down to the kitchen. I started making waffles from scratch and bacon, and a little fruit salad. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Something smells fantastic."

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around my waist putting my back against his chest. I fed him a piece of bacon; he grabbed a plate and sat at the dining table. I placed the large plates of the food on the table. "Help yourself. You know where everything else is, I still have to get ready." I kissed him; his lips were sticky with syrup which made me smile. I ran up the stairs applied makeup, filled up my shoulder bag and went down to the kitchen. Juice was already halfway done with his breakfast. "Did you save some for me at least fatty?" I grabbed myself a cup a coffee and began munching on fruits.

"Sorry, I just haven't had stuff made from scratch since well, ever." I giggled and sat on his lap, pulling him into another sticky kiss.

"Then eat up." I reached for my bowl of fruit, I looked at my watch. "Shit! I gotta go!" I kissed the side of his head and hopped off his lap. "I'll see you later." I grabbed my bag and handed him a set of keys. His eyes widen. "I know this might seem like the psycho girlfriend move, but you're always here." He smiled and grabbed my face; he gave me a small kiss.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"I'll see you on my break." I rushed out of the house and into my car. I was lucky not to get a parking ticket driving down here. Once I parked, a delivery truck had just arrived. Luann was waiting outside smiling and shaking her head. I turned off my car and stepped out. "Am I awesome, or am I awesome?" The guy was unloading the truck, he started walking towards me. I motioned him to follow me to the office, he put the boxes near my desk and handed me something to sign. I gave it back, a couple of seconds I realized he was still standing there staring at me.

"So you work here huh?

"Uhm, looks like it."

"How many movies are done here?"

"A lot." I had no idea where this man was trying to get at.

"Any I can see you in?" He gave me a smirk that I wanted to slap, was he trying to pick me up with that?

"No chance in hell buddy, have a nice day." I showed him the way out and saw Luann standing by my door.

"What's up with him?"

"He tried to pick me up by asking if I'm in any movies he can watch." Luann started cackling, she clenched her stomach, and I honestly thought she was going to tip over.

"How the hell did he think that was going to work?" She started wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh men these days."

"Yeah, they seem to think that anything would work on us. Well in going to unload all your," I pointed boxes behind me. "Toys and equipment here before you start shooting anything today."

"Alright sweetheart." She walked away, but I heard her heel clicking back to the door. "Don't open the little boxes okay?"

"Uh yeah, sure thing Luann."

"Thank you sweetheart." She left me to do my work, I felt weirded out about the things I was taking out the boxes, but what did I expect in the first place? I was working in a porn industry. Oh god that sounds weird for me to say, leaving all the items outside for Luann's little helps to pick up and put them where they belong. Luann gave me a list of things she wanted to stock up on, more toys, filming equipment, clothing, and the works. Doesn't sound like much, but this was a huge list! Expensive too. My phone started ringing.

"Cara-Cara, this is Lily. How can I help you?"

"I'm surprised she doesn't have some weird catchy line. I see you a receptionist too."

"Hi mom, yeah anything to help I guess."

"How is it so far?"

"Pretty good, mostly ordering and signing things. Very productive though, even if I saw things I never heard of in my life!"

"You never heard of a vibrator before?" She snorted which turned into a laughing fit.

"A what?"

"Oh sweetheart, you're great. Hey, can I talk to Luann?"

"Yeah sure, I'll have to transfer you to her."

"Oh transfer, huh? Fancy shit."

"Oh you better believe it."

"Before you do! I have great news. Abel is getting out of the incubator."

"No way..." I smiled widely, I was ecstatic. "Oh my god, this is the best thing I've heard all day!"

"I know sweetie. I'm actually at the hospital right now. I'll call you when he's getting out so you can hold him."

"Please do! Love you ma. I'll see you later."

"Alright Lily pad. Bye."

"Bye." I put her on Luann's line and went on with work, getting things from left and right. Luann came by to tell me that she was meeting Gemma up at the hospital and she'll let me know if anything comes up. My break was coming up, the faster I do all of this, the quicker I get out of here. I signed the last few packages and I was off. I was starving and decided to pass by Nikki's grab some grub. I was going to spend my break at the clubhouse; I decided to call to see if they were hungry.

"Hello?"

"My favorite person on the planet."

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"I'm at Nikki's and I'm on break. I figured since I'm here I should check if you're hungry. Who else is with you?"

"Well there's me."

"Well obviously."

"I'm hungry for you." I started laughing, causing a few heads turn.

"You're such a charmer Juice."

"Tig is here, Halfsack, Chibs, and Clay,"

"Alright, can you ask if they're starving like I am? And ask them what they want, please."

"Sure thing Lil, give me a moment." I heard all of them talking all at once in the background. I shook my head; he gave me all what they wanted. Thankfully I had a pen and paper in the car.

"Alright babe, I'll be there in a bit."

"Can't wait."

"Bye Juicy boy." I hung up and got out of the car, to my luck. That ATF trick was there getting something to eat. She spotted me and smiled. I gave her a quick one and ordered the food.

"Well that's a lot of stuff you're getting there."

"You can't deprive me of my food."

"Lily Hawkins, is it?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Feisty, just how I like 'em. I'm ag-"

"I know who you are."

"So no need for the introduction then."

"Obviously not." Jesus, can my order be ready?

"Is the food for SAMCRO?"

"Uh, sure?"

"What are you doing with them?"

"They're family." The lady gave me a bag of the food as I paid. "Keep the change. And good day to you." I stormed out of the cafe and into my car; I'm not going to let this bother me. My nephew is coming out of the incubator today; it's a happy day today! I started my car and drove to the clubhouse, parking in my usual place. I walked into the club, no one was there, and I spun on my heel and nearly jumped a foot in the air. "DID I NOT SAY SOMETHING ABOUT SCARING ME!" Tig started laughing and hugged me.

"I saw you coming in and thought I'd help you out with the food here."

"You're so swe-, did I just see and ambulance drive in here?"

"A what?" We nearly ran outside the place and saw Juice closing the garage gate. We ran into the office and just leaned against the door frame. Tig stood in front of Juice scaring the shit out of him. "So you stole an ambulance?"

"I had nothing to do with this!" He pointed at Halfsack; I walked up to him and slapped his hand.

"It's not polite to point! Even if it was his idea!" I turned to Halfsack. "Sorry kid."

"Yeah, oh these things are worth a hundred grand, easy." I place my hand over my mouth, preventing from any laughter coming out. I felt a hand on my shoulder seeing that it was Clay; he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah they are, only people will buy them is state and federal agents."

"Okay!" Oh this poor guy, I patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"So uh, you want to sell a stolen vehicle to the government sack?" He looked at me as face fell. Everybody started laughing while he just stood there.

"No, just to a local hospital or something."

"Oh what, like Uncle Freddie's infirmary?" I was biting my lip; I didn't want to laugh at him. But he was making it so difficult for me.

"Why don't you just steal a fire engine? And then we can have our own rescue center, and we can have little uniforms and hats!" I busted out laughing and was clinging on Tig for dear life.

"Okay, it's cool. I get it."

"You guys are assholes, can you appreciate that he put the effort in stealing an ambulance?" I started laughing again, I really didn't mean to. I walked up to Halfsack and hugged him. "I'm sorry, but would it make you feel better if I told you I appreciated what you did?" He was fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good!"

"Chibs get rid of this thing before it gets dark."

"And I'm going to go check if no one touched your food; I rushed back into the clubhouse. Sighed with relief seeing the bag was still in place. I went to the small kitchen and grabbed some paper plates. I set them all on the bar, placing each piece of food on the plates. Picked a few bottles of beer, uncapped them, and put them beside the plates. I unwrapped my food and began eating; the guys walked in and stared at me in awe.

"My god, you're a doll." I smiled while I chewed.

"Where's mine?"

"You weren't here when I called Juice, but since we usually eat the same." I split my sandwich in half and offering it to him. He took it from my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Lily pad."

"So Lily..."

"Yeah sack?"

"Cara-Cara, do anything neat?" All the guys stood up and slapped Halfsack in the back of his head. "Hey! Jesus. It was just a question."

"You guys are abusive."

"You didn't hear his tone?"

"No Juice, I didn't. I simply heard a question and no I don't do anything interesting, just unpacking...toys and stuff."

"Toys huh?"

"No, Tig. Shut up. I'm not discussing that." They started laughing at my discomfort.

"How long is your break?" I looked at my watch and shrugged to myself.

"I still have time."

"Well I wish I could stay, but we got shit to do."

"Alrighty pops." I thought about the time Juice and I were talking about telling him at the right moment. "Oh dad, I was thinking about having dinner tonight. With everyone. What do you think?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Just a simple dinner that's all."

"Sounds fine with me." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Tig, you coming?"

"Yeah give me a sec." Clay nodded and walked out the door. The rest of the guys surrounded me. "You're telling him tonight."

"That's the plan Tigger." I took a swig of my soda and put the bottle down. They are just stared at Juice. "Stop it! You're giving him unnecessary fear."

"Oh no it's not unnecessary, love."

"Chibs stop it!" I hopped off my stool and to Juice's side; I wrapped my arms around his face. "Don't pay them any mind. It's gonna be fine okay."

"...Yeah, you're right." Jax made a whip sound, I began walking towards him, and he started backing up. He gave me a goofy grin and went out the door.

"All you get out, Clay is waiting for you!" They waved goodbye, I turned back to him. "You okay babe?"

"Peaches and gravy."

"I'm seriously rubbing off on everyone here." The look on his face looked like he wanted to give me a witty remark. I pointed my finger at him. "You keep whatever you're going to say, to yourself." He lightly slapped my hand, I gasped.

"It's not nice to point at people!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer between his waist. He pressed his lips against mine; I taste beer on his lips. I pulled away with a smile.

"Yum." I looked at the clock behind him. "Ugh, I really wish I didn't have to work."

"It's your first day Lily."

"Try working at a porn warehouse...no don't answer that." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, how about you leave your car here; I'll take you back and pick you up when you're done?"

"What if Clay needs you?"

"It seems like a steady day today, I think it'll be fine."

"Okay then." I grabbed my bag. "Let's go." We walked out the door, he handed me his helmet. Started up his bike and rode off, we arrived to the lot and saw Luann staring at her phone. I took off the helmet and gave it back to Juice. She lifted her head and started glaring at me. "Well someone isn't happy."

"I'll wait here; I don't like the look she's giving you." I nodded and kissed his cheek. I walked to where she was standing; she hung up and crossed her arms.

"Uh, hi Luann. Is everything okay?"

"Fucking fabulous!" I sensed heavy sarcasm. "You know what, you can go home. I good for the day." She snapped and stormed off. I walked back to Juice.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, something crawled up her ass." He gave me back the helmet.

"Do you want to go home or club?"

"Car's at the garage...I'll go home. I'll pick up my car later, or have Halfsack drop it off."

"Home it is." I held on to him tightly as he sped home. He pulled up into my driveway. I felt my phone vibrate, it was a voicemail from Clay, and he was telling the dinner wasn't going to be able to work out tonight. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Clay cancelled dinner, gotta meet up with the Irish today." I sighed deeply.

"Babe, don't worry. We're going to tell him soon okay?"

"Okay." Right before I could kiss him. His phone started ringing.

"Yeah? Sure thing, I'll head there now." He shut his phone closed.

"Clay?"

"Yep, he wants me at the clubhouse if anything."

"Go on then."

"Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," I gave him small kiss. "I'll see you later." I went home and kept myself occupied, did some online shopping. Reorganized my movie collection, caught up on TV shows I was behind on. And my laundry, something that I have been dreading to do. There was a horn honking outside my house. I walked to my front door to see what the noise was about. Gemma came out of her car.

"COME LILY!"

"What's happening?"

"They're taking Abel out now." I perked up and locked the door behind me. "Where's your car?" I opened the passenger door and slid in. I was overly excited.

"At the garage, Juice dropped me off home." She shut her door and started driving.

"When are you telling Clay?"

"I was planning on to tonight but, he told me he was gonna busy."

"Busy?" I shrugged my shoulder as she pulled into the parking lot. She parked in front of Clay, Tig, and Jax.

"Hey, what's up?" I pulled half my body out the window with a huge smile on my face.

"They are taking Abel out!"

"Oh shit!" Clay and Tig patted him on the back as he rushed to his bike. I slid back into the car.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Watch him!"

"Will do sweetheart." She back out of the lot and zoomed to the hospital, I literally ran to find Tara; we spotted her standing over him. I was already crying, I didn't even see or hold him yet. She opens the door for us, I was fidgeting with impatience. She lifted him up and handed Abel to Jax. I couldn't stop my tears from falling, Gemma was rubbing my arms. I never saw Jax like this in my life. Even growing up with him, he sat on the rocking chair pulling him closer.

"I hate to break it to ya kid. But I'm your old man. And this crazy lady over here is your aunt." I let out a small chuckle, I heard the door open. I turned around to see Gemma and Tara leaving. I walked towards them.

"No, honey. Stay, you need this." I nodded as I knew what she meant.

"You're right."

"I'll be right back." She shut the door, I walked back to Jax. He was smiling and crying. As was I, he looked so precious and healthy.

"Hi papa, you're so adorable!" Jax looked up at me.

"You want to hold him?"

"Please." I held my arms as he gave him to me. I sobbed quietly. Jax wiped my tears and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back, gotta find ma. She needs to hold this kid too." I laughed, he left the room. I sat on the rocking chair; he started fussing a bit but calmed down. "You're a precious kid, and bless with an amazing father Abel." I placed my finger in his tiny hand. I kissed the stop of his head. "I gotta get you a sons beanie." I heard the door open.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, hurts. But he's making me think less of it."

"That's good." I looked up to see she was alone.

"Where's Jax?"

"Clay called, something went down."

"Shit." I gasped and covered my mouth. "I'm sorry baby, aunty Lily didn't mean to say that!" Gemma chuckled and stared in awe. "Do you wanna hold him, grandma?" She glared at her new title. Gemma took him out of my hands; I let her sit in the chair. A nurse came in moments later.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but the visiting hours are over." I frowned slightly.

"We'll see him tomorrow kid." We kissed the top of his head and placed him back into the little bed. We left the hospital, and pass our houses; I gave Gemma a confused look.

"We're going to the clubhouse. I wanna make sure everything's okay."

"Not a problem." We made it to Teller-Morrow, walked into the office and into the garage, everyone looked startled. "What's going on?"

"Ask him." Tig stormed off, Clay had moved away from the ambulance van, Gemma and I gasped at the same time.

"Oh my god."

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Oh thank god."

"Goddamn it, I knew something bad was going to happen." She walked past Clay looking into the ambulance. "Holy shit, when did we get an ambulance?" Juice and Chibs pointed at Halfsack.

"Numb nuts over here stole it." I stifled a laugh.

"We'll patch up the Irishman."

"Alright, so what do you need us to do?"

"Well we're gonna have a full house tomorrow. Gonna need food and booze."

"I already stocked up on a lot of things." Clay and Gemma smiled half heartily.

"You're a saint; anyways I'll call the other girls to get more stuff." Gemma said her goodbyes. "You coming?"

"No, I'll stay and help out."

"Lily you don't need to see this."

"I'll be just fine Juice. Don't worry about little 'ol me here." Chibs let out a whistle, I heard Clay chuckle behind me. "Where are you going to put him? He can't stay in here all night."

"You're right; we'll put him in the chapel."

"I set everything up in there." I walked into the clubhouse and into a closet; I pulled out disposable table cloths and large garbage bags. I grabbed a few bottles of alcohol and put it on the table. I walked back into the garage and poked my head in. "It's all set." They opened the garage gate and backed up the van in front of the club entrance, they carefully took him out as I was leading them the way. I winced at the amount of blood coming out of that man. I plopped myself on the couch, my eyes started to close. What a way to end the day.

**AN: SORRY! SORRY! I know I'm really late on updating, but I had like three other midterms that kicked my ass. I can't promise to update quicker, but I will as soon as I can! Thanks for hanging in there with me! Remember to check out polyvore! :) XO Maria.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Is the bullet almost out?"

"Almost sweetheart. "I kept staring at how pale the Irishman was getting. He started groaning, I felt incredibly terrible. I couldn't imagine what this man was going through. "GOT IT!" Once he yanked out the little bullet a fountain of blood started coming out. I jumped back and nearly screamed.

"DO SOMETHING!" Chibs thought quickly and grabbed Juice's finger plugging in the wound. "Oh my god."

"Keep yer finger in there boy!

"Juice if you don't this guy is going to bleed out." I looked at my watch. "Where is he?" I walked out of the chapel. "Where the fuck is Jax?"

"That's it I'm going to find him."

"Ma, no. You heard what dad said. You need to stay put."

"Lily! There is a man who looks like he's close to death. We called Jax ages ago for equipment and he's not here!" She slammed her fist on to the table and grabbed her coat. Tig just looked at me.

"HELLO!" I pointed to her walking away. He ran towards her stopping her from leaving.

"Get tackled or tag along." She shoved him against the wall.

"This is why I beat hookers." Tig went after her; I walked back into the chapel.

"Guys need anything?"

"Yeah, a fucking doctor!" I gave him a sympathetic smile, my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing the caller id. I furiously shook my head and shoved my phone back in. It stopped ringing; only a few seconds later it started again. Chibs looked at me.

"Aye, aren't you gonna pick it up?"

"No, no, no." Chibs lifted his eyebrow.

"I know this isn't that right time, but darling who was that?"

"No one, it was nobody."

"Juice, keep yer finger in there. You, me. Outside, now." He walked out the chapel.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's fine." I kissed the top of his head and walked out.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Because that in there is more important than a phone call right now."

"He hasn't stopped calling you hasn't he?" I looked down at my shoes. "You gotta tell Clay about this."

"Why? It's just phone calls; I can just change my number."

"You obviously don't know Connor. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

"He wouldn't come here."

"You're right, if he uses his brain. He won't. But darling, you gotta tell Clay, or Tig. Or someone!"

"I have to tell him a lot of things Chibs, we'll just leave this out until this blows over. Please?"

"Fine, but I ain't keeping' more secrets from 'em."

"Thanks Chibs." He kissed my cheek and left. My phone started ringing again. This time it was Luann. "Hey."

"Hi sweetheart, I just wanna say I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday."

"Look, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"Okay, your mother told me some shit went down last night. Kinda shook you up a bit."

"Uh, yeah kinda."

"Don't worry about coming in today. Okay?"

"Alright, thanks a lot Lu."

"Not a problem darling."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my hands in my pockets. I saw Jax come in. "YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE NEEDED THAT?" I pointed at the bag.

"Lily, I know. Ma gave me the whole speech." He pulled me aside. "Did you know about Kohn?"

"I know what I know. Tara told me vague things...oh my god. Jax, is she okay?"

"She's fine, he's dealt with."

"Del-Did you?" He grimaced and nodded. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Holy shit. Look, give those to Chibs. We'll talk about this later. You might need to bring her in though. That man is losing too much blood."

"You should go home, sleep or shower. You look like shit."

"Hey!" I chuckled.

"Damn Juicy boy! You got some ears on you. You're right; I haven't been able to sleep because of the screaming man." I yawned and stretched. "I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my keys and went home. I decide that sleeping for a few hours wouldn't hurt anyone. I slipped into my pajamas and went to bed. I ended up waking up around two in afternoon. Not bad, I grabbed my outfit of the day. I checked my phone realizing I slept through three phone calls and seven text messages. Two phone calls from Gemma and one from Clay. The rest of the texts were from Juice and Happy, Clay left a voicemail telling my tonight he will make up for the dinner I couldn't do. Lucky for me, I already did all the shopping. One of Juice's messages told me to come by the clubhouse after I had woken up. Like that wasn't on the plan in the first place. I freshened up and left the house and to the club. I pulled in the lot and saw several bikes, I knew who was here. I ran inside and saw him sitting on my usual stool, here we go. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey asshole. You're in my seat." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to us. Happy turned facing towards me.

"What the fuck did you just call me you little shit?"

"You're fucking deaf too? I called you an asshole, who really needs to find a new place to sit." I crossed my arms and smirked evilly at him.

"Listen you little bitch, I'd watch my fucking mouth if I were you." He got up from the stool, knocking it down.

"Oh what? What are you gonna do? I'm not fucking scared of you." I scoffed; he walked closer invading my personal bubble. Everybody look like they wanted to shit their selves, even though I was the one talking back to him.

"You want to repeat that again?"

"I'm. Not. Scared. Of. You."

"Is that so?"

"You bet your fucking ass it is." I heard people trying to get Happy calm and what not. I was trying very hard keeping a straight face. On one side I saw Juice scared out of his mind, and Clay laughing and shaking his head. "What are you going to do about it? Big shot." I poked his chest. I cracked a small smile; we stood there for only a few seconds until he threw me over his shoulder. I kept pulling the skirt of my dress down so I wouldn't flash anyone. Happy told another member to get out of the seat and sat me down, and laid a big kiss on my forehead. I felt the whole club relax and go on, on what they were doing before.

"How are ya princess?" I cringed at the name. I never liked being called princess, not even by a boyfriend. Not even Clay, even though he knew I hated it. Happy and Tig were the only two I would allow, only because that's what they would call me half the time.

"I'm alright, hanging in there. How about yourself, killer?"

"You already know Lily...Hey; I heard Connor's been calling you lately." I groaned.

"Tig?"

"Nah, Clay. Do you want it taken care of?"

"No, it's only phone calls Hap. I can just change my number. Won't be a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But there's one thing Tig told me."

"What's that?"

"You're with Juice."

"Shh! Not so loud! Clay doesn't know yet. But I'm telling him tonight over dinner with everyone."

"I hope I'm invited. 'Cause this is one thing I've got to see."

"Oh will you stop! They guys seem to think he gonna get his ass kicked too."

"Hey, I'm thinking of becoming nomad. My mom is in Bakersfield."

"Happy, you know you can stay in Charming."

"Yeah, I know. What do you think your old man is gonna say?"

"Possibly the same thing I just told you. Now go have a little fun before they put you to work man." He kisses my forehead and leaves; I went to go check if Gemma was around. I got stopped by a crow eater.

"Hey."

"Hi?"

"Listen, how did you get Happy to be like that with me?" I held my laughter in.

"Oh honey, how can I put this? It might not happen. So don't get your hopes up okay?"

"But how is he like that with you?"

"Easy, well for me. I'm family. Sorry." I walked past her and found Clay. "Where's the wife?"

"Home."

"Alright, is the dinner still a go?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I'm gonna need mom's help with everything. Make sure the guys know too please."

"Will do sweetheart." I snuck my way down the hallway looking for Juice, I heard the sink running, and I knocked.

"Juice it's Lily."

"It's open!" I turned the knob and closed the door behind me. The sink water was red, he was scrubbing away.

"Oh Christ, that's a lot of blood. Is he okay?"

"Yes!" He said with enthusiasm, he scrubbed off what he could have dried off. He picked me up and spun me around. Juice kissed me and set me down. "Doc said I helped saved his life." I smiled and pressed my lips against his, he kept me at a distance so I wouldn't get blood on my dress. "I should really change out of this."

"And clean that cut of yours." He kissed my cheek and headed for the door, I grabbed his wrist. "Wait!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"No nothing, uhm. Clay wants to do the dinner tonight. He told me has shit to deal with at first but he wants to make this up to me so, we're doing this tonight."

"The house or here?"

"The houses, only the guys here are coming. And Happy."

"…Happy?"

"Yes Happy. Don't back out now mister." I laughed at his reaction, I kissed his cheek. "Now get out of here with those clothes. I'll see you later."

I walked out of the bathroom and found Clay again. "Hey, why don't I make this dinner a bit earlier, I mean half the charters are here and I know you want them to have a nice welcoming and a good time. How bout around six thirty?"

"Well aren't you a saint, thinking about others." I smiled and kissed his cheek, I gave him a hug.

"Well you know me, I'll see you all later pop." I passed the bar and kissed Happy's head and told him I'd see him later, I drove to Gemma's house and let myself in. "Ma!"

"In the kitchen sweetheart."

"Hey there lady, listen I'm having dinner tonight at my house."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm telling Clay." She gave me a wide grin.

"With no interruptions this time?"

"Let's hope not. I made the dinner earlier because Tacoma, Utah and the other guys are here, I don't want them to not give the guys a little fun and make them feel like home. You know what I mean?"

"Aren't you sweet? Do we need some shopping to do?"

"None at all, I did the shopping when I planned this the first time. I only need help around the kitchen."

"Well sweetheart? Let's start." We walked to me car, Gemma had a little dispute with me about how we could have walked instead of driving to my house. I won the argument; we were in kitchen preparing for everything. "You know in a normal place, people would think this is way too much to cook for eight men and us ladies."

"Well you see this isn't a normal household." She slapped my shoulder and started laughing; we set everything on the stove and in the oven. I had realized I stained my favorite dress I was planning to wear tonight. "Aw man. I gotta throw this in the wash. I was going to wear this tonight."

"Wear another one, like you don't own a million dresses in that closet of yours." I stuck my tongue out at her and rushed upstairs. It took me a while to figure out which one to wear, I didn't want to look way to formal. I grabbed the dress and slipped it on; I rushed to my washing machine and threw the dress in there. I walked back to the kitchen, I was going to say something to Gemma, but the doorbell rang. We smiled at each other.

"I'll get that." I opened the front door and saw Juice. "Hey there sweetness." He pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey yourself. Something smells really awesome."

"Yeah, Gemma has been helping me out in the kitchen all day today."

"Oh G-Gemma is here."

"You bet your ass I am you think Lily can handle all these things all on her own."

"I can actually, I just wanted you here." She scoffed and shook her head and walked towards Juice, giving him a hug.

"Hi Juice." He was hesitant at first but hugged her back.

"Hey Gem."

"Do you want a beer?"

"Please."

"I'll be right back." I left him with Gemma, I chuckled at how nervous he got. I popped the cap and walked back into the living room. "Here you go babe." He kissed my cheek and sat back down on the couch,

"Thanks Lil." The doorbell rang again.

"That must be them. Go check on the food honey. I'll deal with the other guys." I nodded and went back into the kitchen, everything was nearly done. I poked my head through the counter window.

"You can sit in the dining room. The food is just about done." But the guys ended up greeting me before they sat down. I called Gemma in for back up. We placed everything on trays and putting it on the table. I set the last tray down, and took my seat between Jax and Tig. Juice kept staring at me; I gave him a reassuring smile to let him know everything was going to be okay. To no surprise, the guys scarfed down the food like savages. Tig nudged my shoulder, telling me it was time. Clay was laughing at a joke Bobby had said. I cleared my throat. "Dad?" He stopped laughing and turned to me.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I've got something I want to say." His facial expression went from happy to serious.

"What's wrong? Is it abo-?"

"No, no. It has nothing to do with him at all. Uhm remember that conversation I had with you the other day, about me dating."

"Not sure I like where this is going."

"No don't look at Happy, how many times do I have to explain that to you." Happy gave me a confused look. "Well I just want to tell you, I have been dating a member."

"Have you now? Is he in the room?"

"Yes." He knew it wasn't Happy anymore, his eyes landed on the right person. "Juice and I have been dating for quite a while now and he's been such a gentleman to me, treating me like a princess." He put his hand up, shit. Tig and Jax grabbed my hand, I wish I was holding Juice's at this moment. Clay pushed his seat back and stood up, walking over to Juice's seat. I was scared out of my mind now. I didn't know what he was going to do or say. Juice looked at me petrified, he stood up next Clay. They were just staring at each other; I honestly thought he was going to crap himself. Clay extended his arms and pulled him into a hug. I loosened my grip on their hands and sighed. All the other guys stood up hugging him and threatening him if he messes up. I stood up when Clay came to me.

"Was this what to wanted to do last time when I cancelled?"

"Yeah. But you dealt with the Irish that all went to hell."

"Guess I should have never skipped."

"You didn't know that shit was going to go down. Just imagine if you didn't go."

"You're right. So Juice huh? I had a feeling the kid had something for you, he got a bit mopey when you went to college."

"D'aww, did he really?" Someone wrapped their arm around my shoulder. "Hey Hap."

"So what did you mean when you told your old man not to look at me?"

"He thought you and I were dating."

"Oh, that one time don't count Clay." I slapped my hand over my mouth; oh bless Happy for playing along. I checked his face to see if he cracked a smile. Nope, he had that seriousness he always had. Clay was now not sure whether to believe if it was true or not.

"I can kill you, but I can't kill him Lily, I need this guy. But seriously, did you?" Happy shrugged his shoulders and left. I threw my head back and started laughing.

"Will you relax?" I patted his shoulder and walked into the living room. The guys were just hanging around on the couch, taking their turns on grilling him. I leaned against the doorframe just taking it all in.

"I warned you before Juice, you fuck up with my little princess over there. I will castrate you. Ya got that? And you already messed up once."

"Yeah Tig, I think hearing that once was enough."

"He already messed up? When was this?"

"Nevada."

"Oy, you little shite. That's strike one." Jax took a seat next to him.

"Look, I'm not gonna give you the whole lecture, and the guys basically gave you the same threat I was going to give. That's my little sister right there, though she hates when people call princess. Well only Hap and Tig, but you keep treating her like one until that day comes. Either way you never stop treating her that way. You got that?" Juice looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Welcome to the family."

"Thanks man." Clay walked in the living room clearing his throat.

"Alright fellas, we gotta head back to the clubhouse. Got some people to entertain." They all stood up, Jax looked at me.

"You wanna come?"

"Am I allowed?"

"Of course you are."

"Just let me get my keys." I walked into my kitchen and saw Gemma cleaning up. "Shit, you know what I'm gonna stay."

"No baby, go. Have fun."

"No, that's not fair. You come in here help me cook. I'm not gonna leave you here cleaning after us." She walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Go, I'll be fine. I'll lock up when I'm done okay?" I sighed in frustration.

"Alright. Goodnight Gem, I'll see you later."

"Buy guys, be safe." We all walked out the door.

"I'm not sure about that outfit." I laughed at Tig.

"I'm not changing Tigger," I walked towards Juice and kissed cheek. "I got my man here to make sure the others don't think I'm available." The guys snickered.

"She has a point Tig; I'll make damn sure they know she's with me."

"See, everything is going to be fine." I unlocked my car door, and drove off ahead of them. I parked inside Teller-Morrow; everyone was already having a good time. I smiled seeing all the charters here; I had to greet a couple of old friends. I walked through the crowds and said hello to the members I knew. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and spin me so I can face them. "Koz!"

"My precious flower!" I held him tightly; Kozik was one of the sweetest guys I've met. But he was a bit dim sometimes. "Jesus Christ babe. You've grown up!" He twirled me, I began giggle and started blushing, and I'm not going to lie. Kozik is a very good looking man. "You still with that kid Jimmy John or whatever his name is." I started laughing, he was still holding on to my waist.

"Jayson? No I'm not. I ended with that fool ages ago."

"So what do you say? You and me?" I slapped his arm. He winced and began rubbing it.

"How about no? Number one, Tig will hurt you like no tomorrow. He's actually like giving you the death glare right now and number two." I stopped and smiled. "I'm with Juice." His eyes widened and smiled.

"No shit! Really?" I nodded and saw him coming towards us.

"Hey babe." Kozik let go of me and hugged Juice.

"Hey man, congrats on snatching this one up and accomplishing. I've tried so many times and no luck. Treat my flower right or else."

"Gotcha."

"Well, since I've been shut down tonight."

"Oh shut up Kozik, I know there are little sweet butts wanting to get with you right now. That little corner over there. Now go." He laughed and kissed my cheek and left.

"Babe, uhm there's a bit of a problem."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Connor's here."

"W-what?"

"Clay didn't know what to do, he wanted to kick him out but he doesn't want to ruin anyone's night."

"Well mine is already ruined. Fuck."

"I'm sorry babe, do you want to go home and I'll see you there?"

"No, it's fine. You know, I honestly don't remember what his face looks like. So I guess I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, but where ever you walk. Make sure one of us is around you so you won't have anything to do with him. I don't want your whole night to go to the shitter because of him Lily. I mean it." I really couldn't help but smile, thanks to my heels. I didn't have to tip toe to kiss him.

"Thank you Juice, I promise. I'll be fine. If anything, you'll know. Now I'm thirsty. Do you want anything?"

"A brew would be great." I kissed him once more.

"I'll be back." I walked into the bar and greeted more of the guys. I saw Happy playing pool with other guys, u went behind the bar grabbing two bottles and popping the caps off. I instantly saw Hap in front of me.

"Oh well hey there killer. Everything okay?" He kept looking behind me, I turned to see but he turned my head.

"Everything is fine." He gave me a small smile and moved out my way, I realized what he was doing.

"Oh, gotcha. Thanks Hap."

"No problem princess." I started looking for Juice, I found him with another sweet butt talking to him. She would get closer and he would just back away.

"Scram girly. He's taken." She just stuttered and walked off. "These bitches don't learn do they?" I took a swig. He kept smiling like an idiot. "What?"

"That jealousy."

"Shut up, no one else should be throwing their selves at you while I'm around and not around." He chuckled at my answer. He pulled me by my waist and held me closer to him.

"Don't worry, you're the only girl I want throwing herself at me."

"I better be!" Opie came up to us and greeted me.

"Clay wants to talk. I'll bring him back to ya Lily." I nodded.

"I'm gonna enjoy the boxing match." I pushed through the crowd, my bottle went empty. I realized I had something else I need to empty, I rushed through the crowd and into the clubhouse hoping the bathroom would be empty. Thank the heavens it was, I finished my business and walked, before I could exit the clubhouse. I was stopped by someone. Fuck. Fuck.

"You look just like your mother." Shit.

**AN: Lateness! I know, I'm trying so hard for speedy updates, I really am. Thanks for all my new people who favorite this story and reviews. More of 'em would be great; I wanna know how well I'm doing! I left on some sort of cliffhanger! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I hope this is make you feel better because of what's happening to Juice in the show. Make sure you check out polyvore! Thanks so much guys! XO Maria.**


	12. Chapter 12

This seriously wasn't happening, why did this place have to be empty when I come here.

"Good to know. Now if you'll excuse me." I walked past him but he grabbed my wrist preventing me from going any further. "Look, I don't want to cause you trouble tonight. Just let me go and I'll be on my way. Please."

"Come on Lily, I want to fix this. I do."

"And how many times have I told you that I don't? Doesn't me not answering your calls give you a hint?" My voice wavered; I wanted this all to end. He still had a firm grip on me.

"Have you dyed your hair black?"

"No, it's my natural color...why do you even give a shit?"

"Don't be like that; I'm a changed man princess."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT. Don't."

"You and your mother always hated that name. I never knew why."

"We just don't like it. I only let two people call me that. No one else."

"And who's that?"

"Me, you stupid prick. Now, do as the young lady said. Let her go Connor."

"You're kidding me?" He loosened his grip and let me go. Tig grabbed my arm putting me behind him. "You let this son of a bitch call you that?"

"Watch it."

"You probably turned my daughter against me." He gave us a look as he had figured out something. I merely raised my eyebrow.

"He didn't do jack shit! You brought this on yourself." Tig turned looking down on me.

"Lily, I got this."

"I don't know why you just won't let me in." I scoffed I was on the brink of tears. I pushed Tig aside and almost charged at him. Tig grabbed me by the waist pulling me back.

"You have every fucking idea why that won't happen!" I yelled. "How can you just stand there and pretend to be the most fucking innocent man in the world?" I heard footsteps shuffling behind us. "It's your fucking fault I lost that one person that meant anything to me in the entire fucking planet you asshole!" I was trying to wiggle out of Tig's grip. My anger was taking over me; I just wanted to hurt this guy.

"Babe, calm down!" Juice yanked me from Tig's arms and held me as if he was going to lose me.

"You're an old lady now too?"

"Juice. Let me go please."

"No, you gotta calm down."

"I'll be calm when that person leaves for good."

"You heard _my_ princess." Happy stood in front of Connor, staring him down. "Leave, you don't want me to make you. Trust me." I was shaking in Juice's arms, I felt like I was having a breakdown.

"Fine, but one day. We're gonna talk Lily."

"Don't get your hopes up asshole."

"Trying to take everyone away from me now, huh Trager?"

"No last time I checked, you did that to me. Now, get the fuck out of here." Tig shoved him out the door, once he left Tig rushed to me and scooped me out of Juice is arms and held me. I started sobbing and let everything out. Everyone left except for Juice. "Princess, let it all out." I pulled away and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

"Clay should have told him to leave man. I knew this shit was gonna happen."

"I hate more than ever now." I felt Tig hold me closer.

"I'll leave you two; let me know when she's ready to go home."

"Sure thing Juice." I kissed him before he left. He places me on the stool and looks me in the eye. "What's going through your mind right now?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"I want him to suffer like I did." Tig chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I just want him to be so fucking miserable."

"Well, he kind of is. You want nothing to do with him. And he wants a relationship between you two. Obviously that's not going to happen anytime soon." I sighed and kept my head down.

"Do you miss her, like I do?"

"You have no idea kid, your mother was just...it. I don't know how else to explain it. She was one of a kind, if she were alive now. I'd make that fucker miserable by being with her." I let out a soft laughter. "I loved your mom Lily, a lot."

"So I've heard, but she went off with that. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? She had you and that is the best thing out of her being with him. You just like her, it brightens up my day." I started crying again. I didn't know exactly how much my mother meant to Tig. "Look kid, you're gonna make me cry. Quit it." I started laughing. "We got a smile!" He kissed my forehead then my hand. "I promise your mother, I was going to take care and watch out for you always. I'm not going to break that promise princess." I hugged Tig tightly, he hugged me back. We stood there for a bit.

"I love you Tigger."

"I love you too Lily." I wiped my remaining tears. I heard people coming back into the bar with girls around them.

"I think I should head home, I don't want to be scarred by what I might see."

"You got that right kid. Juice is waiting for you out there. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Goodnight."

"Night sweetheart." I walked out to the parking lot seeing Juice leaning against his bike. I threw my arms around him pulled him into a passion filled kiss. He wrapped his arms my waist pressing me closer to him.

"Let's go home."

"As you wish." I walked to my car and drove out of the lot, shortly we made it to my house, unlocking the door. I took of my shoes and sighed with relief.

"Home sweet home." I placed my keys on the counter and walked upstairs hand in hand. I slipped off my dress and bra; I grabbed the shirt off his back and slipped it on. We got into bed, he just held me. Sliding his hand up and down my back, I rested my head on his chest. I started tracing invisible designs on his stomach, I wasn't able to sleep. But I knew he was, I heard his soft snores that made me smile and giggle softly. I snuggled closer to him. My eyelids began to get heavy, and soon after I had fallen asleep.

**-Next day-**

I got out of the shower drying my hair; I walked out of the bathroom to see Juice sprawled out on my bed. I snorted and shook my head. I got on the bed at straddled him. I started kissing his neck, I got a small reaction. He stirred and slowly opened eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." I kissed his lips lightly.

"Morning Lil, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better, not gonna lie. I still feel a little shitty."

"I don't blame you; no one expected that to go down. I really wished Clay would have done something, see you like that. It hurt baby, I never want to see you like that ever again." He caressed my cheek. "You don't deserve shit like that to happen to you." I kissed his knuckles.

"Thank you."

"For what? I really didn't do much last night. I'm sorry."

"But you were there for me either way, and you still are now."

"Well then, you're very welcome." He stretched and yawned. "What are you doing up?"

"I have a job remember?"

"Right, I thought you were going to stay in?"

"I was, but I don't think I can. I don't want to stay here and only have that on my mind. I need to do something."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now I have to get ready and figure out what I need to wear." I jumped out of bed and into my closet. "I feel like I've worn too many dresses."

"So? You look amazing in dresses, though my shirt looks way better."

"Oh I know it does." I winked at him and returned to the closet. I picked out a dress and began looking for shoes. I had my outfit set and changed into; Juice came into the bathroom as I was applying my makeup.

"I gotta go, Clay called."

"Alright babe, I'll see you later." He gave me a quick kiss and went on his way. I finished everything and was on the road. I got to the warehouse and into the office; I did everything I needed to do. All of a sudden, a group of people started walking down the hall. "The fuck is going on?" The minute I said that, I saw that ATF agent walk past. Shit, I kept my cool and stayed in the office. A few moments later they had Luann in cuffs, they came into the office.

"Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with it." They didn't listen to her and kept ripping open be packages; they got the small ones and pulled out scripts and other drugs. My eyes widen and I glared at her. The agent smirked and nodded at the guy next to me; he put my hands behind my back and cuffed me.

"What the fuck? Jesus Christ Luann!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't even talk to me right now." They escorted us out of the warehouse and into the back of their cars and quickly drove us to the police station; all the cops turned their heads when they saw me walk down with them. Unser and Hale did a double take when I walked but them.

"Whoa, whoa. Where are you taking her?"

"To the cell, busted Luann for illegal things and this little lady here was kind of part of it."

"Look, I didn't know that was in there. I was specifically told not to touch certain boxes. So I didn't, but that doesn't mean shit to you now, doesn't it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Whatever just get this over with."

"Lily do you want me to call anyone?

"Tigger." Unser gave me a confused look.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." They stuck me in the cell explaining to me that I'll have to wait for questioning. They also told me I had bail that made me feel a tad bit better, almost an hour later they brought Luann back and opened my cell.

"Let's go precious." I scoffed and stood up. She escorted me to the questioning room. "Have a seat." I pulled out the chair and sat down, patiently waiting for this to be over. "Lily Ann Hawkins. Born May 26th, 1984." She pauses.

"Let me speed this up for you. I was born at Saint Thomas to Jade Hawkins and Connor Addams. Daddy left for tramps and another charter. Momma became a junkie and killed herself. Clay Morrow took me in, I've been with them ever since. See I saved that little sympathy time for you." I leaned back, as she grinned. "Can I go now?" She chuckled lightly and sat down across from me.

"Are you sure about that?"

"About what?"

"Connor."

"Uhm yeah?" She pulled out a file that had their photos. A breathe was caught in my throat when I saw my mother's.

"Because I don't see any resemblance between you two."

"Well maybe I have my mother's genes. Obviously, I've been told I'm a spitting image of her."

"And I must agree, but the hair and eyes."

"I've seen family members with blue eyes and dark hair. Passed down."

"Really smart aren't you?"

"Went to college, I'm a bright young girl."

"What are you doing with SAMCRO, Lily?" I chuckled and shook my head. I crossed my arms and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Like I've told you before, they are family. They're the only people I've got. Yeah maybe I should be out somewhere doing what I got my degree for, but being with them makes me feel at home. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Since you're so close with everyone one. Do you know what goes on?"

"A lot of parties."

"Anything else?" I shrugged.

"Do they tell you anything?"

"Look if you're insinuating that I know something, think again. I only buy them food and booze and that's all."

"Are you a crow eater?" I started laughing.

"I've been raised by Clay; you think he's going to let me go in that direction?"

"Well then, you must be an old lady."

"My dating or personal life is really none of your concern." There was a knock on the door.

"They just posted bail for Lily Hawkins."

"Well looks like you're free to go."

"Thank the lord." I walked out of the room, they gave me my belongings. I saw Tig talking to Unser. "My hero."

"Hey babe." He kissed the top of my head and let me go. "They treat you alright?"

"I'm all in one piece!" Tig was looking behind me. I turned around and saw Stahl gawking at us, she walked towards us. Tig immediately shielded me. Stahl smiled.

"Remember what I said Lily." She walked off.

"What was that about?"

"We'll talk about this later. I want to get out of here. Thanks Unser."

"No problem." We got out of the station; I saw my car in the lot. "You drove my car."

"Yeah, well I wasn't gonna leave it at the Cara-Cara!"

"You've got a point." He threw me the keys I unlocked both doors and drove to the clubhouse. I walked in, everyone started applauding. "The hell?"

"You're first time being in locked up. This is something to celebrate!" I punched Tig's arm. Chibs brought me a shot of tequila, we clinked glasses and wolfed them down. I started laughing at everyone.

"You guys are ridiculous." I sat down at the bar.

"Did they question you?"

"Of course they did Clay, to make things even better. That ATF agent took us in and questioned us."

"What'd she ask?"

"If I knew anything that goes on here." I shrugged. "I don't know anything." I smiled and hopped off the stool.

"Good girl." What she said to me kept replaying in my mind, I plopped myself on the couch staring into space. What did she mean by that?

"You alright kid?"

"Huh?"

"I said if you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries."

"What did she say to you?"

"The normal shit you would get asked."

"But it looks like she said something to you that's got you on the edge a bit."

"She questioned about Connor, if I'm sure he's my dad because I look nothing like him."

"Well you look like your mother."

"I told her exact same thing, she mention my hair and eyes. I just told her they were genetics. I don't know where she's trying to get at."

"Don't stress it Lil. She's trying to mess with your mind."

"I know I need to do something. Where's Gemma?"

"Ask Clay, he just got off the phone with her."

"Thanks Tig." I kissed his cheek and knocked on the chapel door.

"Hey sweetheart. Gemma wants you to meet her at the supermarket. She needs help with a couple of things."

"Okie dokie, I'll see you later. When you see Juice, call me please. I need I talk to him."

"Are you two alright?"

"Oh no, we're perfectly fine. Don't worry."

"Alright sweetheart, I'll tell him to call." I smiled and left the clubhouse, I knew where Gemma was. I saw her car in the lot; I scanned the supermarket for her. I found the isle she was in and started walking next to her.

"There's my criminal."

"Oh shut up, in order for me to be a criminal. I would have done something bad. But I didn't." There was a small pause. "I got my mug shots though." Gemma started cackling as I pulled out my photos. "I forgot to show this to them."

"I heard about your mishap last night."

"Oh Gem, please."

"Some nerve that stupid man had."

"Tig was my knight in shining armor."

"I bet his hate has grown more."

"How did those two not kill each other when he was in SAMCRO?"

"No, the question is. How the hell did they not fucking kill each other last night? It's been a while since they've seen each other."

"Well not really, they saw each other in Nevada."

"Wow, Tig has some self-control." I chuckled; I heard running footsteps behind me.

"Gemma, Lily!" Cherry rushed up next to me. "I want to talk to you; I didn't go by your house. I'm afraid the Feds might be watching." My head shot up and put my attention on her.

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"They just came to the nail salon looking for me. I called Halfsack and they're going after all the women."

"Well shit."

"It's just a scare tactic, we only open beer and suck dick."

"Beautifully put!" Sarcasm wasn't the right choice right now. She kept rambling on about how her real name is Rita, and she has warrants after her. "You gotta tell Halfsack this. I don't want you hurting my boy's feelings here.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Leave?"

"But I don't want to leave Halfsack."

"They're gonna threaten you with jail time."

"Yeah, but I'm not a rat."

"Have you event been inside?" Cherry turns her head and notice the Feds. She ran off somewhere, and then whacked a chick in the face with a wine bottle.

"Well shit Cherry." The poor girl got caught; we walked out of the isle and saw Stahl.

"Hello darling."

"Go fuck yourself yeah? I'm gonna go pay for these." I took the shopping cart and headed to the checkout line; I paid for the groceries and saw Gemma. "She needs to go."

"I know baby, I know." I put the stuff in the trunk of my car.

"I'll drop this off, gotta talk to Halfsack about this."

"Are you sure? You had a tough day."

"I can manage. I'll see you later."

"Alright sweetheart." I sped to Teller-Morrow; I popped the trunk and grabbed the bags. I saw a crow eater roaming around the clubhouse.

"Hey you! Put these away for me? Thanks." She took the bags from me, I saw Juice plopped on the couch watching a football game, and I grabbed his face and kissed him. I heard wolf whistles and yelling.

"Aye! Get a room!" I pulled away smiling.

"I was just about to call you."

"After the game was over right?" I chuckled and held his arm. "I need to talk to you about something and I want to ask you a huge favor."

"What's that?" Before I let a word out, I saw Halfsack walking in.

"Let me get back to you on that. You with the face!" Halfsack pointed to himself, I nodded and sat him down. "I have bad news. They took Cherry in."

"What?"

"But she was dumb enough to assumption an agent. I don't know what exactly they want from her. But obviously they're gonna question her with a shit ton about the club."

"What?"

"Hey Clay."

"Feds got someone else now?"

"Yes sir."

"In the chapel, now." All the guys stood up and rushed in. I say there on the stool when Clay just kept looking at me.

"What?"

"That means you too."

"Whoa, wait you're serious?" I was never allowed into the chapel while church was going on.

"As a heart attack."

"Seriously?"

"Just go inside." I jumped off the stool; I ended up tipping it over. I ignored it and ran in; I took my seat next to Unser and Opie. I nudged his side; he swung his arm over my shoulder holding me there. "They got Luann in custody busted her for scripts and blow." I crossed my arms and huffed. "Got our little one in jail today." They cheered again; I remembered I didn't show my mug shots. I'm adding fuel to the fire here. I went into my bag and pulled them out, throwing them on the middle of the table.

"Ya look good princess."

"Uh-huh, whatever." Tig smiled and the meeting went on. It was too much to handle, well for my own sake. Unser kept talking about them using Rico on the club. This was just foreign to me, they kept explaining and I got the idea. "Shit, someone's gotta tell Luann then.

"Why?"

"I overheard them telling her that she's allowed to see Otto tomorrow." Clay slammed the table causing me to jump, Jax let out a sigh of frustration.

"Hey, you keep the girls overnight in your cell?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck are you thinking about Jax?"

"What about Cherry?"

"I'll see where she's at."

"Okay, don't listen to me." I turned to Unser. "Would he be able to get in?"

"I doubt the Feds are working around the clock. I got four guys."

"Maybe we can come up with something to keep 'em busy."

"You clear 'em out, I'll get you in."

"What about the cameras, I mean. Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"It's a police station, I got cops. I don't need cameras."

"Well no need to get sassy here mister." I heard Opie chuckle beside me. I only smiled.

"Maybe I should go in with you."

"No."

"No retard, you don't."

"Sack, it won't be a good idea. It would be best to stay put." Clay had put it all for a vote, everyone lifted their hand up. Including Unser, I started laughing.

"Put your goddamn hand down." He banged the gravel and everyone left the chapel. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on the back of my head.

"Hey love."

"Are you alright?"

"Hanging in there. A lot of shit going through my head right now. Which reminds me, I-"

"Hey love birds."

"I'll never know about this, will I?" I slapped his shoulder.

"We got a plan for tonight, care to tag along?"

"Does this involve fun? 'Cause I'll go if there is."

"Oh, it'll be fun."

"Ahh what the hell, I'll go."

"Alright we're gonna be leaving like around eight or nine. When I call we're out."

"Yes sir." He kissed my forehead. "Can I go home? I tired as hell, and my day was crap."

"Can we talk about this later? You know that I'm not going to let this go right?"

"I didn't think you would, but this I have to tell you. I'm not sure if Clay is going to need you today. I'm gonna go home and sleep and put on something else. Tig, Piney, and Bobby would flip the shit if I wore this to where ever we're going."

"We're just looking out for you kid."

"Of course you are." I let out a small chuckled and hugged them goodbye. "I'll be up before you guys head out, but please call. Just in case please."

"Will do." I kissed Juice one last time and left, I drove home and just threw myself onto my bed, it didn't take me long to fall asleep. I felt like I was sleeping for centuries, I stirred a bit and realized something had a grip on me. I started freaking out for a couple of seconds then mentally face palmed myself. I turned to face Juice who was sound asleep, I giggled as he let out a few snores. I kissed the tip of his nose and tried to wiggle out of his grip. Well, that didn't work; he pulled me closer and kissed the side of my neck.

"Now where do you think you're going little lady?"

"Well, I was planning on taking a shower because it's 7:30. And I don't want them complaining that I take too long to get ready. Now, let me go." I leaned against the door frame. "Unless you wanna join me." He shot up like a bat outta hell and threw me over his shoulder. We got into the shower but made sure nothing was going to happen. We got out and did what we needed to do, we walked to my drive way, and my phone rang. "I'm in my car."

"Meet us at Teller-Morrow."

"Will do sir Munson." Juice started walking over to his bike. "What are you doing? Ride with me. It's kinda stupid to go separate don't you think?" He thought about it for a few seconds and walked to the passenger door. We got in and drove off to Teller-Morrow. The guys were waiting in the parking lot; I stuck my head out the window. "Lead the way my main man!" They revved up their bikes and I followed behind, I parked right beside them and grimaced. "Oh the memories of my 21st." The guys began laughing. I punched Bobby and Tig.

"Was I there for this?"

"Nah you were still a prospect then. These assholes thought it would be funny to get me shitface." I grabbed his hand. "Be glad you missed that." We walked in and sat in the first seats we got. We kept looking around to see what we were able to do. We ordered a few drinks, and then they started coming up with a plan.

"Ever get high off of this?"

"It just oxygen." I nearly fell off the stool laughing. I ordered another drink; Tig had said something I didn't catch. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"The list is too long." Tig and Piney left.

"Time already?"

"Yes ma'am." I looked behind me and saw them talking to two groups of people. Tig turned around and punched the in the face, and hit him right back."

"Shit!" Chaos broke out, I turned me attention back to the bar, and I really should slow down my drinking. My mind was just clouded with so much shit, I felt like I needed something to make me forget a bit. I felt someone bump behind me. "Job well done my friend." Moments passed by, I was already feeling it.

"Princess, you should slow down."

"Tiggy." My speech was slurred. "I'm A-Okay."

"Take her home Juice." Juice nodded and helped me off the stool.

"Babe, I can walk. I'm fine." Just as soon as those words came out of my mouth I tripped over my footing.

"You're not fine, let's go. Where are your keys?"

"My left pocket, why are you so feisty?"

"I'm not being feisty; I'm just asking where your keys are." He took them out of my pocket and placed me in the passenger seat. He drove me home and took me into my room.

"Why is my life so fucked?"

"What?"

"My life, growing up. I had the worst. Why me, what the fuck did I do to deserve this shit."

"Baby, don't say that."

"Come on! Look at me; I'm a fucking mess half the time. They didn't fucking love me, if they did my mom wouldn't have been selfish and taken her own life. If she loved me should would have stayed in the goddamned house and I still would have had her."

"Lily, don't talk about your mother like that. You don't mean the shit."

"What if I do, huh? And I have a father who thinks this shit is a piece of cake...I feel like I can't do this anymore. I sometimes wish, hey. What if he's not my dad? I think that would make me better." I started sobbing. He scooped me up in his arms and held me, rocking me back and forth. "Why couldn't I have a normal life?"

"Lily, what is normal now a day?" I looked up at him; he started wiping my tears and kissed me. "You're the most amazing woman in the entire planet. Fucked up life or not, you're the best person I've ever met." I held him closer to me, I felt like I was drifting off. I began mumbling. "What was that?"

"Iloveyou." Then I fell in a dreamless slumber.

**AN: I always apologize after I post my chapters, I wanted to post this last night before the episode had started but, homework got in the way as always. I'm already typing up the next chapter right now. :) Enjoy and don't forget to see Lily's closet! XO, Maria,**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah, my fucking head." I turned over and felt the side of my bed was empty. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked down the stairs and smelled coffee. "Smells like heaven." I heard a light chuckle, on my kitchen table I saw cut up fruits, a mug, and two capsules. I smiled widely and kissed him, I pushed him against the counter. He wrapped his arms around my waist pressing me onto him. He lifted me up and placed me in the counter; I quickly pulled away and groaned.

"I know babe, I know. Eat your breakfast and then take the pills. Hap's leaving today; he called me telling me he wants to see you before he goes." I nodded and started munching away. "How are ya feeling?"

"I feel like shit. I can't believe I said anything like that."

"So you remember that?"

"I honestly wish I didn't."

"Even the last bit?" I took a sip of my coffee and finished my fruit.

"Last bit? What did I say?" Juice looked a bit hurt, I felt guilty of not knowing what I had said.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and grabbed his cut. "Ready to go?"

"Mhmm, just need my bag and keys." Once I grabbed my items, I followed him out the door. Clay and Unser were planning on how to get Cherry and the Irish guy out of the state. I greeted them and sat down at the bar; Bobby came up to me and kisses the top of my head.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Hanging in there Elvis, said some harsh things last night."

"Juice forgive you?"

"Nothing towards him, I bashed on my own mother. I feel like crawling in a hole and stay there."

"You didn't mean it Lily, you know that."

"Yeah I guess. I just wish I didn't get drink after drink last night."

"We should have stopped you. Well Tig tried." I let out a chuckle.

"I was already done by then." At the corner of my eye I saw a couple of guys walk in, one of them was Hap. "Sup Killer?"

"You look like shit."

"Love you more." Clay and Happy were discussing information about what needs to go down. Clay hands him money but refuses.

"It's my gift to you. My mom's real sick; she's at a home in Bakersfield. I'm thinking about going nomad."

"You know there's a seat for you at that table brother." He pulled happy into a hug then looked at me.

"I told you so." I hugged him, as he kissed the top of my head. "Don't be a nomad for too long Killer."

"I won't." He gave me a small smile and hugged the rest of the guys.

"...He seems like a nice guy." Clay choked on his drink while everyone else just stared at him. I was the only one hysterically laughing at Unser. I walked to the Juice stayed in at the clubhouse and saw him on his laptop; he looked upset for some reason. I sat down next to him on the mattress. He didn't react. "Babe, are you okay?" I sat with my legs under me."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He put his laptop on the night stand and swept me off and laid me onto the bed crushing his lips against mine, I didn't think twice about reacting. I kissed him back; my hands started tugging the hem of his shirt. He removed his cut then his shirt after. He attacked my neck; I let out a small moan. Making sure I wasn't loud enough for them to hear me. There was a knock on the door. Juice pulled away as I groaned with frustration, he slipped his shirt back on and answered the door. Tig was standing outside with a cell in his hand. He gave us a look and shook his head and handed him the phone.

"Lorca." He grabbed the phone and spoke quickly. Juice was giving him brief answers then hung up. Tig got the phone back. "Everything a'ight?"

"Yeah, it's all set. Thanks man."

"Not a problem. Oh and if you're gonna taint the princess, do it at her place."

"TIG!"

"What? We don't need to know that this shit is happening here." He gave me a smirk and left.

"Lorca, what favor did you ask him?"

"You got me thinking last night, and I kind of figured that this was the favor you wanted to ask of me."

"About Connor?" He nodded and held me hand.

"He knows someone who can do the test, if you want to do it?"

"It sounds ridiculous when the plan is in motion...yeah. I'll do it."

"I just need to swab the inside of your mouth and send it off up there." I exhaled deeply as he did all of it. He went outside and gave it to a member who was leaving that same day. He came back into the room, but he still looked distracted.

"Juice, come here." Juice sat right beside me. "What else did I say last night?"

"I thought you said you remembered."

"Obviously I said something to you that I don't. It looks like it really bothered you."

"It's nothing."

"Juice..."

"Look-,"

"Tell me!"

"You told me you loved me." A breath was caught in my throat.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, the reason why I did tell you it's because you were drunk." I looked down at my hands. "Did you mean that or do you regret like the other things you said?" My head shot up.

"JUICE!"

"It's a simple question Lily, I won't be mad if you said yes." I grabbed his face so he was just looking at me.

"Yes I've said something I regretted-"

"So do you?"

"Why are you putting me on the spot right now?"

"Lily..." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"That answer isn't simple babe." He nodded, but I pulled him crushing his lips against mine. "But trust me. When I'm ready. You'll know. I promise." I stood up from the bed and straighten my clothes out. "Wanna meet my mother?" Juice's eyes widen, and gave me a small smile.

"I don't know, think she'll like me?" I chuckled at his humor.

"She'll love you." He shut his laptop and grabbed his cut and shades. I took out my hand waiting for his.

"Let's go." We walked out of his room.

"Where are you two going?"

"To see my mother." The rest of the guys perked up.

"Lass, mind if we tag along? She meant a great deal to us as well." I smiled at Chibs as the rest of them stood up.

"Aye, ya can." I put on my best Scottish accent, everyone climbed on their bikes. Juice handed me a helmet and rode off. There were a few visitors at the cemetery who got a little frighten. We parked near where she was buried, I had my bouquet with me, and the rest of the members had theirs. I went on my knees and place then next to her headstone; I kissed her name and sat back. "Hey mama, I'm back. And I got you flowers, and a couple of your favorite men." I looked behind me, they were smiling at me. I slid my fingers on the engravings. "I have some news, I found someone. You don't know who he is, he became a prospect after you-" A sob interrupted me. "After you left, I don't know what you would have said if I was dating a member. Unless he treated me well, I don't think you would have minded." I smiled and turned to Juice and motioned him over to me. Juice rushed to my side. "Mama, this is Juice. Juice, this is Jade."

"Hi Ms. Hawkins, it's nice to meet you, kind of. It would have been lovely to meet you in person." I grabbed his hand. "I just want to let you know, the time you had with Lily, you raised her right, and I can't thank you enough for bringing her to this world. And I can promise you, I will protect her with all my might." He put his flowers next to mine; I started wiping my tears from my face. He kissed my temple and rubbed my arm.

"I miss you mommy, I've said some stupid shit-Oh I mean stuff about you, and I regret every single thing. Please forgive me."

"Baby, you know you're mother will." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you ma." I kissed her headstone again, Juice helped me up and walked away, in front of us was Tig. His eyes started to well up, I pulled him into a hug. "You can do this Tiggy." He let a sob escape and let me go, he walked to her gave and just dropped to his knees. This was just foreign to me, seeing Tig in that shape. I wanted to rush to him but Clay stopped me.

"Let him do this Lil. It's been a while." It pained me to see him that way. He was crying, Tig Trager was crying, which made it worse for me. Juice never let me go. He was whispering in my ear telling me everything is okay. Tig stood up and walked off to his bike, he started it up and left. I knew exactly where he was headed.

"Hey Clay, you think he'll be fine."

"He's going to okay, he's gonna clear his mind." I answered for Clay. "Take me home." Juice looked at Juice and nodded; he took me to his bike then home. I walked into my living room and plopped myself on the couch, he took off his cut, and holster and pulled me into his arms. "My mother would have loved you."

"Really?"

"Mhmm and she'll see why I ended up with you. Plus she'd give me kudos because you're Hispanic." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I keep forgetting that trait of yours. Where you from?"

"Mom's family from Spain, Barcelona to be exact."

"Ahh got me a Spaniard." I started laughing and held him closer.

"When is Lorca gonna tell you?"

"He told me can have it by tonight. If not tomorrow."

"I don't want Connor to know about what I'm doing."

"Nah, he knows he needs to be discreet about it."

"What I keep thinking about is, if I get the result that he may not be. Just saying. I'm gonna hung up on trying to figure out who."

"You don't have to worry about that." I picked up my head looking at him.

"Why not?"

"I have a brain Lil."

"Alright smartass." He started running his fingers through my hair. "Do you want to watch something? The silence is bothering me."

"Sure."

"I'll pick something." I went to my collection, skimming thought the alphabetized films. "Okay, Boondock Saints or The goonies."

"You're collection makes me proud, we need a good laugh."

"Then the Goonies it is." I slipped in the disk and rushed back to Juice's side. "Juice?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant it." He looked down at me, a bit confused but figured out what I mean by it. He laid a kiss on my lips and pulled back.

"You don't have to say it until you feel ready to."

"Okay." I held him closer to me; I was enjoying the movie but didn't realize how tired I was. I slept through the whole movie. I dreamt about my mother, she told me she was proud on how I grew up and was extremely fond of Juice, it felt so real. Her hugging me and holding me, I told her how much everyone missed her. Especially Tig, I felt my time was short. I heard Juice calling out my name causing to wake me up. I started rubbing sleep from my eyes. "Hey what's going on?"

"He called." I shot up.

"What?"

"Yeah, he just emailed me the results." I rushed to the laptop I left in the kitchen. I opened the tab and began reading it. I put my hand over my mouth.

"He-he's-"

"Not your father." I let out a sob; I didn't know how to feel. But, a bit of happiness crept in.

"But what about who-"

"Keep reading Lily..." I looked back at the email. I got out of my seat and grabbed my keys and zoomed out the house. I got into my car and heard the bike behind me; I must have been going way over the speed limit. I parked my car; I didn't even shut it off. I barged in and got looks from everyone. And I saw him; he gave me a concerned look. We kept staring at each other. I felt Juice step beside me, I'm sure they exchanged looks. Tig dropped the cue stick, we ran to each other at the same time. He caught me and held me tightly; I started sobbing onto his shoulder. You might think I would be extremely pissed off, but I'm actually the happiest person on the face of the earth. He set me down still not letting me go. Everyone began murmuring; I pulled away and just looked into his eyes. I pulled myself together and just smiled. He was crying all over again. Then the words just spilled out of my mouth.

"...Hi daddy."

**AN: I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I kinda got stuck. I'm sorry! I promise the next will be TEN TIMES BETTER! I'm so sorry! Remember to check out Polyvore!**


	14. Chapter 14

The entire club gasped, Juice handed the email around, and it was still quiet.

"Well what the fuck are we waitin' for men? We fucking celebrate!" The club started cheering and hollering, Tig held me all over again. Not moving from that spot. Clay put his hand on our shoulders.

"Go to the chapel." Tig took my hand and leads the way. He opened the door and shut it closed. We kept looking at each other.

"So, you're...you're mine." I chuckled.

"When was did this happen?"

"Connor went to jail for being an idiot, your mom was upset and alone."

"And I know what happened there." He kept smiling at me and sat down. "Who would have though, my mother made a right decision after all."

"You know you just encouraged cheating."

"Don't we women have a prison clause or something?" He nudged my shoulder; he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him in return. "Now it's obvious where I got my black hair and blue eyes from."

"Got it from your daddy."

"I hope Connor doesn't find out about this."

"Well why not? You wanted that son of a bitch miserable right?"

"I just don't want more shit going down between you two 'cause of me." He moved away from my side and stepped in front of me, looking in my eyes.

"Princess, I will fight for you until the day I die. You're my kid, not his. If he finds out, let him come. I'll be ready for that motherfucker."

"What do you think your other girls are gonna say about this?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think they'll hate you. Plus, your mom and I well. We got together after the ex-wife. Way after."

"I'm glad it's you, I can't be angry about you not ever being in my life. I can't yell at you for everything because you have been there for all my life, since I was born. You've been there for me when she died. Everything! You've always been a father to me." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Come on, they're waiting for us out there." He held out his hand for me to grab it. We walked out of the chapel to cheering and whistling. "Alright, alright! Before all the hollering and drinking I would like to say a few things. And maybe thank someone. Juice, my daughter's man." He gave me a big cheese smile, Tig squeezed me hand. "I underestimated you man, I really did. Thank you for this, you have no idea how much this means to me. I guess it was a sign that I knew everything before everyone."

"Not exactly, I knew about these two before you."

"Well way to rub it in Jax." He laughed.

"Well I found out, that still counts. Anyways, thank you brother." He clapped his back and pulled him into an embrace. "You just made my life way better."

"No problem man, it was my pleasure." I intertwined my fingers with and held him.

"Now! We can celebrate, and princess. I'll drink in your honor, since you went overboard yesterday," I slapped his shoulder hard. He winced and smiled. "Now you're abusing your father, what kind of fucking family am I raising?" We got congratulated by everyone, music was blaring and drinks were going around. This night was honestly the best. I saw Juice sitting next to Ti- _my father_ at the bar. I hugged Juice from behind and placed my lips by his ear.

"Let's say you and I celebrate elsewhere huh?" He perked up quickly, I told everyone I was tired and wanted to head home. And being the idiot that I am, I didn't turn off my car which killed my battery. So Juice was my only way home. He grabbed me an extra helmet and went on our way. We left a trail of clothing going up the stairs. He dropped me on the bed and carefully lay on top of me. I brought his face towards me and bit his lip.

"Oh really now?" I answered by giggling. He unhooked my bra and slipped off my underwear. He didn't give warning, he thrust into me and I cry out. I wrapped my legs around him pushing him into me more. I arched my back, his mouth was in my right nipple, and I gripped the bed sheets.

"Juice! Oh god!" I pulled him down crashing his lips onto mine, moaning into his mouth. His lips trailed down to the sensitive part of my neck. He flipped me over putting me on top. I began grinding on him, I felt like I was getting closer. Moments later I dropped myself on top of him, kissing him then rolling over on my side of the bed. Still out of breath, I turned on my side facing him. "Thank you."

"Thank you? For what babe?" he parted the hair from my face.

"For doing that for me, when I asked you. While being drunk." I started laughing, so did he.

"You're welcome, anything for you." I snuggled closer to him draping my arm over his shoulder. "Well you're a Trager. God this is weird." I lightly slapped his chest.

"Watch it mister."

"I was only kidding Lil."

"Did Lorca make sure he didn't see anything?"

"Yes, if not one of them would have told me. I promise. Nothing will go wrong."

"How can it go wrong? The man isn't my father." I smiled and kissed his lips, I getting rather tired when Juice's stomach rumbled. "Jesus. Did you not eat anything at all?" He nodded his head no. I grabbed my robe and pulled him out of bed. "Come on, let me make you something."

"Shouldn't you be calling Clay about this?" I let out a small chuckle.

"I've tried but he isn't answering phone. But make sure you tell them the news."

"Will do." I hung up and walked out the chapel, Clay then showed up.

"So what did he say?"

"Do you not know how to pick up a phone?"

"What did I do?"

"Aye, the lawyer called the lass 'ere!"

"Well?" I couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"That ATF agent went to get info from Otto...he bashed her face in."

"Oh I love that man." The entire club house started laughing. I looked over to Juice who looked startled, he slammed his laptop shut.

"Clay!" The back door slammed open breaking the glass window. Men came in with guns shouting at us to get down. Something set off Gemma and spit at Stahl, the bitch kicked her. I went to her; she rammed me in my stomach causing me to fall on my knees, my father almost shot up. I placed my hand preventing anything else from happening.

"Where are your manners?" I glared up at her; they arrested Bobby for the murder of someone. My eyes widen, it took them a bit to leave. I sat against the wall clenching my stomach, I winced at every move.

"That stupid bitch!" My father held my face." Baby girl are you okay?"

"I'll live, that fucking cunt. Help me up." Tig and Juice got me up and placed me on the couch next to Gemma. Juice gave me an ice bag.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"I'll manage, Jesus, that broad can pack a punch. I need to get back into the ring." I let out a laugh which only made it hurt. "Great I can't laugh. Oh she's gonna pay big time." I saw the guys huddled up in a corner. "HEY!" I shut one eye close due to the pain. "Can I ask how the fuck Elvis got caught?"

"That we need to figure out." Clay motioned everyone to the chapel. I groaned and laid my head back.

"Baby go home."

"I will, when I can move. This day better not get worse. I fucking swear." Hours later, I was able to move and help Gemma around the shop. At the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar face. "What the...is that Mary?"

"Oh Christ."

"Hi Lily, do you have the smallest idea why I dragged my ass 70 miles." I raised my eyebrow and looked at Gemma.

"Maybe you wanted to see your lovely grandchildren?" She scoffed and pushed me aside. "All right, last time I try to play a guessing game with you!" I walked out of the office, Jax was walking towards me. "Mary's here."

"Aw shit."

"Aw shit is right, why is she here Jax?"

"Ope got picked up last night."

"Fuck me sideways."

"I'll figure this out kiddo."

"And quick, I don't think Mary likes me." He kissed my forehead and walked off. I headed into the clubhouse and went down the hall to Juice's room. I yanked my bag off the bed and stormed out, I ended up walking slower that I wanted to. That bitch packed a punch.

"Whoa, what's the rush princess?"

"I'm gonna see Abel."

"Take Juice with ya; don't want you going on your own with these fucking people lurking around."

"I'll be fine, if anything tell him where I am okay?" I kissed his cheek and walked to my car. Walking down the hospital hall, I almost made it to Abel's room when I saw someone I didn't expect to be back. Ever. Tara saw me at the window, her eyes widen as she slipped out of the room.

"Tara, what the fuck is she doing here?" She only grimaced.

"She kinda has a right."

"Well of course she fucking does, after nearly killing the kid and running off."

"She told me she's going to a halfway house. She has days left then she's off."

"So she's staying here." She nodded; I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I have to tell Jax."

"No, he doesn't know she's here and she doesn't want him to know." I sighed and looked at the window; Wendy caught my gaze and shrunk down in the chair.

"Let me know when Wendy's done with my nephew." I was about to storm off, but the pain stopped me. "Fuck, I didn't think this was going to be a problem."

"Are you okay?"

"Fucking peachy, ATF barged in the club today. Stahl kicked Gemma, went to fight back and she knocked me a good one in the stomach."

"Let me check you out." Tara grabbed a nurse to cover and watch Wendy. She took me a room. "Take off your dress."

"Oh well, I suggest you buy me a drink first." Tara snorted as I removed my dress.

"Oh god, she left you a nasty bru-"

"What?"

"What happened here?" She pointed to my scar on my lower abdomen.

"I uh, just a small operation is all." I was scrambling to get my dress back on.

"I know that kind of scar...did you get them removed?" Tears began falling; I let of a small sob.

"Not by choice. Something happened; I thought it wasn't a big deal till I began having excruciating pain. Went to the hospital. They didn't think twice, and cut me open. I thought I was okay with it at the time you know, can't get knocked up. Such a good thing, then Abel being born. Seeing how much Jax loves that boy, just seeing a family around me." I dropped myself on the chair near. "I want that Tara." I wiped my tears. "But I'm fucking barren. I have to watch people all around me have their precious family while in here with nothing."

"That is not true Lily. Listen to me you have this club that surrounds you with nothing but love."

"What if Juice decides to split if he finds out."

"Have you guys?" I nodded. "And he didn't notice?"

"Not that I'm aware of, he never mentioned it." Tara cupped my face, gave me a sympathetic smile and kissed my forehead.

"I know for a fact that man is crazy for you, this won't change anything."

"Thanks Tara."

"Anytime Lily." She handed me a tissue, and walked me out.

"There you are! I was loo-. Are you okay?"

"Oh don't worry, just my stupid allergies acting." He didn't look convinced but accepted it anyways. "My pops send you here?"

"Yeah, Tig doesn't want you alone."

"Tig?" We both looked at Tara.

"I have to explain that to you later." Juice placed his hand my stomach, and rubbed it softly.

"Are you feeling any better?" I bit my lip trying to old back another set of tears.

"A bit, still hurts. Tara was just about to write me a script for the pain."

"Ah yes how could I forget?" She popped out her pen and pad, scribbled down the medication and handed me the slip.

"Thanks for checking my girl, doc."

"Not a problem Juice, do you wanna see Abel?"

"Oh yes, for a moment only. The pain is not pleasant." Wendy was gone somewhere; I slowly sat down on the chair as Tara handed Abel to me. "Hey there papa, how are you?" Abel cooed, he began squeezing my finger in his tiny hand. "Aahh getting stronger by the minute I see." I kissed the top of his head. "I love you kiddo, hopefully you'll be out of this joint soon and come home. Auntie Lily loves you." I gently stood up and placed him in the little bed. "Thank you Tara."

"You're welcome. Now go on, take two of those and get some rest."

"Will do." I waved and walked hand in hand with Juice out of the hospital. "I need to drop this at the pharmacy."

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh dearly me, I got me a bodyguard." I chuckled and slipped into my car.

"Best job I could ask for." He kissed my lips and got on his bike, the meds didn't take long. I went home and went up to my room with Juice behind me.

"I think these meds are gonna knock me out." Juice laughed and kisses my temple.

"If it helps you with the pain, I'm okay with it. Let me get you a glass of water." He hopped out of bed and rushed downstairs. I started rubbing my abdomen, I need to stop. I don't want him to know. Not yet. "Here you go."

"Thanks babe." I popped the pills in my mouth and drank all the water. "I HATE pills, ugh."

"They're not that bad."

"Yeah, until you take a dose you're not supposed to and wake up in the middle of Charming in a diaper.

"Oh we're bringing that up now." I gave him a cheese grin.

"Just teasing you babe."

"Lil?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him, he looked pensive. He pulled something out of his cut and placed it on my stomach. I lifted my eyebrow. I picked up the paper and realized it was tracing paper. It was a sketch of a crow, a very elegantly drawn crow.

"Happy sketched it, I asked him the favor." The sadness I had before was now replaced by happiness. "I didn't want to give you a plain old crow because I know that's just boring." I chuckled. "Hap knows your style more than I do. So he knew exactly how you would like it."

"Juice..."

"Just let me know when, so I can tell Hap." I forgot the pain I had and just threw my arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"You like it?"

"I love it. I wanna getting as soon as possible."

"Alright, great! Where do you want to put it?" This was something I needed to think about.

"Well, I need a haircut soon." I place my hand on the back of my neck. "Here" He parted my hair and kissed the back of my neck.

"I like it."

"Good." Juice's phone went off; he gave me a sad look. I couldn't help but laugh. "Go, they need my old man." His smile seriously made me melt.

"I'll be back later." He kissed me and went off his way, I saw Gemma walking up the stairs.

"Well hey there hot mama."

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm on cloud nine."

"Oh really?" I handed her the small bit of tracing paper. She looked up at me smiling. "So this is what I saw Happy sketching earlier." I nodded. "Wendy's back." My smile disappeared.

"I saw."

"You saw? Yeah, I went to I see your grandson and she was there. I didn't want to deal with her. So I went with Tara to check out my stomach. Bitch left me a nasty bruise." I exhaled. "She saw the scar."

"Well that's none of her fucking business."

"Well it is when she's a friend."

"A friend? Sweetheart, she left Jax high and dry."

"Something she was allowed to do, all of this was too much for her. I understand she hurt Jax. But a person can only withstand so much." She pursed her lips. "I know you don't want them together, but if it happens. So be it, let them leave and don't fuck it up."

"Don't fuck it up?" She huffed and stood up from my bed. "Well I guess I'm one step ahead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm letting Wendy stay at Jax's"

"Gemma..."

"Abel's coming home tomorrow, and we're having a welcoming party. Make sure you're at his house helping me."

"Yeah, sure." She walked out of my room and out of my house. Frustration hit hard, these meds need to kick in. I just want to get away from everything. I grabbed Juice's pillow and held it tightly to my body. I closed my eyes hoping I'd sleep quicker. Instead, I ended up crying myself to sleep. I woke up, feeling someone taking off my dress and putting a tee on. The bed shifted beside me. I saw it was Juice; he replaced himself with the pillow I was holding. I snuggled close to him and held on tighter.

"You're here."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You just looked really uncomfortable sleeping the dress. And plus so said you don't like to sleep with pants on." I playfully punched his arm.

"Course you remembered that." I pulled away and stretched god awesome stretching feels. I felt his lips on my stomach causing me to giggle then wince.

"Sorry!" I ran my fingers through his Mohawk and kissed me once again.

"Hey, is there anything on Ope?"

"Yeah." He propped himself on his elbows. "They let him out today, but I'm getting the feeling that Clay and your dad don't trust him."

"Don't tell me they think Ope would rat on you guys...he did five fucking years for the club!" With Opie having problems with Donna, he didn't need this on him.

"Look, don't worry. Everything is gonna be cool."

"I sure hope so. I'm gonna grab something to eat. What time is it?"

"3:30."

"WHAT? I've been out for that long? Jesus Christ, thank you Tara. Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Nah babe, I'm fine. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay." I kissed the side of his head and hopped out of bed. "Goodnight." I walked down the stairs and heard my phone vibrating. "Hey there Blondie."

"THANK GOD!"

"…what's wrong?"

"Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine? Kozik is everything all right? You're freaking me out a bit."

"Look I'm heading down to Charming in the morning. I'll tell you then I promise."

"Koz…"

"Stay around your man and the club at all times, you hear?"

"Yes sir."

"Sorry for blowing up your phone Lil, stay safe."

"I will."

"Night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I hung up and set my phone back on the table. What the fuck is going on?


	15. Chapter 15

"Is Kozik here yet?"

"No. What's going on?"

"I have no fucking clue and I would like to know. He kept blowing up my phone last night. He told me that Juice or one of you have to be with me at all times." The men were just as confused as I was. "He said he's coming to Charming because it'd be safer or better to tell me in person." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose; I sat down on the couch twiddling my thumbs staring at the entrance of the clubhouse.

"Koz didn't tell you anything at all?" My father's face cringed, he never did like Koz. I never knew why.

"No, like I said he thought it'll be a little safer if he came here and told me. Did I commit a crime or something?" Then I heard a roar of motors coming from outside. "For fuck sake." I shot up from the couch, and ran from to the door frame. I saw him tell the other two members to stay a keep watch. "Blondie, my love. What the fuck is going on?" He walked me back inside. Kozik hugged me first and then sighed.

"Connor found out." My stomach dropped.

"E-ex-excuse me?"

"I don't know how he got a hold of that information, but he did and he's not happy."

"I don't feel too hot." Kozik held me by the waist and brought me back to the couch.

"Don't just fucking stare Halfsack! Get her water!"

"What did he say Koz?" He grimaced and hesitated.

"He said you and Tig are gonna pay. The rest gets me too furious to even say. He's threaten to hurt you kid, which is why I told you to stay put with anyone here. Fucking psycho went on a rampage and left. No one can get on contact with him, he might be coming here." He looked at Juice who was holding me tightly by his side. "Do not let my flower out of your fucking sight, you hear me?"

"He'll protect my kid not matter what." I heard my dad sneer.

"Pops, there is no need for that. Kozik is looking out for me. Appreciate that please." He shot he gaze at me then back at him. He nodded and took him to the other men for further plans.

"Baby, are you all right?"

"I don't even know. I'm freaking out here." I turned my head to his direction. "How did he find out?" I threw the water bottle across the room. "This is the last fucking thing we needed! Bobby's in jail, Ope, and now this!" My phone went off; I knew exactly who it was. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Hello? I know, look I'm having a little problem. I'll try to make it. Connor found out. Yeah, I can't be alone waking and driving around. Nobody knows where he is. Look I'll call you when I can make it okay? Bye."

"Gemma?"

"After you left, when you let her in. She told me to come over to help her decorate because Abel is coming home today. She can have that crack head do it."

"Go, I'll go with you."

"You know she'll put you to work right?"

"I could care less. I got my girl I gotta look after." He kissed my lips lightly. "Let's go."

"Hold on." I walked into the chapel and knocked.

"Hey, Gemma called and told me I have to help out for Abel's welcoming. Juice is coming with me." My father pulled me into a tight embrace. He smacked Juice's back.

"Eyes open Juice." Koz was the next to hug me.

"Catch you on the flip side, Lil."

"You're not staying?"

"Wish I could, I gotta go back. I'd kill to watch you for hours." I chuckled at his small joke; of course to the old man it wasn't funny. "Sorry."

"Bye Blondie. And I will see you all there later." I arrived to Jax's with Juice right behind me; I shut the door and walked up to him. "Babe, if they call you for anything. You go, okay?"

"I'm not leaving your sight." I grabbed his cut and crashed his lips onto mine; he placed two hands on my car. I pulled away putting my hand on the side of his neck.

"I'll be okay. I can promise you that. Plus." I patted my bag. "I came prepared." I pulled out my set of keys and walked right in. "Hey Gem!"

"Holy shit Lily." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Gemma, Gemma. I'm fine I promise." She looked next to me.

"Good we could use the help." Out from the kitchen walked Wendy. I pursed my lips and crossed my arms.

"Looks like you got all the help you need."

"Lily...Play nice." I scoffed, and put my bag down.

"Whatever, what do you want us to do?" She practically should have given us a scroll of things to do.

"Lily..."

"What?"

"I know you don't like me-,"

"That's an understatement."

"I'm sorry."

"Wendy, just save it. Whatever Gemma put in that little junkie head of yours. Forget about it." She raised her eyebrow. "And yes I know she must have said a whole lot of shit to you. You will never get back with my brother. Again. I know how much she doesn't like Tara, and I know exactly what she's wants to happen. Don't get your hopes up girl. You'll be leaving here soon, and you'll be nothing but a memory. Got that?" I knew I had struck a nerve and been a little too harsh. But I needed her to know.

"Lil." Juice nodded his head signaling to go.

"I guess I'll see you later." I brushed past her, I told Gemma I did everything that needed to be done. Everyone was so paranoid for me; I couldn't even go to my own home. I had to stay at the club house at all times. I sat down at the bar and grabbed myself a beer.

"Hey love, got one there for me?" I grabbed him a bottle.

"What's happening today?"

"Well Clay has us busy today, including your boy?"

"So I get to go home or you guys gonna lock me up in here?" That looks on his face. "I know that look, please no. Chibs please." I ran after him, but it was too late. Clay came out shaking his head with the rest of the guys. "Please tell me you won't do this to me."

"Princess, it'll make me feel better."

"And I being locked up here will make it better for me?"

"Can't take the risk." I walked up to Chibs and punched his arm. "Asshole." I lay on Jax's bed and held my phone; I sat up and dialed away.

"My sweet flower."

"Blondie," I exhaled. "Anything yet?"

"Nah sweetheart, I'm sorry. We're doing the best we can try to track down this motherfucker."

"I know, I know. I hope it'll be soon. Fucking guys locked me up in the clubhouse. I can't get out." I heard him laughing on the other end of the line. "This isn't funny Koz! It's insane!"

"Babe, they're seriously looking out for you. They don't want to take any chances."

"I can defend myself!"

"Oh yeah? How long has it been since you've been in that ring?"

"Well when Hap was here!"

"How long ago was that?"

"In the ring...three months."

"Aha."

"Shut up. I may be a little rusty but I can manage!"

"Connor isn't a small guy Lil."

"I've taken Jax down before. He's bigger than me."

"That doesn't count, you were constantly in that ring and he was fucking wasted that time."

"Koz, can you be on my side for just a moment?"

"Lily, I'm just tryin' to be realistic here okay? I don't want this guy hurting you." I played with the frayed ends of Jax's blanket.

"I know that. Ugh!" I slammed myself on the bed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing babe, listen I gotta go. I promise I will let you know if anything changes. And if I can't reach you, I'm calling EVERYONE."

"That's fine with me."

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you too." I hung up and threw my phone in my bag. Hours later I heard them walk in. I yanked the door open. "Can I go home now and get ready for the party?"

"Yeah, be my guest my little princess." My dad kissed my forehead then I shoved him away. I got ready in time; Juice was waiting for me outside.

"Guess I'm riding with you."

"That a problem, we can take your car."

"No there's no problem. Can you losing up a bit? I know you all are paranoid. But please, this is driving me mad!" I cupped his face, I don't like feeling tense. Let's just relax, my nephew is home. Let's have a great time, okay?"

"Okay." He gave me that smile and handed me his helmet.

"You know? We really could just walk."

"Nah, get on." I chuckled and swung my leg around and held on. The ride was no longer that a minute.

"Oh god, you see." He swung his arm around my shoulder, and walked in. Greeting everyone, yes. Including Wendy. I had to be on my best behavior tonight. Everyone was laughing, drinking and smiling. A great night this was turning out. "That smile on your face Lily." He put his hand next to my head on the wall. He leaned in close and kissed my bottom lip. "I love it."

"Do you now?" I heard a loud clap and made me cringe. "Why the abuse?"

"Don't do that lovey dovey shit around me. All right, you wanna do that. Then go home."

"I'm gonna grab something to drink. I'll be right back." I kiss him once more and went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed myself water and headed back. I saw Tara sit next to Jax; she was smiling when she looked at me then looked at Wendy. She grabbed Jax and gave him a big kiss. I kept giggling to myself, Jax took her somewhere. "Oh I hope that meant well." About a few seconds later, Tara stormed out. Jax was in front of us, I gave him a disappointed look.

"Can you follow her and make sure she's all right?" I grabbed Juice's beer and gave it to Jax.

"Babe, do not ask. Let's just go." We sped behind her making sure she got home safe. "Tara!" She put her arms to her side. "Give me one minute Juice." I walked up to Tara.

"I humiliated myself back there."

"No you did not!"

"I slapped Jax; he told me he doesn't know." I started laughing.

"You slapped him? Wow, look don't take it personally. He-he just doesn't want to lose you again."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I know he doesn't. I know damn well he loves you and you love him too. It will kill him of you leave again. Trust me, I know." I pulled her into a hug. "Just give him a little time, okay?" She nodded quickly.

"LILY! We gotta go! NOW."

"I'll talk you soon." I ran back to the bike. "What's going on?"

"Jax didn't say." I latched on my helmet; I didn't know exactly where we were going. I began seeing the "do not cross" tape all over the place. I felt my stomach drop. The bike stopped and I jumped off, I looked to see what it was. Opie was on the ground holding a dead Donna.

"Oh my god! No!" I ran under it but Jax held me back. "Let me go please! Jax!" I got out of his grip and rushed to Opie's side. He held her, kissed her called out her name. I was hysterical; one my best friend was lifeless next to me. Opie threw himself on me, I helped him up. Jax and Chibs pulled him off of me. I saw a glance that Jax had given Clay. I just stood there, I couldn't move. Juice helped me back onto the bike; everyone went back to the clubhouse. I went straight to the liquor.

"Lily-"

"I don't fucking care." I grabbed a bottle of jack and laid in the middle of the ring. Tears falling down, I made sure I got myself drunk. I sat up and finished the bottle. I felt the ring move, I couldn't really hear what Juice was saying to me, I knew he was trying to comfort me but I didn't budge. "Where's my dad?"

"I don't know, he drove off. He didn't stop here."

"Just take me to Jax's room and leave me there." He didn't ask, he took me to his room and set me down.

"I'm sorry."

"We all are." He took the bottle from me and kissed my forehead; he tucked me under the covers and left the room. Crying myself to sleep was the only way. This all has to be a nightmare.


	16. Chapter 16

The moment my eyes opened, I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. Never again. I felt my hair being moved out the way. He sits down next to me. I get everything out of my system, lean back and start crying again. He held me very tightly, we sat there for a long time until they knocked and called for church.

"I'll be fine. Go." They piled in the chapel and I sneak off home. I get myself cleaned up and just stare up at the ceiling in my room. My phone kept ringing constantly; I was ignoring every single one. I decided to go to Opie's house. I changed into a new set I clothes went out the door. I was going to call beforehand but decided to just go. I knocked on the door hoping he'd answer. With my luck, he did. He looked terrible, but yet I really shouldn't be talking. "Hey Ope." He said nothing, but pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I didn't care, he needed this. I wrapped my arms around him. He wiped his tears and let me go, moving to the side and letting me in. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Mary right now. I don't want them to see me like this." I nodded.

"It kind of would've been good if you were with them though. They need their father."

"I know, I know." I sat down next to him. He leaned his head against my shoulder. I wrapped around his shoulder, Opie began sobbing. "Whoever it was, they were after me. I'm going after the motherfucker who did it?"

"Do you even know who did it Ope? And killing them won't bring her back."

"Well it sure as hell will make me feel better."

"Really? Out of all things that will make you feel 'better'? Opie come on."

"I just want that person dead, Lily. That's it."

"Do what you gotta do, love. Just get the kids okay? Spend this time with them. They need their father." My phone was ringing.

"You know, I didn't mention this to you but your phone has been ringing nonstop since you got here. Been ignoring everyone?" I nodded and answered the phone preparing for whoever was going to yell at me. "Hello?"

"WHERE DA FUCK 'AVE YOU BEEN LILY!"

"Hey Chibs!"

"Don't 'hey Chibs' me, darlin'! You left us worried sick, not answering yer fuckin' phone! Nearly called you hundreds of times!"

"I answered now."

"Don't get coy, love. Where are ya?"

"I'm with Opie right now." I heard him sigh and mentioned it to whoever was in the room.

"Come here now. Please."

"Fine, whatever I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you." I hung up and looked at Opie.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed the top of his head and walked myself out. I braced myself at the door, and just as I expected. Got yelled at from left to right. "I get it. I GET IT! Look, I'm sorry. How do you expect me to react after something like that happens? I just didn't want contact with anyone, and I was with Ope."

"Don't ever do that again Lily pad. When you leave please let us know."

"Even if I did, you would have locked me up again like last time." I scoffed and crossed my arms. Jax shook his head in frustration and looked at Clay, who motioned him to the chapel. They lock their selves in, that look he gave him was pretty off. I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to wake me up a little. I couldn't help it but think about Opie, my heart sank every time I did. I pulled myself together and walked out. I sat next to Juice at the bar; I held his and leaned my forehead on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head; I made eye contact with him. He didn't smile. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just needed time to myself. This hurt deep." His only response was just a nod, was he angry with me? Great. I scanned the room. Jax came out of the chapel and stood next to juice. "Babe, do you know where my dad is?"

"Yeah...he's on his way to the safe house." Something didn't seem right.

"What's the matter?"

"The info on the witness came out; she's a seventeen year old girl, Jax." I cursed under my breath, rubbing my temples.

"Holy shit." Jax and I looked at each other as if we had the same idea. "Where are they?" Juice pulled out a piece of paper from his cut and gave it to Jax. He grabbed the paper and shrugged off his cut and gave it to Juice. I ran after him, I was shortly stopped by Juice gripping my arm."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What do you think?"

"THE FUCK YOU'RE NOT!"

"I'm NOT having my dad kill a seventeen year old kid, Juice!"

"Lily!" I managed to get my arm out of his grip.

"I'll be okay." I ran after him and began calling out his name, he stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"Go back inside!"

"No! I'm not letting him do this to a fucking kid! I can't!" I walked to Juice's bike. I have a license for this, but never owned a bike. Jax's eyes widen as I revved it.

"Juice is going to kill you." I strapped on the helmet.

"Let's go." We reached the location and walked in nonchalantly.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of me." He looks beside Jax with his eyes landing on me. He was furious now. "Lily, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Put the gun down."

"What?"

"We don't kill women!"

"What're yer doing brotha? And with Lily for that matter!"

"I'm here to stop you from doing something that's beyond crossing the line!" My dad cocks the gun, and then Jax puts one to his head. My stomach dropped, why did this have to go down like this?

"Put it down, or I will put a bullet in your temple."

"Jax..."

"You think you have the balls to do that?"

"Both of you put the fucking guns down. That's enough!" My father turns and glares at me, my eyes start to well up.

"A'ight." He lowered his gun; I turned to Happy and Chibs. Jax just looked at me.

"Hap, Chibs. Go."

"This wasn't the plan!"

"I don't give a fuck if this was the plan or not. Now go!" I know this would be the most dangerous thing yelling. Especially with these two, Happy gave me the most intimidating look. "Please..." I know I was going to have a lot of apologizing to do. Chibs looks at Jax and points.

"You think this through."

"Go home. Now." They exit the house leaving us three and the girl behind. I grabbed a knife and cut the tape off the girl. Jax pulls me out the way; he forces her to look at my father.

"You see this guy? He's a bad guy, he wants you dead." I was standing behind Jax looking at her.

"Do you know why?" She nods her head no; I lower myself to her level. "'Cause you're going to rat on two of his friends." Jax pushed me out the way; I turn my back onto the situation. He was still yelling at her and threatening her; he gives her cash and tells her to get out of the state. She ran like a bat outta hell.

"You crossed the line, brother." I scoffed.

"HE crossed the line. You were just about to kill a fucking kid!"

"No, not yet."

"What?" Jax threw the first punch and I jump out of the way. Oh fucking hell. I ran into the middle trying to pry them off each other. I almost succeeded but my dad quickly jump back in. "STOP IT!" I went to reach again; I felt pain emerge from my jaw. I fell back, that's when everything stopped. I touched my lip and saw blood, tears start falling. I rushed out of the place, hop on the bike and ride off. I sped back to the clubhouse lot, I see Juice with his phone out with other people. He sees me and shuts his phone close.

"YOU TOOK MY BIKE?" I threw the keys at him and got into my car, I drove out there before anyone can get to me. He was right behind me. Rushed up to my bathroom and lock the door, I was scared to look at the mirror to see the injury. I walk in front of it and gasp. I grabbed something and started cleaning myself up.

"Lily, open up." I kept looking at my door and back to the mirror. "I'm not mad at you; you just left me fucking worried. With all the shit that's happening right now. I don't want you to be in the middle of that!"

"It's a bit late for that."

"Please, plus. It was kinda hot seeing you on a Harley." I snorted; he always knew how to brighten the shittiest situations up. I unlocked the bathroom door, he came in a hurry. "What the fuck happened?"

"I was trying to break up a fight between Jax and my dad."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing the fucking violence in _MY_ family! All around me. I can't fucking take it anymore. I don't want to lose any more people Juice." I fell to my knees as he went down with me. "I just want this nightmare to be over."

**Donna's funeral.**

I was getting ready in my bathroom, carefully applying my makeup; we didn't speak when we woke. I saw him walk in, I turned to face him as he place both hands trapping me on the bathroom counter. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my lips on neck.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around me waist and leaned against my ear.

"You're never going to lose me like that. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." I heard a roar of motors outside the window. I cupped his faces and kissed him deeply. He rested his forehead onto mine. "I love you too." I smiled, gave me a quick kiss and left. I finished up and grabbed my car keys; Gemma was waiting in my driveway.

"Ready to go baby?" I nodded and started up my car, following behind her and the charters. Seeing all of them reminded me of my mother's funeral, everyone and their mother came out for her. I shut my eyes and exhaled deeply, no more crying Lily. We made it to the cemetery and to her grave, I felt someone latch on to my hand. It was Tara, she didn't question my cut lip but I know she noticed. She gave me a sympathetic smile; I grabbed a seat next to where Juice was standing taking Tara with me. Once I sat down, he handed me Jax's cut. Making me remember last night, I cringed. I looked behind me looking for him. I wasn't able to see him; I sunk down in my seat just a bit. The ceremony started, I kept looking down at his cut wondering where he was. I know that was something on everyone's mind at the moment, I was just hoping that Jax was okay. I looked behind me again, searching for my dad again. This time I found him, he had tears in his eyes. I know it wasn't about the funeral. I gave Gina small smile. I turned my attention back to the priest; I felt a light tap from Juice causing me to look up at him. He pointed behind the priest, it was Jax. I lightly slapped Tara's knee, she saw him then liked back at me. I simply nodded and handed her his cut. She kept looking at me as if she was asking permission.

"Go." She went to him; they stopped in front of each other. Tara helped him with his cut. Jax pulled her into a kiss; I looked over to Gemma and Wendy. This made me smile. Her funeral went on; moments later everyone was headed back to the clubhouse. Everyone reunited with each other, people walking up to Opie. Mary had taken the kids after the funeral, someone held me from behind. I spun around. Oh crap. "Hey Hap." He said nothing; I knew I hit a nerve yelling at him last night. But it needed to do it. I sighed. "I'm sorry Hap, I really am. Yesterday was really not a good day." Same response. Instead of explaining myself anymore, I just hugged him. I never liked disappointing Happy or making him mad. A couple of seconds later, he hugged me back. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Something popped into my head.

"Do you have your equipment with you?"

"Which equipment?" I went searching in my bag for the sketch; once I got it I pulled it out and showed it to him. He smiled. "You liked it, huh?"

"Like it? I loved it."

"Yeah princess, I do."

"Can we do it now? I wanna surprise him." He nodded and led me to the room he was staying in.

"Where are you do you want it?"

"I was thinking about the back of my neck. But." I stuck out my wrist. "I'm favoring this spot right now."

"Let's get started." Happy set everything on and got the stencil on me. He began, it hurt at first. Then I started forgetting about the pain. I couldn't wait until this was done. The buzzing stopped and he began cleaning it. I was beyond excited. "Good?" I looked down at it admiring everything about it.

"It's perfect. Thank you Hap."

"Anything for you, princess. Let me wrap it up for you." He bandaged up my wrist and explained how it needed to be cleaned. We walked out together, I ran into my father. He didn't look great. He said nothing but pulled me into a tight embrace as if he was going to lose me. I held him, I heard him crying on my shoulder.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He pulled away and took a look at my face. "I didn't mean this to happen to you."

"Look this was my fault. I was the one to get in the middle of this. I didn't want to see you two fights, it hurt."

"I've ruined your face."

"No you did not. I'm fine. I promise." He kissed my forehead and let me go. I found Juice talking to other members and Kozik. Kozik noticed my wrist and smacked Juice's back.

"Bout fucking time kid." I smiled, he pulled me aside.

"You did it?"

"Mhmm, I changed my mind where I wanted it. I want it to be visible for me to see it, to remind myself that I got me the perfect biker." We laughed and he kissed me and spun me around.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I think I'm going to head on home. I'm tired and a party isn't want I need right now."

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay." I kissed his forehead, and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I better getting more than that."

"Oh just wait and see when you get home." I smirked and went home I parked my car. My phone started ringing when I unlocked my door. "Hello?"

"LILY WHERE ARE YOU?

"Home?"

"GET OUT NOW!" I walked into my living room.

"Koz wh-" A hand was on top of my mouth, I dropped my phone and began kicking and trying to get out of the person's grip. I felt the person lean against my ear and press a blade onto my throat. At the corner of my eye I saw his face.

"Scream and this won't end well..." Connor.


	17. Chapter 17

I was thrown into my wall. I yelled out in pain, I slid down onto the floor. I was gonna let this happen to me. No, not by this man. He yanked my hair pulling me up to him.

"I fucking knew something was up. Especially with Trager." He threw me on the ground. Connor kicked me in the stomach causing me to scream. He grabbed me by the throat. "Your mother was nothing but a whore!" I spit, and then punched him in the face. I heard him laugh darkly. "Little bitch can pack a punch?" I saw my phone across the room and decided to make a run for it. That wasn't such a good idea. He grabbed my foot making me fall again. He punched me twice, reopening my cut and blood coming out of my mouth. "Now what do you think you're doing? Gonna call you're little buddies?" I started coughing.

"They're already on their way. I know it."

"Don't get your hopes up sweetheart, you're worthless. They won't bother." He picked me up from the ground and punches the air out of me. I fall on my knees trying to catch my breath. He came closer; I punched him in the crotch. He fell to the ground, I began punching him left and right. He clocked me in the eye; I hit my head on the ground. I started to get dizzy, and then I felt his hands gripping my throat. I started gasping for air and tried to fight him off, but I was already getting weak.

"You little shit, now you're going to get it." I was starting to panic; I was not going out like this. "Say hello to your mother for me." I was already going faint; I heard the door fly open and the air back to my lungs. I began coughing; my eyes were starting to close.

"LILY! NO BABY! Stay with me. My beautiful princess, stay with me! Oh god she's bleeding a lot!"

"I'll take her to St. Thomas." My hearing was fading in and out. I couldn't manage to catch what anyone else was saying to me. Juice picked me up, I only yelled out.

"Go! Now!" I blacked out then woke up with Juice frantically yelling in what I think was the E.R.

"I need a fucking doctor!" I felt myself being carried away.

"J-Ju-Juice."

"I'm right here Lily! I'm not leaving your side." I lost conciseness. Oh god, let me make it out alive.

I was having a nightmare. I was reliving it all over again. He grabbed my wrist, when his fist connected, I shot up.

"Miss, are you okay?" A nurse was by my side holding my wrist.

"I'm sorry, a nightmare." She was still holding on my wrist and I realized what she was doing.

"I know it's none of my business, but I realized it was fresh and from what happened to you. I thought it be wise to clean it."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"I'm Lily."

"Victoria." I looked on both sides of my bed and saw Juice, Kozik and Jax sleeping. "So which one is the lucky one?" I snorted.

"The one with the ridiculous bolts in his head and mouth wide open." She chuckled. I felt like I was dehydrated. "Can I get some water?"

"Sure." She smiled and walked to the door. The room was kind of chilly, the men looked cold.

"Um, if it isn't any bother. Can you get them blankets? It's a bit nippy in here." She nodded with a smile.

"I'll be right back." She exited the room, I tried to sit up, buy the pain was excruciating. I was breathing in and out.

"Come in Lil, you gotta do this." I whispered to myself and shut my eyes. "One, two, three." I quickly sat up, I wanted to cry so much, and I bit my lip and leaned back. Oh man, he did some mean damage. Victoria came back with a cart.

"You sat up! Progress!"

"Possibly the worst thing I've ever done." She smiled sympathetically, placed the water jug on the table and covered all the guys. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

"So...what's the damage?"

"Well, let me tell you. It's a miracle nothing is broken. When you came in. Oh god. But you have two bruised ribs, stitches above you're cheekbone. Your bottom lip is busted."

"Again? Oh shit."

"Again? This is none of my business, but how?"

"I tried to break up a fight. Really stupid on my part."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, I'll be fine." I looked over to Juice who wrapped himself up in the blanket, which made me giggle.

"He's never left the room. Sat next to you waiting for you to wake. He never took his eyes off you." He left his hand on my bed; I held it and brought it up to my lips. I kissed his knuckled and placed it on my lap. "You picked him right."

"I'm certainly the lucky one." I felt him jump; I put my hand over my mouth preventing and sort of laughter to come out. His eyes opened, he scanned the room when he eyes landed on me. "Morning sleepy head."

"You're awake! Thank god." I knew he wanted to kiss me, hold me, everything. But he retained himself from doing so. "I was afraid of losing you."

"I'm here, I'm all right...well not entirely but I'm fine."

"I'll leave you; press the button when you need me."

"Will do." She left the room.

"Made friends already?"

"Of course!"

"You're sitting up."

"Mhmm, it was excruciating. I needed to." He lightly caressed my cheek.

"I hate that this happened to you."

"Don't you start blaming yourself. This was nowhere near your fault Juice."

"I should have gone home with you. I could have prevented all of this." I cupped his face.

"You. Did. Not. Know. No one knew, I know Kozik found out last minute." I saw the two on my left stir. Jax shot up as he saw me.

"Holy fuck, you're awake."

"No, Jax. Don't cry. I'm okay! Please."

"I almost lost my baby sister. How the fuck do you want me to react?" I smiled and saw Kozik stand behind him.

"My little flower."

"Blondie, if you start fucking blaming yourself. I will throw this jug of water at you."

"But I was too late."

"Stop it."

"Lil-"

"Koz, stop. No one is to blame for this. Where's my father?"

"With Connor...and Hap."

"Hap?" Jax nodded. "Oh Killer is having the time of life right now." That made them laugh. "So when do I get outta here?"

"Really Lily, you just got beaten up by a man. And you're wanting out of here?" I nodded.

"Oh, how did he look?" I smirked at Kozik.

"You're in the hospital."

"But what did I tell you?"

"You're still in the hospital."

"I did well, I know I did." The door flew open. "Hi daddy." His face lit up. Jax, Koz, and Juice stepped aside.

"My little princess, you're awake." He kissed my hands, he looked back giving them a signal to give us alone time, and they left and closed the door behind them. He started crying.

"Oh god dad, don't. No more tears, please."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Baby girl, you didn't deserve anyone this."

"I know, but what can I do? I fought back a bit."

"You have a wicked punch baby." I tried to show off my little muscle but it hurt to lift my arm.

"Well that backfired." I looked him in the eye. "What happened to him?"

"Tacoma voted on it. Hap had fun." I nodded; I could imagine what Happy did. "He's never coming back Lily. Never."

"Thank you daddy." Moments later, Happy walked in.

"I had trouble getting here. They nurses wouldn't let me through."

"Well maybe it's the fact that there's blood on your face, killer. C'mere." I grabbed the end of my blanket and dipped it in the water and wiped his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive, so fabulous. Thank you. On all day for this to happen." I shook my head. Tara came in with a smile and greeted everyone.

Tara came in with a smile and greeted everyone.

"Hey there doc."

"Hey Tara."

"Hi, Lily. Nothing's broken, but I'm sure the nurse told you everything. We're just gonna keep you for one more day. And you're good to go." I sighed in relief.

"Thank the lord. I want out of here already. I don't like hospitals." She laughed and checked my chart. "I'll get the nurse in here to get you your meds."

"Thanks Tara."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." I looked back to my father. "How's the damage in my house?"

"Princess, we're here worried about your health and you are worryin' about your goddamn house."

"Well Hap! I don't want to come home with the house looking like shit!" Happy shook his hand and kissed my hand.

"We got prospects fixing things up. Happy?"

"Are you just telling me this because you want to or is that really happening?"

"Kid..."

"Okay, okay. No need to get all feisty. Meow." The door opened and walked in my nurse.

"Hey there Lily, time for your meds."

"Is this gonna knock me out?"

"Big time. I'm sorry." I saw my dad stand up and fix his cut, Happy chuckled and I face palmed myself.

"Well hello. I'm Tig."

"Dad, no."

"Lil."

"No means no. I like her." He shrugged it off and sat back down. I looked back at Victoria; she gave me a confused look. "Don't worry about that. That's my dad, and that's my friend." She waved hello and inserted the medication in my IV.

"You'll be out tomorrow. Excited?"

"Oh, you have no idea my friend."

"Well my shift is over and it was really nice meeting you."

"Sorry you had to see me this way."

"I'm sorry you went through all of that. Goodnight."

"Night." She left as I leaned back, I started feeling drowsy. "Hey, can you tell Juice to come in here before I completely knock out."

"Sure thing, I have to get outta here anyways." Happy cupped my face and kissed the top of my head. "Love you, kiddo. Heal fast okay? We got trainin' to do."

"Not you too, Koz has been up my ass about it."

"You ain't got a choice baby." He left the room and seconds later, Juice came in.

"Baby, how are you? Are you all right? Are you in pain? Ar-,"

"My kid's all right man! They gave her drugs, she's gonna knock out soon and basically she wants you here before she's out and when she wakes up!"

"Pretty much everything my faster just said." They each took my hand; we had a small conversation before I was our cold. I had a dreamless sleep; a loud snore woke me up. I wake up to see the two wrapped up in a blanked, I couldn't help but smile. Tara snuck in the room with a clipboard and a smile on her face.

"Morning Lily." I yawned and stretched as much as I could.

"Morning!"

"I have here things you need to sign before you get out then you're good to go."

"Bless your heart." I signed papers and handed them back to her.

"Jax dropped off fresh clothes for you." She placed the duffel bag at the end of my feet.

"Oh, I love him, thank you once again,"

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Once she left the room. I had the urge to sneeze, but was dreading it due to the amount of pain it would cause. I couldn't hold it in. The two had jumped out of the seats and were in front on me in an instant. "Whoa! Relax. I only sneezed. Fucking hurt, but I'm fine. Juice, can you help me put these on?" He nodded and helped me out of the bed. I winced once in a while.

"Try anything on her. I will fucking hurt you!"

"Dad!" He walked me into the bathroom and slipped on the clothes. "Thank you...I realized I've been saying that all day today." I chuckled and winced.

"You're welcome baby; oh I wish I was there with Hap."

"There's nothing to worry about anymore. He's gone, it's done."

"I know, but I wanted to fucking kill him." I kissed him lovingly; I rested my forehead against his and ran my fingers through his Mohawk.

"I know babe, I know." I walked back into the room. My dad had the bag and other things in his hands.

"Ready to go?"

"You bet I am." Walking into the lobby almost made me want to cry, everyone was there.

"Aye, you had us lads worrying, love."

"I'm sorry." Gemma looked like she hasn't stopped crying. "Ahh, no more tears please."

"You look like hell."

"Thanks Gem. Can I go home now? To my bed, please?"

"Let's go kid." The ride home was slow due to the fact Juice didn't want me to have a bumpy ride. The whole crew followed us home. My house looked like nothing had happened, everything was clean and replaced. He helped me upstairs and into bed. Juice pulled out all my medication and placed them on my side of the night stand. I only grimaced. He noticed and snorted.

"You gotta take then no matter what, baby."

"I hate pills with a burning passion." He laughed and kissed my head.

"I'm gonna go get you water." I got myself comfortable under the covers and turned on the television. Juice came in and closed the door behind him. He handed me the cup, I swallowed the pills. I cringed.

"Yuck." I started flipping through he channels and saw Juice staring at me from the corner of my eye. I turned to him. "Babe, you okay?"

"I really should be asking you that."

"Well I'm perfectly fine. But you're just giving me an odd look."

"You're just unbelievably calm about everything."

"Must be the meds."

"You've been like that since the hospital. Lily, the shittiest thing just happened to you. And you're making it seem like it isn't a big deal."

"Juice, maybe it's because I don't want to feel like this should haunt me forever, I know what I went through. But I'm not gonna let it take over. And knowing that man got what he deserved, calms me a bit. I don't want to be the person that's traumatized forever. I know I'm stronger than that. I'm sorry if my behavior scares you a bit."

"It's okay, I just know. People aren't all cheery and fine after shit like that." I chucked and kissed the tip of his nose and put my head on his shoulder.

"You got yourself a Trager. What did you expect?" I felt him stiffen up, I started laughing. I held myself as it hurt. "You know I'm not exactly like my old man." He kisses the top of my hand and puts his arm around me.

"I love you, Lil."

"I love you too, Juicy boy."

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I know I should have given a warning beforehand. But I've been completely stuck with this chapter for some reason. But have no fear. I'm having another installment! :) I would like to thank my readers for favoring and reviewing this fic! Love you all! XO Maria.**


End file.
